Even if I had to do it again
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Percabeth are 16 and they are in trouble. One ends up in a deep sure-to-kill-yourself with brain overload stage. Someone turns into a toddler...Complicated relationships...High School drama at some point...jealousy...mystery..."I'm sorry, I don't like you that way. I've always known you as a big brother..." heartbreak... Major Percabeth. Guaranteed Interesting to say the least.
1. Percy?

**~A~**

I frantically turned to find him...but I can't.

I start to panic. "NO!" I screamed.

The voices...the memories...

I get up but my vision is blurry, black dots in my eyes.

I'm Dizzy. Unable to process anything.

I stumble a couple of times.

The whole place seemed to be spinning.

_Where did he go?_

"Per-ce!" I croaked. My voice hardly recognized by me, so different and broken.

I don't know where we ended up, I just know it feels like I'll never see the end of it.

It was louder now in my head as if it was shouting but no matter how I try to block it out, It only comes on and on louder and louder.

"Aggh!" I fall to my knees, my hands covering my ears.

_Please let me pass out, please._

Tears were flowing down my face.

I know I need to find him but I can't. I don't have the strength.

I try to crawl.

"I-I..." I could make myself talk.

_Percy, Help. Make it stop._

I see nothing but darkness now.

_I don't want to know anything._

I was panting now, my head hurt like Hades.

It was hot.

Pain shot through again.

_Stop please._

I didn't want to think.

_My head...it-hurts._

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Hey yo! Just a little intro. **

**FYI The lake kiss happened and they're together.**

**You probably wanna now what'll happen next, right? And what is actually really going on...And where the Poseidon is Percy? Was he taken by the hippie bag lady again...are the Romans involved? did they travel back in time...did they turn back time?**

**Well...I could upload the next chapter maybe tomorrow or on Sunday...**

**Please Follow and Favorite. Leave a review on the way out. I want to know if you guys are interested enough for me to continue writing on this.**

**Thank you and Have a great Weekend!:)**


	2. Cuts can make you go night night

**~P~**

"Annabeth!"

I struggled to get up but my vision blurred and pain shot in my side.

I steadied my breathing and tried again, barely being able to stand properly.

_gods. Where is she?_

"Anna-" My throat hurt.

My head was spinning and green ooze was coming out from my side.

The poison.

I clutched my arm and slightly limped to where I last heard her.

I knew I should have argued for her not to go but she err...'distracted' me.

My breathing was hard and I was going numb.

I fell and my eyes where shutting against my will.

"Per-ce."

I quickly forced my eyes open.

_My Wisegirl._

I forced myself to sprint.

Just in time, I saw her black out.

"Ann-" I panted.

My broken leg now on fire.

I could ignored it the best I could and went over to my Annabeth.

She had cuts and bruises.

Her hair was so messy and her clothes were wrinkly and full of holes. Her face was tear stained and she had bags under her eyes. She was deathly pale.

I Couldn't have loved her any more than I do. She couldn't have been any more beautiful right now.

I brushed my hands on her cheek.

I had to bring back my hand.

She was so cold that it felt so hot with my touch.

_I need to get her out of here._

I carried her bridal style even though I felt as though my leg and my arm where about to fall of.

The ground started shaking.

_Not now..._

I ran but the blast made me fall on my bad leg. Annabeth landed on top of me.

"Ahhg!" My eyes watered from the pain.

A powerful light came out of nowhere.

The blast so strong I averted my eyes.

I heard the rubble and I looked up to see the place falling down.

I hugged Annabeth to me, Shielding her to the falling debris.

There was the light again. I felt my body freeze.

I was losing consciousness. My eyelids were heavy.

"Perseus..." The voice was soft and soothing.

I looked up.

"Dad...?"

* * *

**Bet the cliffhanger was Rick Riordan worthy. **

**What's the ole' sea god doing there?**

**I'll put up another chapter soon. **

**If I have time, you'll see it tomorrow but no promises.**

**Thank you for those who are following. **

** Please leave a Review for me to read.**

**Criticism is appreciated just as long as foul language is not used.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. I feel weird

**~P~**

_"Perseus..." The voice was soft and soothing._

_I looked up._

_"Dad...?"_

* * *

When I woke up. I was numb.

_Annabeth._

I sat up and prepared to feel woozy for being too quick.

But I didn't feel any pain or urge to eat or lie back down. My head no longer rushed and my wounds were...There isn't even a sign of having that big cut on my arm. I felt weightless.

_Oh gods...Am i dead?_

I stood...well I kinda floated, Not the Annabeth-just-made-out-with-me kinda floated feeling I always have...But really Floated up to standing.

It's weird but in that awesome kind of way when I felt a warm feeling all over. Just thinking about my Wise girl send me in a dream. I snapped out of it. But to figuring out If I'm in the waiting room to my good ole' uncle Hades.

I was able to grab the sheets that had fallen when I stood...So I can't be dead right?

I realized I wasn't under water as I had thought to be.

I mean dad was there, I thought he would take me to his domain. I was hoping to be able to see my little half-brother Tyson.

Wait, Isn't weird that I can't get whether I feel hot or cold?

I can't feel my feet on the floor but I know it wasn't chopped off while I was asleep.

_That would've sucked._

I can't even feel the Sheet I still had in my hand.

_I need to find my WiseGirl._

A white blast of light then appeared in front of me. I was too slow to look away and I stared wide eyed as the light went down.

I didn't burn...I wasn't even tempted by instinct to shut my eyes and look away.

I had no time to think about it more because there then stood Annabeth's Mother, Athena.

* * *

**I know It's a short chapter but I hardly had time update and I didn't want any reader to have to suffer a long wait. I mean short reading material is better than none at all right?**

**A thank you for Anakulosmos and Athenagirl for the Reviews! They give me inspiration to go on. Keep em' coming**


	4. Mothers and toddlers

**~P~**

_I had no time to think about it more because there then stood Annabeth's Mother, Athena._

* * *

"L-Lady Athena?" I stuttered a bit.

"Perseus."

"I'm sorry If I'm kind of rude but Where's Annabeth? What are you doing here? Where's my Father?"

I was surprised Annabeth's godly mother didn't blast me. She looked...tired.

She sighed.

"Come Perseus, We have much to discuss."

Suddenly a light enveloped us both.

huh, my skin didn't feel itchy as it had the last time I'd been close to Athena.

I was forced to close my eyes a second and when I opened them, I find myself...uhh... I am in a...Nursery?

A pink room with a crib, a drawer, soft rug, a rocking chair, a changing table...it it what you call it?...and some toys and educational picture books.

"uhh..."

Another light flashed behind me;There was my dad.

"Did she come this way?" huh?

"No, we just arrived." Athena answered.

Just then a blond little girl with curly pigtails wearing a little pink jumper who obviously hit the terrible two ran in.

She was about two. A baby really.

She skidded into a stop and stared at us.

Her large intelligent stormy grey eyes landed on Athena.

"Mama!" She cried happily bouncing up to Athena's arms.

"Hello, my sweet..." Athena cooed.

The little Girl giggled.

Athena smiled and the baby nestled into her mothers arms.

I didn't know what was weirder...The tone Athena used or the fact that for the first time my slow mind didn't even try to be slow and I realized the Baby in Athena's arms was my supposedly 16 year old girlfriend.

* * *

**I was going to stop there but you guys deserve better and I did not update so quickly so here...**

* * *

My head hurt. I felt like passing out again.

"I-I" I didn't know what to say.

She noticed me.

Annabeth looked at her mother and said in the cutest voice. "Down!"

Athena eyed me.

"Down, mama. Down!"

Her mother let her down and Annabeth bounded toward me.

Her little arms wide open, she Stared at me and said. "Up!"

I still couldn't think straight but my body seeming to know this is the same girl I would do anything for.

On auto Pilot mode, I had her in my Arms rocking back and forth. She giggled again and rest her head on my chest.

When I held her she felt so solid in my arms, I really felt hurt unlike when I was holding my blanket.

"ah...Hi, Annie." I whispered finally finding my voice though it cracked.

My heart feeling weird.

She pouted.

She looked so cute.

"No An-nie. An-na-beth!" She corrected me saying her name by syllable.

Always correcting me.

"Sorry, Annabeth." I say. She just laid back down and soon fell asleep.

Annabeth, what happened?

I looked at dad.

"Percy How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment... I feel strange but mostly,

"I'm...confused." I told my Father.

"As expected. You have alot of question and you've experienced...changes."

He knows. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I feel different."

Something occurred to me.

"Did I change age too?"

"No." dad smiled.

"You son, your currently frozen in time..."

* * *

**Well...Tell me what cha thinking y'all!  
**

**Do ya wanna know what happens next? **

**Anywho...**

**7NationArmy-Thank you for reviewing! **

**Allen r-Thank you for the tip and for reviewing.**

**awesome girl-I am touched, Thank you. and I think you should make an account. It would be easier to follow stories and of coarse you could make your own awesome stories to share to the world. Go for it!**

**Thank you all for reading. Please stay tuned. I'll update soon. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Boo coowies and cousin?

**~P~**

_"You son, your currently frozen in time..."_

* * *

"F-frozen in t-time? W-what do you mean?"

Dad gave Athena a look.

The goddess rolled her eyes.

"Perseus When you were battling Mnemosyne, she showed you some...past events..."

I shut my eyes.

"Yes." I whisper.

It wasn't easy to forget seeing all your friends die.

"But She also showed me others...They didn't die during the second titan war. It couldn't..." I looked at the little girl in my arms.

Annabeth was way younger but very alive, thank gods.

"You're welcome." Dad said.

Great he can read minds.

"Not really, son."Poseidon said.

Athena slapped Poseidon.

"This is no time for foolishness. Your son is under a serious state and my 16 year old daughter is a toddler!" She snapped.

Annabeth shifted in my arms and woke up.

Athena stared at her daughter. It was obvious she cared...cared enough not to quarrel to much with my father.

Annabeth blinked a few times and then yawned.

"Hey WiseGirl." I swallowed.

She suddenly sat up and stared at me wide eyed.

"Who you?"

"I'm Percy, sweetie." I said giving her a little smile.

Of coarse she doesn't know who I am.

"Do you...ha-ve boo coowie?"

"Umm...What?" Dad asked.

Athena rolled her eyes again.

"She wants a cookie dad." I said astounded.

"Yup." Annabeth nodded her little head.

"A boo one!"

I smiled. "A blue one huh?" She nodded.

Athena made a blue cookie appear giving it to Annabeth.

Annabeth nibbled on it for a second and then handed it to me.

"Not wight!" She told me shaking her head.

"Well what kind of blue cookie do you like?" I ask patiently.

"Ss...S..Head awwie!" Was she trying to say Sally? She wanted mom's cookies?

Annabeth rubbed her head.

"Maybe you should rest with the thinking WiseGirl. I always knew too much would be bad for you." Annabeth snuck her tongue out at me.

I always say that to tease her.

How much of that did she understand?

"Coowie!" She said with a pout.

"Alright." I turned to dad.

"Can you make one of mom's cookie appear?" Athena looked puzzled.

A cookie was then in my hand still warm.

I gave it to the pouting little monster.

"here."

She gave it an adorable but skeptical look then to it from me.

She smiled after a small bite.

"Purrsy wight!" I chuckled.

See older Annabeth, I knew I could be right sometimes.

"Pway!" Annabeth said after finishing off the cookie.

She looked so cute with crumbs all over her face.

"So you wanna play huh?" I say tickling her little nose.

She squealed and giggled.

"Uh-huh. Dollies!"

Dolls...

"uhh..."

Annabeth stared at me through her lashes wide eyed, pleading.

"Pwease purrsy?"

I gave her a mock glare.

"You're one smart little girl." I say.

She smiled as if knowing already how I can't deny her of anything...even dollies.

She dragged me over to the pink rug that was squishy.

Annabeth took out two guy dolls.

I think they were kens.

"This is Mitter Perseis. Tith is mither crono." She said.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from our godly parents.

"Thit is me!" Annabeth said taking out a barbie.

She had a big smile on her face.

She handed me the ken who she said was Perseis.

"You be...you...be." Annabeth just fell asleep.

I quickly took her into my arms.

"What happened? Dad is she okay?" I asked panicked.

"She's fine Percy. Remember that Mnemosyne is the titaness of memory. She has the power to make you remember things you learned to forget." Dad said.

"She also has the power to make false memories. Like of which I am precise you've seen."

I glanced back at Athena.

"So none of it was real?" Athena shook her head.

_Oh thank gods._

_"_What about Annabeth?" I asked very concerned.

"She was turned into a toddler because of the 'memories' she saw. Her mind was on overdrive and any more information would have caused her life. The only way to save her was to make her forget. By turning her into a toddler she naturally forgot. Her young mind can't process big things and that is the advantage. Whenever she goes close into remembering she will go into a slumber and simply forget where her train of thought was. We don't know for how long it would work but for the time being, it is the wisest to just go with it." Athena explained.

"Yeah but she doesn't even remember who _anybody_ is."

Dad looked at me with sympathy, he knew what I meant. She doesn't remember _me_.

It was selfish to hate Annabeth turning into a toddler in the cost of her life but, We were just about to start a new life when that stupid quest came and ruined it all.

But I can't dwell on that now, Annabeth needs me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You also had been given false memories but your brain capacity for information wasn't as great as my daughter so you we're more capable of withstanding Mnemosyne's powers."

In other words, I was not attentive and an Idiot.

_Yippee!_

Athena didn't say it with mock though, she said it with rueful sorrow. Like she have never wished more than ever that her daughter wasn't as smart as she is.

"What now?" I asked rocking Annabeth back and forth.

"Right now you will momentarily stay in your state until your mind has fully healed. Annabeth's aging process is quicker than of a regular mortal so we can only hope she could catch up properly to her correct age within a few years." Athena said.

I choked on my own tongue.

"A few _years_?"

Athena and dad nodded.

"It's the only way son."

I sighed. "What will she do then? Live up on Olympus?"

I'm worried to be far away from her.

_I can't bear it._

"No. Olympus can't hold hold as much as it is with it's rebuilding postponed, Besides my daughter needs a healthy...even if somewhat idiotic environment to grow up in...for the second time." Athena said with a little disgust.

_I don't know where she's going with this._

"Son, How do you feel about taking helping raise your supposedly adopted cousin?"

_say what?_

* * *

**OKAY! Here's a chapter as promised. I hope you liked it and it cleared a little bit of confusion.**

**allen r- not really but...don't worry it won't end like that I'm too much of a percabeth fanatic to let that happen. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**alyaJackson- You asked for it ina review? you got it. Thanks for the review.**

**unnamedwisegirl- do you really wanna stay unnamed? lol. Thank you! I really Appreciate it.  
**

**Hunter of Artemis 140- and you do say quite well. Thank you for the support.**

**7NationArmy- Well you'll just have to wait and see what is to come then. Thank you for reviewing.**

**LittleLizardLover-I feel for you. I do hope this chapter made it a little better. Thank you for your review.**

**Please be kind and review again and again if you want more.**


	6. So it starts

**~P~**

_"Son, How do you feel about taking helping raise your supposedly adopted cousin?"_

_say what?_

* * *

"What? You want to pose Annabeth as my cousin?"

I asked incredulous.

And yes, I know how to use some big words.

"Well son, technically she is your niece because Owl head here is my niece and your cousin making Annabeth your niece and..."

"Dad! please no. That's just wrong." I said.

Athena was silently fuming over being called owl head.

"Well son, thing is. She'll be growing up real fast. So we thought-"

"I thought of it. Although rather reluctantly." Athena said cutting dad off.

"Alright. whatever. Annabeth would be your little cousin for now and as she grows, you could just say you were helping baby sit. And when she's older you could say she's Sally's friend's daughter and so forth with whatever else you come up with."

I don't get it.

"Dad..?"

Athena threw her hands up in frustration.

"What your imbecile of a father was trying to pathetically say is; Some mortals may be suspicious of a Annabeth being a toddler and seeing her the week after as a little girl and pre-teen then adolescence.

Having readied excuses will lessen suspicion. With the mist's help of coarse. We may strengthen the mist in your home but it will only do so much. The words you utter to a mortal would be able to change everything." Athena explained.

"So...she won't be posed as my cousin for too long...just until she grows older?" I asked to make sure.

"yes!" Athena said with a exasperated sigh.

"Like father like son!" She muttered under her breath.

"That's a relief." I say.

"But wait."

"What?" Athena says impatiently.

But given the terms of all our states, the goddess has been rather nicer in comparison to how she was before.

I guess it's because Annabeth was concerned?

"She'll be living with us? Does mom know?" I asked dad.

"Yes. I informed Sally earlier today."

"Actually you only told her that someone would be living in. It's a wonder that no questions were asked and she happily prepared the guest room. Did you at least tell her it was a toddler?"

"Err..."

"Percy, let's hope you are not as idiotic as your father. I would rather be pleased with someone better for my daughter."

Did she just kinda say it's okay to be with her daughter? Well, she at least did not tell me to stay away from Annabeth.

_And she called me Percy._

"Why can't Annabeth stay with her Dad? Wouldn't he want to do this?"

I'm not complaining but I just don't I'm the right guy for the job.

"Frederick was informed but we all agreed it would be better for Annabeth to be in the care of someone capable of providing protection for her, in terms of things from this world.

As Annabeth grows you may re teach her if necessary. She will be able to disguise herself as a demigod for a few months at most for her age has gone down. Do you have any more questions?" Athena asked me.

"Uhh...no." I answered.

"Very well. You're off!"

A light surrounded Annabeth and I.

"Good luck son!" I heard dad say before Annabeth and I got completely enveloped by the light.

* * *

The next thing I knew; I was in my bed, at our apartment.

I could smell mom's cookies from up here.

_Wait, Annabeth?_

I looked around panicked.

Then I looked to my left.

She was under my blue covers still sleeping peacefully.

_Oh gods I'd do anything for her._

Careful not to wake her, I carried her in my arms.

I am sure mom is in for a surprise.

I went down stairs heading to the kitchen.

"mom?"

Mom turned around from cleaning up the breakfast counter.

"Percy!" She went over to hug me but stopped in her tracks when she saw Annabeth.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"It's well...you see mom. Annabeth's..."

I have no idea and it's hard to just spit it out.

"Is this Annabeth's sister?" Mom asked, seeing the resemblance.

"Uhh...no mom."

_Just spit it out._

"It is Annabeth."

Mom's eyes widened.

"I think a full explanation is in order. I-"

"Purrsy!" Annabeth whispered sleepily.

She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Purrsy!" Annabeth sniffles a few times.

"What is it Annabeth?"

"Potty!" She says.

"Uhh...mom?" I turn to my all knowing mother.

She stretches out her arms.

"Here let me." Mom takes annabeth. " I want an explanation after this." she tells me.

Mom studies Annabeth for a second.

"Are you wearing diapers sweetie?" She asks her.

Why? I don't know. Maybe it was a mom thing.

"Nu-uh. An-na-beth potty twaned." Annabeth says proudly.

"Oh. so you're a big girl!" Mom says with a smile.

"uh-huh! Now need to go." Annabeth says.

Mom carries her to the bathroom.

At least I know I have the best person in the world to help me. We just got to my house and the first task in taking care of Annabeth and I already don't know what to do.

A few minutes later Mom walks out with Annabeth in hand.

"Percy, I asked if Annabeth if she knows where she came from and what happened. What was your answer again dear?"

I looked at Annabeth.

"Mommy Athena! I came fom her head just wike zeush!" She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Wow, you're really smart Annabeth." I said swallowing a gulp in my throat.

"I am." She says happily.

"Alright baby, are you hungry?" Mom asks her.

Annabeth shakes her head yes.

"Do you want some milk and cookies?"

Annabeth jumps up.

"Yep! boo one boo one!"

"A b-blue one?" Mom stares at me.

"Uh-huh."

"You're in luck, I baked a fresh batch." Mom leads her into the kitchen.

"Here you are honey." mom hands her a blue cookie.

I helped myself to a glass of blue milk.

"Percy..." Mom glances at Annabeth.

"The guest room isn't ideal for her to sleep in. I don't think you mind sharing your room right?"

"Of coarse not." Mom smiles.

"Now Percy please tell me everything."

I started from when we were given our quest and how we met up with that titan and all that happened until up to where Annabeth's a toddler who we would be taking care of."

"It's not that I'm complaining but shouldn't we send Annabeth to her Parents? Do the poor dears even know what happened."

"Well lady Athena said that Annabeth's dad knows. She also said Annabeth should be with proper protection."

"Well then, I guess that's that." Mom smiled.

"Mom.." My voice quivered.

"Percy, baby. Everything will be fine, alright? You two can always overcome anything as long as you set your mind to it. You both are the most stubborn level headed Teenagers...well teenager and toddler that I have ever known."

Mom says kissing my forehead.

"I'm just glad you two are safe and alive."

"Me too mom." I say watching Annabeth try to sneakily steal from the cookie jar.

When she noticed me joined by mom in staring. Her little hand with a cookie went behind her back.

"Annabeth..." I say with a wag of my finger playfully scolding.

She giggles and gives me a big smile with a mouth full of baby teeth.

I went over and looked into the cookie jar. It was half half empty. The maximum number this jar can hold is 15. There were only around seven or so in here.

"How many cookies have you eaten?" I asked concerned.

"Umm...one..two...twee...pfour...pive...sics...se-ven...ayyte...yup eyyte!" She said after counting with her fingers.

That is way to much sugar for a two year old.

"Alright No more cookies for now." I say trying to sound like mom.

"Aww...But Purssy" Annabeth gave me her puppy dog eyes. Her bottom lip in a pout.

"Nu-uh." I say.

Annabeth looks down still with a pout.

I bite my lip and look at mom.

She nods encouraging.

I get down on my knees.

"Come on WiseGirl. Too much sugar is bad for you. You could get sick and have a stomach ache or something." I tried explaining.

"An owie?" She asked looking up at me.

"Uh-huh. And I don't want you to get an owie." I tell her.

Annabeth sighs.

"alwight Purrsy but can I have more coowies tomowow?"

"hmmm..." I pretend to think. Annabeth blinks at me a few times.

"Okay alright." I say.

"Yay.!"

* * *

"Good night Purrsy." Annabeth yawned as I took her story book away.

I tuck her in and fluff her pillow.

She giggles softly.

"Good night Wise Girl." I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

In a few moments she is sound asleep. I'm glad mom found a fordable princess bed for Annabeth. It was perfect for her size.

"You get some rest too Percy." Mom kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay mom, Good night."

"Good night my darling boy." I close the door and climb in bed.

After a glance at Annabeth I lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

**Ello! **

**How was that? Did you all like it?**

**Allen r- Thank you thank you again for reviewing. I hope the explanation above was somewhat clear. Thank you for your support.**

**blankslate37- Thank you I'm real happy you like it. keep in tune for more you for the awesome review.**

**Silver Artemis Moon- Thank you. Actually I already knew that but I really don't want to think of that and The cousin thing is just a cover up...Anyways am I right that the DNA of the godly side don't count? I'm not so sure if it's correct. Thank you for reviewing! More chapter to come!**

**Keep on sending me back some feedback, it keeps me going and helps me improve confidence in finishing this and inspiration to update weekly. Not to mention they make my day.**

**Favorite and Review!**

**Note: I might be gone for a while. Please be patient. I'm running for the top of my class and I need to focus on my studies because the final exams of the school year are coming up. **

**I'll be adding another chapter by Monday. Then my mother would most likely hide my laptop and android tablet and I'll be bored to death and forced to study...blah! Just keep in mind I am not going to abandon this story.**


	7. You look older

**~P~**

_After a glance at Annabeth I lay down and fall asleep._

* * *

"Ummpf."

"Pursy!"

I felt something jump on me.

I groaned. "Five more minutes mom."

I heard a giggle.

"Wake up Pursy. I'm hungw...hang...hung-gru-ee. Hungry."

Wait. who?

I sat bolt upright, the little wake up call ending on my lap.

She giggles again.

_Oh that's right, Annabeth..._

_But..._

I studied the little girl on my lap. She was not the same when I slept.

This ruggrat was obviously bigger more little kid-ish than toddler. Her hair was slightly longer.

"Pursy!"

And she said my name without the additional /r/ sound.

"Good morning Annabeth."I smiled.

"Pursy, Take me to bathroom!" She ordered.

"Uhh...just let me call mom-"

"No! Pursy, need to go now." She whined.

I bit my lip and carried her out the hallway.

_She's a bit heavier too._

We then reached the bathroom.

"Pwease put me down." She said.

That was a whole sentence unlike yesterday with her mother...

_and she added a 'please'._

I set her down and she went in closing the door behind her.

"Wait." She called out.

And that's just what I did.

After a few minutes, I heard the toilet flush and Annabeth came out.

"I need change cothes." She said.

Lucky for her some clothes magically appeared yesterday in my closet.

Judging by how Annabeth is now, Dad and Athena knew we would be needing different sizes of clothes raging from toddler to little kid to big kid, pre-teen and teen.

I took her hand and we went back in my room.

I opened my closet door and glanced at Annabeth.

She looked about almost three now actually. She was too big for a two year old and too small for a three year old.

If she grows a year every other day She may become sixteen again in about a month? Please?

I found a cute little Pink dress that had a blue trident in the front. Courtesy of dad.

I helped Annabeth out of her Night gown and into the dress.

"Thank you Pursy." She said giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

I hug her and then carry her down stairs.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yep!" She said nodding her head.

I spotted mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." I say.

"Good moooooorrning Auntie Sally!" Annabeth says.

I set Annabeth down the kitchen counter and mom hands me a plate of blue pancakes.

After a look Annabeth's way mom raises her eyebrows at me.

"She certainly grows fast."

"I know mom, She can even say a whole sentence or two. Isn't that right Wise Girl?" I ask, looking at Annabeth.

"Uh-huh. Can I have blow pancakes pwease?" She asks adorable.

"Of coarse sweetheart, Percy will help feed you." Mom says going to the stove to make more pancakes for Paul.

_Oh gods. Paul!_

"Mom-"

"Good morning Sally, Percy-" Paul stops and stares at Annabeth.

"Who's this little munchkin?" He asks pinching Annabeth's cheek.

Annabeth laughs and takes out her hand for paul to shake.

"I'm Anna-beth. Who a you?" She introduces herself.

"Hello Annabeth. My name is Paul." Paul says shaking her little hand.

Annabeth smiles at being introduced like a big kid.

I cut a bit of pancake and fed it to Annabeth.

"mmm. Yummy!" She exclaims.

"Uhh...Perce? Wasn't your Girlfriend a wee older?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Mom handed Paul a plate of regular colored Pancakes.

"Why are your pancakes diffwent cowor?" Annabeth asks Paul.

"Blow ones taste batter!" She tells him seriously.

"Oh? I just have to try them sometime." Paul says making Annabeth smile.

I feed Annabeth more occasionally taking a bite or two.

When she got a little syrup on her chin. I wiped it away with my finger how mom would've done.

It only weirded me out that I did it by instinct.

After breakfast since it was a sunday, Mom said to let Annabeth watch a little TV.

So I ended up sitting on the couch changing through baby channels until Annabeth settled for Disney Junior.

A show called Sofia the First was on. Apparently she was a princess in training who came from a humble beginning. Her mom married the king and Sofia became a princess but she doesn't want...

I stand up.

"I'm gonna...do something." I tell Annabeth who is engrossed in her show.

I so do not need to watch that show.

Excusing myself I decided to IM Chiron. He's probably wondering what happened with our quest.

"Well...I guess there's nothing else to do, Percy. The gods apparently believe so and it would be the best to just do what you are tasked to at the moment. Annabeth needs you and entirely relies on you right now. The best you could do for her is help her adjust as she grows."

_Bang!_

_ 'Ahhhhhh. you rotten sons of hermes, My hair is ruined and...Ahhhh..I broke a nail! Your love lives is over! Do you hear me? OVER'_

_Oh, Drew..._

Chiron shakes his head and sighs.

"Percy, my boy I must go. Do keep me updated if anything else happens."

"Alright. Bye Chiron." I say swiping my hand through the mist.

I sigh.

I hope I'm up to it.

But I know nothing about raising kids.

Sure, mom's here to help...but, I always knew that I'd want to experience this later on..._with Annabeth_

not doing it for her...

* * *

**Ello!**

**I'm updating quick as a future make up for not doing it later on. As I've mentioned I won't be able to for I'll have to prepare for exams. Hopefully I could update one more tomorrow.**

**scaredofchickens- Thank you. I really do hope you like it. I try to put a good amount of cuteness in the right level and not overdo it. Stay in tuned because I guarantee more to come.**

**allen r- You are welcome. Just stayed tuned. After my exams which is in two-three-ish weeks (summer vacation for Filipinos then!), I'll be able to update more and give you all better chappies. Thank you for the continuous support.**

**7NationArmy- Thanks. I'm so happy you like this. I agree that Percy really isn't in his best state...being frozen in time and having a toddler for a girlfriend but it will get better. Mark my words this will end in a happy ending.**

**Again Thank you's all around I appreciate every second you all spend to read this even with all the errors and stuff...I especially appreciate the people who take some precious time in reviewing. Good or bad, they make my day.**

**Lots of love,**

**Arissaprincess321**


	8. Thalia

**~P~**

_ I'd want to experience this later on...with Annabeth_

_not doing it for her..._

* * *

_2 months later_

"Mom! I've got the-whoa!" Annabeth ran around my legs trying to catch the baby owl she got this morning.

I desperately steadied myself. It was hard to stay a foot carrying this big box of party stuff.

"Leave it beside the couch." Mom says.

Tomorrow, July 14th. Annabeth's supposedly 17th birthday.

But we're celebrating her sixth instead.

I got her an early present from the pet shelter down the block.

A little Owl.

Annabeth was talking to it a few days ago when we passed by the shelter. The guy there said the little fella had a problem eating. When Annabeth petted it, the Owl suddenly boost up with energy.

I had a hard time getting Annabeth away from it, I had to go to the measures of half carry half drag her away.

My heart ached when I saw her cry...so I surprised her with...

"Thalia!' Annabeth squealed.

_Thalia..._

_Man is pine cone face gonna get a kick outta this._

I put down the box beside the couch.

"Percy!" Annabeth excitedly skipped towards me.

"I've got a surprise for you!" She gave me a dimpled closed mouth smile.

"What'ya got behind your back Wise Girl? I raised an eyebrow at her.

She held up her hand. "My tooth fell out!" She said.

"Oh. You're gonna get a visit from the tooth fairy." I told her.

Annabeth frowned and shook her head.

I got down on my knee.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

Annabeth looked down.

I cupped her cheek and made her look at me.

"Thalia said the tooth fairy isn't real." She said with her eyebrows crunched up together.

On instinct I smoothed it out.

"Oh? Then who leaves you the dollars you find under your pillow?" I asked her trying to sound reasonable.

Annabeth folded her arms over her chest.

"I've always known it was you. I just pref...Pre-sumed the tooth fairy gave it to you to give it to me."

_Darn daughter of Athena._

I can't ever win an argument even with an almost six year old.

I held her shoulders.

"What does Thalia know? She's just an Owl." I inwardly snickered thinking of my dear old cousin.

I felt a nip at my foot.

"Oww! Hey." I stood up and took Thalia and put her in Annabeth's tiny hands.

Annabeth giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Thalia said you wouldn't know either, You're just a son of Poseidon," Annabeth teased.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah!" She said making a beeline for mom.

I bowed my head down making horns with my hands.

"Rawr! Take that back or Percy, pasiphae's son will get you."

I ran towards her.

"Rawr."

Annabeth squealed.

"I'll run you in with my dagger!" She said unsheathing her dagger that magically appeared a month ago when Annabeth was between four and five.

I started teaching her then.

I got Anaklusmos Annabeth made the first move making our weapons clash.

"Don't break anything this time." Mom called from the kitchen.

"I pinky promise Percy won't again Auntie Sally." Annabeth said.

I jabbed at her and she stepped aside with a little laugh.

"Get in closer Annabeth, If you got the smaller weapon you gotta get in closer." I told her.

She slashed and aimed for my arm so I got ready to deflate her. At the last moment she changed direction sliding her leg under me, making me fall. She had her dagger at my chest.

Annabeth was panting but had a big proud smile on her little face.

"That was my second win!" Annabeth sheathed her dagger

"Good girl, It was." I agreed, capping riptide.

I then took Annabeth in my arms, taking her by surprise.

She burst out laughing.

"So..." She slyly looked at me.

"Is that box for my party?" She said eying the box.

"Uh-huh. A Sofia the First Party just for you."

"Oh! Speaking of that! You can't believe the next episode Percy! Sofia had like this flying derby race and..."

She babbled on. When she realized she lost me she pouted.

"You're a meanie." She said.

"Oh? would a meanie do this?" I tackled her careful not to hurt her as I laid her down and tickled her.

"Yes!" She screams in between laughs.

I laughed too, helping her get up.

"Are you excited? You're gonna see the people you saw from the iris message tomorrow." I told her.

She gasps.

"You mean Grover and Malcolm and Chiron and Rachel and Ms.O'leary and Blackjack and Nico and Bobby and Matthew and Daddy Frederick and Helen and Mommy Athena and Uncle Poseidon-"

"Whoa hold on there, I said the ones you've seen in the IMs Annabeth."

"I know." She answered.

"I don't know if Dad and Lady Athena would be going Annabeth." I told her gently trying not to dampen her mood.

"But mama said she wants me to help her with Olympus on my birthday!" Annabeth pushed.

"When did she say that?"

"Last Night, in my sleep. I was wearing the Orange shirt you had...I think it's in the closet." Annabeth hurries over to 'our' room.

"It's here Percy!" Annabeth steps out wearing the T-shirt.

It was exactly the right size for her.

"And I put it on all by myself!" She bragged.

"You did? Well that was a big girl job Honey." Paul said stepping out of he and mom's room.

Annabeth smiled.

"Did it deserve a reward?" She asked with her puppy dog look.

"I suppose..." Paul let on.

"You suppose the gift behind your back will do?" Annabeth says.

Paul Hands her a box wrapped with Pink gift wrapping and pink ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Annabeth! I know it's a little early but you'll be off tomorrow morning."

Annabeth kneels and tear away the wrapping.

Opening the box she takes out a little pink music box with tridents as designs in the sides.

She opens it and a sweet tune plays out, An owl spins in the center of the box.

"Wow! Thank you uncle Paul!" Annabeth gets up and hugs him.

Paul pats her head and smiles.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. It's so-"

"Percy! Annabeth! come on here for a second." Mom calls from the kitchen.

I held Annabeth's hand.

There was an Iris message on top of the sink.

"Daddy!" Annabeth let go of my hand and ran over.

"Hello baby, How are you?"

"I'm great daddy! Look at this music box uncle Paul gave me!" Annabeth proudly holds up her present.

"That's pretty cool Sweetie." Mr. Chase says.

"I know and Daddy! Percy got me an Owl!" Annabeth whistles and Thalia flies to her shoulder.

"An Owl?"

"Uh-huh. And I can talk to it Daddy. I named her Thalia. She just said that you were the blessed man Athena bestowed upon a precious gift!"

"Oh Sweetie yes, I am." Mr. Chase smiled.

"Daddy, are you coming tomorrow?" Annabeth asks hopeful.

"I'm not sure Annie. Helen and I are still looking for flights to new york. Everything is booked."

"That means?" Annabeth asks in a small voice.

"There's no available plane right now. They may arrive a little later Wise Girl." I say. Annabeth looks up at me.

"Can't they borrow Ms.O'leary or blackjack Percy?" She asks me.

"Oh no baby. Mortals aren't to ride them like demigods." Mr. chase says.

Annabeth pouts. "But Daddy you gotta promise to see me," Annabeth whines.

"Even if it's late okay? I'll wait past my bedtime." She added happily.

"Annie..." Mr. Chase warns.

"Please Daddy? Pretty please with whip cream and cherry on top?" Annabeth clasps her hands in a prayer. Her bottom lip out.

"Alright alright, I promise Annie. Now I gotta go. I just Called to wish you a Happy Birthday Sweetie, oh and t6he package...I sent to Hermes? It would arrive soon or so I was told."

"A package? Really?" Annabeth asks excitedly.

"Yes. Now be a good Girl Sweetie and follow what Percy says okay? Percy, you take care of my daughter." He tells me.

"Yes sir." I say.

Annabeth gives him a flying kiss as the mist starts to go away.

"Bye Daddy! I love you! Say Hello to Bobby and Matthew and Helen for me."

Mr. Chase gives a small smile.

"I will. I love you too Annabeth. Happy Birthday." Annabeth waves.

"So do you both have everything packed?" Mom asks.

"Yep! Percy packed everything!" Annabeth said.

Wait, Packed what?

"Percy?" Mom looks at me.

"I'll get to it." I tell her heading towards my room to do some packing.

* * *

"...And the general proposed to Mulan before noon, Making her grandmother win the bet with Mulan's dad. Mulan and the General then got married and Shang joined the family temples so that mu shu could keep his guardian job. Mulan then introduced Mu shu to shang and they lived happily ever after. The end."

I closed the book glancing at a sleepy Annabeth.

She yawned. "I knew they were gonna get married." She said.

"I wanna be like the Princesses one day and marry my Prince...or at least a general like li shang."

"Oh you will...when your older." I choke out.

_When everything's sorted out._

I tuck her in tight and kiss her head. Annabeth kisses my cheek. "Thank you for Thalia."

"You're welcome Wise Girl." I smiled.

"Good Night Percy." She yawned again shifting to her side.

"Good night Wise Girl." I say softly then head to my bed.

"I love you." Annabeth calls out in a whisper.

I stop in my tracks. My heart swelling up.

_Oh Annabeth..._

"I love you too."

_More than you'd ever know._

* * *

**Ello! **

**I skipped ahead a bit because if I'd go by day...this will be a long and boring story...**

**Anyways, I won't get a hold on any gadgets as of tomorrow so for now this is my last update until next next next week? Yeah. I can promise you this though. Great stuff will happen and it will be worth the wait.**

**Please be patient. I hope this three consecutive updates more or less make up for my future absences.**

**allen r- Thank you for always having the time to type in a word or two...it means alot.**

**authorofmanythings- When I update later on Things will get easier..well kinda...let's just say this story is full of twists and turns so...hang in there. Thank you for reviewing.**

**I appreciate those who are following and who Favorited and reviewed. Thank you!**

**Blue cookies for all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**

**~ Arissaprincess321. **

** .I SHALL RETURN.**

**Happy EDSA Revolution to the Filipinos out there!**


	9. Dreams and creepy crawlies

_"I love you too."_

_More than you'd ever know_

_.**~Third person's~**_

* * *

_Annabeth wonders why everthin's really dark._

_But She's not fraid._

_She's like the heroes from Perce's bedtime stories!_

_They fight the mean monsters and save everyone._

_'Annie...'_

_Annabeth turns around and see some sorta light._

_She gasps!_

_'Luke!' Annabeth lets out a happy laugh._

_Everything is brighter now. _

_Annabeth runs toward the ghostly figure._

_'Luke! Don't call me Annie!' Annabeth whined._

_'Alright, I won't. Promise.' Luke raised his right hand._

_'okay.' She smiled.  
_

_Annabeth pursed her lips._

_'you're just on time' she said._

_The floating blonde boy Luke laughed._

_'I'm always punctual' he answered._

_'Puntial?' Annabeth tested the new word._

_'Punk-tchu-wal.'_

_'Punc-tu-al? That means always on time, right?'_

_'Uh-huh.' Luke nodded._

_'Umm...so...what brought you here?' Annabeth flashed Luke her curious big eyes._

_'I just wanted to say happy Birthday.' He smiled._

_'I'm turning six.' Annabeth her up six fingers happily._

_'That's a big number!' The young man said proud of the little girl._

_'Uh-huh. But I know even bigger numbers! I can count to a thousand!' Annabeth says smugly._

_'Wow! a whole thousand?'_

_'Yep. oh, and Luke! Percy got me Thalia!' Annabeth gushed._

_'Thalia?' Luke chuckled._

_'She's an Baby Owl. She used to be sad because she didn't know where her mama was but then I told her all about Auntie sally and how she's like my mama too and I told her bout' Percy and...' Annabeth felt the change around her._

_She frowned. _

_'You're leaving already?' Annabeth pouted._

_'I have to.' He offered a smile._

_'Promise to come back sooner? Percy promised to tell another story to me. A new hero! I think the name was Castle? Castle-lan? I forgot.'_

_Luke was taken aback._

_'I'm sure it'll be interesting.' He choked._

_'I'll bet. Percy really con...contem..' Annabeth inhales._

_ 'Con-cen-trates. Yeah. he does... that so much when he tells me stories that aren't about Disney princesses or fairy tales that I think he really believe he's a son of Poseidon, It's kinda cool he's real dad's name is Poseidon.' _

_'Yep, it is. Now I need to go. I promise to see you soon. Okay? Happy Birthday Annabeth!' _

_Luke vanished leaving fog everywhere..._

_It was the usual but something felt wrong...It got dark again and Annabeth felt something creeping up her little arm._

* * *

**~P~**

"No!" Annabeth cried.

"I don't want..."

I shot out of bed.

As I turned the lights on, I hardly saw the cobwebs disappear of off Annabeth twisting and kicking in her bed.

Thalia flew from her little basket on the windowsill to Annabeth's headboard.

I quickly rushed to Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." I gently shook her.

She kicked me in the face.

_Oww._

For a six year old, She can still easily kick my butt.

_And I know that..._

_No_

I shook my head.

_None of that, not now._

"Wake up sweetie." I tried again, earning me a kick on my arm.

And on the stomach.

_Oof. I felt that one._

Luckily my cry of pain did the trick.

She sat up fast breathing heavily.

"Annabeth...Shhh" I tried to soothe her as the tears fell from her face.

"No!" She screamed.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"S-Spiders!" She mewled.

"It's okay Annabeth." I rubbed small circles on her back.

"N-No! S-S-Spiders!" She croaked out weakly shaking a little violently.

"Shh. They're gone Annabeth. No more spiders." I took her in my arms and sat her on my lap.

She seemed to have realized who I was.

"Percy!" She cried.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck sobbing.

"M-Make them g-go away!"

I hugged her tight, slowly rocking back and forth.

"They're gone. They're gone" I repeated again and again brushing her hair with my fingers.

It seemed to strategically calm her down.

I pulled away a bit when she was just sniffling.

"Are you okay now?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Little." A tear escaped her eye, which I immediately wiped away.

She whimpered.

"Shh. They're gone Wise Girl. Everything's gonna be fine, alright?" I tucked her soft curls behind her ear.

"C-Can I sleep in your bed? Please?" Annabeth was scared stiff.

Thalia flew down and landed on Annabeth's Shoulder demanding some attention.

Annabeth petted the little Owl with her finger.

"I'm better now, Thalia." She told the owl.

Annabeth looked up at me.

"Of coarse Annabeth." I carried her and made a show of me having a hard time because of the weight.

"Gee. I think I'll be able to get to my bed for your next birthday Wise Girl. Seriously, What have you been feeding Thalia?"

Right on cue that little pest nipped me in my arm. At least it didn't bleed.

Annabeth giggled softly, eyes droopy.

The bird rested on my shoulder this time.

_ I guess she knew I was only trying to make her owner laugh?_

"You're real silly Percy, They only weigh 300 grams!"

_Really?_

Thalia's personality weighs way more than that...and I'm talking bout' the Owlet,

_Not my cousin; She's a different matter altogether._

I lay Annabeth on my bed.

She's Already fast asleep.

I have to remember the bug spray...poor Annabeth was really shaken.

I hope I could make her forget about this in the morning so that she could enjoy her Birthday.

I wonder how she'll take to see everyone.

Tomorrow would be the first time she'd she Chiron.

Hopefully she wouldn't think it strange for him to be in a wheelchair.

I also hope she wouldn't make any connection being near something so familiar...

* * *

**Ello! Happy Summer Pilipinas!**

**Junior year for me is finally over! Hopefully when the results of exams come out and the honors list...I pretty am much up there...please?**

**Anyway. I'm back as promised and now since it's summer! For us here anyways...I can update more!**

**allen r- I'm happy you think it's ice too!:) Keep on hoping and wishing. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Thank you for reviewing.**

**authorofmanythings- pout no more for here I am. The aging process of Annabeth is random and kinda complicated to understand but I'll try to explain as much as I can with actual essential value...Thank you thank you for reviewing. Here's another blue cookie!**

**7NationArmy-Big Thanks for reviewing. I hope you tell me when your take of the outline will be up soon. **

**Ginevra Annabeth Herondale- Awww thank you. I'm glad you like this fanfic. I can assure more updates now for it is the start of my summer vacation tomorrow. Please stay in tune for more!**

**lilithvervain- Dude, you finally found it. If you're experiencing a great need for the house of hades, read on Averti! Andyes...there will be 'more' ;) .**

**(::) Extra (::) soft (::) and (::) chewy (::) BIG (::) chocolate (::) chip (::)blue cookies (::) for those who spread the word about this story to their friends! I will love you forever!**

**Update coming soon...as long as you keep those reviews coming! **

**~:) Once again Happy Summer! :)~**

**Oh and to my baby brother who is Graduating Grade school at the top of his class, congratulation! I'm so proud of you!**

**lots of love to all,**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	10. Spider patrol and bird eating fishes

**~P~**

_I also hope she wouldn't make any connection being near something so familiar..._

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual today.

I need to make sure everything will be set up by noon in Manhattan beach. Dad made the mist extra strong there so that every demigod coming wouldn't be attracting every monster lurking in New York.

It's a good thing mom knows a little hidden part of the beach away from mortals. The perfect place for this party next to Camp.

I wish we'd be celebrating there so that Annabeth could be with all her half siblings...problem is she isn't to know bout' that. I wish I could tell her that all the stories I've told her about heroes and gods were true.

But that might just harm her, she hasn't had a...uh how you say a shut down since when I first saw her when I awoke after the quest. I'm real thankful my stories weren't too familiar.

I'm pretty proud of myself. I was able to tell her all about our godly side of the world without really telling her about us. I'm also really lucky her young mind accepts things so easily. She hasn't questioned iris messages and she loves making believe about BlackJack and Ms. O' Leary.

I was actually scared when her dagger appeared.I was sure it would hit some memory...and probably the worst of that weapon there is but thank gods it didn't. Teaching was also scary. She was a baby, more or less.

I know she got that thing at seven but giving it to her at four? She only cut herself with the dagger once,it wasn't even deep at all. Just like a paper cut...but I freaked out. Mom was calmer than me by a long shot.

As I got the bags and made hot chocolate for the Birthday girl; I couldn't help but think what could have happened if Annabeth didn't go and I just went along myself.

If I had a stronger will power against her; I could've convinced her to let me go on my own.

If I survived that, She would've killed me later on but at least when the worse is over we could be-

"Good Morning Darling." Mom kissed me on the forehead interrupting my thoughts.

"Morning. I made you coffee." I handed her a mug.

Mom looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't been drinking this have you?"

I shook my head. I do not need anymore of that...I'm already ADHD anyways.

"I'll start up breakfast. What do you think she'd like?" Mom says opening the fridge.

"She loves her pancakes. She can't get enough of them." I say.

I mean I haven't.

Sixteen years and I still love that stuff.

"We had pancakes the other day and the day before that."

I shrugged. "Annabeth and her pancakes. I gotta say mom, I'm more of a cookie's guy." I say.

"Already taken care of. In the fridge Percy, sugar cookies, her favorite."

"Blue?" I asked mom.

Mom laughed. "Yes Percy. gods forbid every food be it's natural color around you."

Mom kissed me on the cheek. "Pop in a few pop tarts. She loves the chocolate one."

The kettle whistled. I got Annabeth's princess Sofia mug and mixed her some cocoa.

"Here you are Percy. Go on up and wake the birthday girl." Mom ordered.

After filling the tray with a plate of fluffy blue pancakes, Chocolate Pop tarts, sugar cookies and hot cocoa, I climbed the stairs to our room.

So far there had been no re appearance of the little terrors that scared Annabeth last night.

I met Paul in the hallway.

"Got everything packed?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Good. I'll load it into the van." He said heading down.

He stopped after a few steps.

"Oh! Here."

He handed me the little treat I asked from him before I went to bed.

_Perfect._

I opened the door to see Annabeth sitting up, petting Thalia and looking out the window. I hid the treat on my night stand.

"Hey, Sleeping beauty. You're up! I was just about to wake you Wise Girl."

I lowered the tray on the bed.

Annabeth was biting her little lip.

"Anything wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm scared. Did you see any spiders?" She asked in a little voice.

"Nope. I'm sure they're far far away. Now you shouldn't worry about that, not on your birthday besides, I won't let them hurt you." I promised.

Annabeth looked at the tray and brightened up considerably.

"Pancakes and hot chocolate and pop tarts...AND sugar cookies?" She asked once again happy.

"Uh-huh. Only the best for the Birthday Princess."

Annabeth smiled and dug in.

After a few forkfuls she got a cookie and gave it to me.

"Let's share." She said.

I smiled and took the cookie breaking a small piece of it to give to Thalia.

"No Percy! Owls don't eat stuff like that."

My eyebrows scrunch together.

"Oh? What do they eat?"

"Mice...fish?" It came out a question and I stared wide eyed at her.

Is that why the little bird loves nipping at me? Thalia (my cousin) said I also smelled of fish...but the good kind, mind you.

A second later Annabeth laughed out loud.

"Percy! Thalia won't eat you, Mr. son of Poseidon." Annabeth giggled.

I laughed too.

She's okay for now.

"Okay. Eat up. We gotta set everything up for the party."

I tell her.

Annabeth nodded taking another forkful.

I went on ahead and took a quick shower. Later I'll be near seawater, I'll be able to think better about everything then.

After my shower, I willed myself to dry just a little bit as to not make Annabeth suspicious. Last week she asked me why I was dry right away when she just heard the shower turn off.

Very observant for a toddler but she is a daughter of Athena after all, I guess it's to be expected.

I got my blue trunks with these cartoon fishes on it. It was older Annabeth's favorite because it was so childish she thought it was 'kinda cute.'

I know wearing this is risky but I want some stuff to be normal.

I wore my camp shirt on top and brush my teeth and try to tame my hair. As usual I give up later on.

When I went out Annabeth was already dressed with her pink bathing suite with her little camp shirt on top, like me.

I remember the vision Hestia showed me almost a year ago.

Annabeth so young and lost...

"I'm ready Percy!" She said.

I smiled.

This Annabeth's different.

She's growing up happy and very very loved.

"I want to give you a little something first." I tell her.

Her eyes shine with curiosity.

"What is it?" She asks excited.

I gave her the big blue chocolate brick.

_Thank you tyson!_

Annabeth studies the little treat.

"Wow. It's blue too! Even on the inside!"

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

Annabeth stares at it for a while, her expression of puzzlement.

"My head hurts a little..." Annabeth's forehead formed a perfect little V.

"Uhh...you're just excited. You're gonna love the place." I said hoping to distract her.

That did it.

Annabeth smiled.

The venue was a surprise.

All Annabeth knew was she was going swimming, she just doesn't know where.

"Let's go now!" She tugged my arm.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled.

I grabbed her little bag and went on down stairs.

"Mom! We're going."

"Alright. Just let me get my bag. Uhh..."

Annabeth runs to fetch mom's bag.

_Someone's becoming real excited to leave._

"Here Auntie Sally." Annabeth handed mom her beach bag.

"Thank you honey." Mom smiled at me.

I gave mom a kinda smug look.

_That's my Annabeth!_

"Hey, Wise Girl. Last one to the elevator is has to clean the ranch's horse stables!" I said sprinting forward.

"Cheater! You're gonna lose!" She screams running with me.

* * *

**Ello! **

**Chapter completion peeps. **

**Now...can you guess what else could happen next? Just to clear stuff up. Annabeth knows nothing about being a demigod...she just likes pretending to be a hero from percy's bedtime 't worry, she'll know eventually. Just not now.**

**Oh! I also named the chapters so don't be confused.**

**allen r- boy that really is a possibility. Percy really cares bout her alot. Thank you for reviewing again!**

** 7NationArmy- Thanks. I really do hope I get in. I'm overjoyed to know you and alot of others really like this story. Thank you for telling your friend and reviewing. c(::)(::)ckies for you!**

**KayCee- Thank you! I try my best to make this cute and not weird in anyway. Stay tuned for more chapters to come. Thank you for the review!**

**I'm eating gummy worms right now so I'm hyper and happy to write another chappie. I'll try to get one in tomorrow...most likely will...so keep those reviews coming.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Sweet dreams ya'll!**

**~Arissaprincess321**

**P.S. I kinda improved a bit of the writing in this chapter, just tiny changes just so you guys know. REVIEW!:)**


	11. Pinky promises, huntress and oracle

**Big letter /T/ is for the real Thalia. Small /t/ is for thalia the owlet.**

**~P~**

_"Cheater! You're gonna lose!" She screams running with me._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Annabeth asks for umpenth time.

"Yes we are now." Paul says parking the van.

He got us to the beach in record time.

Annabeth had a blindfold on for the surprise.

She is all smiles.

Especially since I'd be the one cleaning the demon dude's ranch...

_Ugh._

Annabeth gasped.

"I smell salt!" She removes her blindfold looking out the window.

"The beach? I thought we were going to the local pool!"

"Would you rather go to the local pool?" I asked.

"Nope!" She shakes her head.

"I love the beach."She gushed.

_You always did. I wonder why._

I sadly smile.

"Ooh! Percy you promised to teach me how to swim remember?" She smiled at me.

"Of coarse I remember." I tell her.

She practically jumps out of the van.

"Can you teach me now? I wanna swim!"

Where did all this energy come from?

Annabeth was suddenly showing her inner toddler.

"Hold up Annie." That stopped her from hyperventilating, She hasn't learned to control her ADHD self yet.

She crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus!" She mocked.

I wavered. Almost smiled and broke down at the same time.

_We always argued...she always said that..._

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hey." I mock glared at her, fighting the tears threatening to make an appearance.

I guess she saw something there.

She huffed. "I won't call you Perseus if you promise not to call me Annie." She negotiated.

"Fine." I gave in.

She stared at me skeptical then broke out a huge grin.

"Teach me how to swim now!" She urged me. Nudging me a bit.

She always got over stuff quickly.

"We gotta get everything sorted first. You'll be seeing your guests later."

"oh yeah." She said.

Annabeth surprised me with a hug.

"We can swim with them later right?" She asked flashing me her puppy dog face.

Man did I though that was a powerful weapon when she was older...I, as usual was wrong. It yields much more power now that she looks more damn adorable. Being a little girl and all.

"Alright alright."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky for me.

"Pinky promise." I agreed wrapping my pinky around hers.

She smiles, flashing me her baby teeth. Well most of them anyways, her two front teeth are now gone.

"With my pinky I pinky swear. Stronger than a promise..." She looks up at me expectant.

"Deeper than a dare." I finish.

Mom leads us to the hidden section.

Nice and quiet.

Time to set everything up.

~30 minutes later~

"Percy! It's Rachel!" Annabeth gasped.

She really liked Rachel and often talked to her using IMs.

I looked back, there she is all artsy and stuff.

She wore a white tee that she splattered paint on and shorts that were designed similarly.

"Rachel!" I smile.

"Hi Percy! Long time no see." Rachel hugged me then turned to Annabeth, pinching her cheek a little.

"And the birthday Girl! Happy Birthday!" She gave Annabeth a rectangular gift box with a big grey bow.

Annabeth excitedly opened it.

She squealed.

I peeked over her shoulder.

"An architecture book?"

Rachel grinned at me.

"Not just an architecture book. It's a first edition greek copy." Rachel said.

Annabeth was awestruck, Eyes wide with excitement.

At least some things never change.

"Wow." Annabeth mouthed.

"σύνθετη αρχιτεκτονική: Δομές και αρχαία ελληνικά κτίρια πρώτη έκδοση. Thanks Rachel!" Annabeth hugged the book tight running off to show mom.

I glanced at Rachel.

"Do you think she even realized that she spoke in greek?" Rachel asked me.

"I have no idea." I told her.

"You came alone?" I asked.

"Well...I ran into someone along the way but-"

"Hey! Kelp head." I felt a shock run through me.

A wave of electricity so familiar. I turned around ready to give her my death glare.

"thalia!" Annabeth called out confusing Thals.

As far as she knows, Annabeth doesn't know her.

Pine cone face turned to see Annabeth run after the owlet.

Annabeth catches up to the little bird.

"thalia!" She giggled a second then noticed my dear cousin with us.

"Come here Annabeth." I call.

She looks confused staring at Thalia, the human. She then happily skips to me.

"Percy, my architecture book looks funny. thalia said it's because it's written in Greek!" She says.

I bite my lip at Thalia's face.

"Uh...that's cool Wise Girl but listen I want you to meet a special someone." I say clearing my throat to stop from laughing.

Annabeth looks at Thalia again.

"Do I know you?" She asks her. "You look real familiar." She adds straight to the point.

"I don't think so squirt, but...I'm Thalia." Thals say a little awkwardly.

"Thalia?" Annabeth giggles again. "Just like this little owl's name." She holds up Thalia the owl in front of her.

"Uhh...Yeah." Thals rubs the back of her neck.

I can't help but laugh.

"Are you staying for my party?" Annabeth asks this time giving thals her puppy dog stare.

Thalia groaned.

I swear I heard her grumble "Not again." under her breath.

"Yeah. I am. Say, why did you think to name that little bird Thalia?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know. I like the name Thalia." She answered.

Thalia took a sharp breath.

"That's cool." She said a little shakily.

I know how you feel.

I give her a sympathetic look.

"Anyways, It's your birthday right?" Thalia got on one knee.

"Uh-huh." Annabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"Here. Happy Birthday." Thalia handed her a silver hair clip.

"Pretty!"

Thalia smiled.

"You gotta promise to always wear that. People say it makes you look tougher."

"Cool!"

"Annabeth! Do you want to bring some beach toys out?" Mom calls out.

"Oh yeah!" She ran off with thalia on her shoulders.

"What does that clip really do?" I ask as I watch Annabeth grab a pail and shovel.

"Don't go too far!" Mom called after Annabeth.

_She's about to unleash her inner architect. I'm sure of it._

I turn to Thals.

"It was actually from Artemis. It'll protect her from anything that would make her remember too much to cause harm. Lady Artemis thought it best to give it to her today since a lot would be coming from camp and it would be impossible to not get even a glitch." Thalia explained.

"That's a handy thing to have." Rachel commented.

"Thank you lady Artemis. Remind me to offer her something later."

"Sure and-" Thalia was cut off.

"Ahhh!"

_Annabeth._

All of our heads whip to the sound of the scream.

All I saw was little footsteps leading behind boulders.

I instinctively got riptide out of my pocket, running as fast as I could.

Turning the corner...I groan.

"You again?!"

* * *

**Ooohh! Who's making a re visit? Obviously a baddie but who?**

**You are sure to expect a bad arse Percy in the next chappie.**

**If that whatever touches even a single hair on our dear Wise Girl's head...He'd be real dead beef! *wink**wink***

**allen r- My heartfelt gratitude for your review. Thanks, really. I do hope you guys enjoy what I write here.**

**Thank you everyone for putting up with my takes-too-long-to-update pace... Really, you guys are awesome.**

**Hey, anyone else heard that the Guinea pig scene ain't happening in the sea of monster's movie?**

**I hate that...so much. It wounded me...in here. *points at heart***

**Moving on. Thank you for those who followed, Favorited and reviewed!**

**Lots more chapters to come.**

** Congratulations to my little brother for being the Valedictorian! We are so proud of you and thank you 7NationArmy, just so you know I did make it to the honor's list. Overall I'm the second top!**

**Please review on the way out!**

**See ya!**


	12. Percy's angry

**~P~**

_"You again?!"_

* * *

I can't believe this.

Old beef head seem to have found some friends.

Two hellhounds right behind him.

Annabeth was hanging by her foot, a slight flashback of a certain ex fiance' of both Grover and Clarisse comes to mind.

I shook my head.

I felt angry that he'd even touch her.

I was aware of the day taking a dark plunge. I heard the sea rushing violently near by.

It knew I was angry too.

"Put her down beefy!" Thalia barked.

I glanced at her.

Meeting her eyes,we had a silent agreement.

_No water, not yet._

Annabeth didn't even know how to swim yet.

I cursed myself for not giving in to those big grey eyes.

I head towards that stupid Minotaur, hate not helping to stop.

Annabeth's been through enough for a lifetime, she doesn't need this.

He swayed an unconscious Annabeth back and forth, taunting.

"Skhurtasas!" I all but growled.

If he hurts her...after I kill him, I'll meet him in tartarus to kill him all over again.

Suddenly he flung Annabeth back.

"No!" I screamed in horror.

I ran to catch her but beefy caught me by my foot.

"Vlacas!" I cry.

_Annabeth!_

"Uumpf!" I heard from my right.

I didn't turn to look, This bull is going to tartarus.

I blindly slished and slashed in my rage. I don't care that he got me by my foot.

He smashed me to a tree. I was a bit disoriented but it didn't cause me great pain.

I'm actually glad I'm still 'frozen in time' that I still can't feel all too well. I killed the ugly in the face and used my chance at distraction to pull out his right horn. It came off without me breaking a sweat.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins with anger lingering not to far behind. I felt the tug in my gut and saw the water swirl around me, lifting me off the ground without me having to think of it.

I made water arms and added insult to injury, snapping horn number two with a big, _Snap!_

I huffed as I circled the beast on my little ride, leaving small sloshes here and there. Around and around really fast, I was surprised why I wasn't dizzy. My mini ride incorporated itself to the big mass of water in a crazy frenzy I made with beefy in the eye of it.

I jumped off and landed on another little ride ready at my disposal.

My masterpiece at my command lifted old beefy up.

He was to my eye level. I practically felt his fear. Good.

I glared death at him.

With one final growl, I pushed riptide deep into him.

Golden dust of ugly rained down.

I turned as my foot set foot on the ground.

I was suddenly in a dark dark place.

I was floating, I couldn't move a muscle.

It wasn't like I was paralyzed but like I didn't have anything to move.

"Hello Perseus."

I looked up to a person I once considered my friend. One of which once betrayed us.

And one who supposedly was dead.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!**

**Ello, readers.**

**(/~/)(/:/) !Happy Easter!(/~/)(/:/)**

**Now Just so you know..**

**'Skhurtasas' means a colorful word that starts with the letter /f/.**

**'Vlacas' means moron.**

**Anyways...thank you for putting up with me once again.I know this is a short chapter but I have a reason why I had to end it there.  
**

**To tell you the truth, I was stuck in a rut for a few days trying to figure out how I'd lay all this out, and now...I could ominously say my plot has taken an interesting turn.**

**Whether you guys would be particularly happy with it or not is a mystery to me. I was just like' what the heck. I'll just go and have fun writing this up'. Hopefully you guys have fun reading it too.**

**Real hard stuff's gonna happen soon and it will be worth the loooooong wait.**

**I've also been looking for ballet schools lately so, you could blame that for one of my holdups. I haven't danced since I was ten and I'm fifteen now.**

**Tomorrow, I'll be visiting this school called Philippine ballet repertory to enroll and get my uniform and stuff. Anyone know this place?**

**LittleLizardLover- Now, you my dear sweet reader know...but who is Percy referring to now?:) Thanks a bunch for reviewing.**

**allen r- I suppose. I just wish they didn't remove that Guinea pig scene *pout* I was hoping on some major Percabeth there.**

**7NationArmy-Thank you:) I'm real glad you and a few others stick by hard here. I'm sure my lack of updates lose some part of the audience now and again.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, Favorited and followed. Yes I know who you all are and if I just had time...I'd thank all of you individually.**

**Once again Happy Easter ya'll. I'll see you all soon, mates!**

**Arissaprincess321 out!**


	13. Read in between the lines

**I have something Important to say. Please read until the end.**

**It pains me alot but,**

**I'm sorry guys...I've lost the inspiration to continue on this story.**

**I just can't finish this anymore.I won't update anymore.**

**I've lost my love for anything Percy Jackson.**

**You guys have been great and so understanding...you don't deserve this but again I'm sorry.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed,Favorited and followed.**

**It really means so much.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**With that said...**

**~(:!HaPPY aPrIL FoOLs !:)~**

**I'll update soon kay? Thanks for being great sports:)**

**xoxo, Arissaprincess321**


	14. The enemy of my enemy's my friend?

**~P~**

_I looked up to a person I once considered my friend. One of which once betrayed us._

_And one who supposedly was dead._

* * *

"L-Luke?"

He smiled at me.

My eyes widened.

_This wasn't Luke!_

His eyes were gold, just like...

"Kronos!" I gasped.

"Jackson..." He smirked.

"What are you doing? Where in Hades am I? Why are you Luke?" I asked incredulous.

Kronos face palmed like he couldn't believe I don't understand.

"Isn't it obvious? A favor to that wretched titaness." He smiled wickedly at me.

"What favor?" I asked defiant.

He stared at me with that glint in his eye. Silent.

"I don't have time for your games. Go back to Tartarus where you belong." I spat.

"Oh but you would love to know about your fate, little hero. Mnemosyne has a great deal laid out for you. It almost makes up for not being able to rise again for a few Milena at least."

"Oh? And what does that titan want?" I glared.

Kronos floated around me.

"Who am I to say? I have not a whim of intention to know what her business is."

"What did she tell you to do then?" I'm getting tired of this.

I tried to move my hand or wiggle my toes to no success.

"Tell me to do? Oh nothing, she doesn't know of any of this." He tells me nonchalant.

He got me gobsmacked.

"Then what favor are you doing for her?"

"Did I say favor for her? Oh please. I just want to warn you my dear little hero." He says sickly trying to sound sweet.

"Warn me?"

"She plans to destroy you." He said.

_I already knew that._

"Considered me warned. Now let me go!" I shout.

"Now now. I suppose you don't want to know she plans on taking that little child to raise herself-"

"What?!" I interrupt.

_She wants Annabeth?_

"Why? Raise her?"

_I don't understand._

Kronos shrugged.

"To teach her and eventually use her against Olympus. Mnemosyne saw potential in that child. She knows about the child's Intelligence. She plans on using that to her advantage. She doesn't even care to try to destroy you for she believes that the child would be the death of you when though exactly what power she has over you."

A lump formed on my throat.

_She's right, I'd rather die than be without Annabeth. Be with her young or old. I need her with me._

_ I can't even imagine..._

I shake my head.

"Why...why are you telling me this?"

"Perhaps..." He paced afloat in front of me.

"Perhaps I would rather destroy you myself? But as you see, I'm confined in the last form of which I took and in no shape to do any destroying. Perhaps I as well, loath Mnemosyne even more for thinking of a plan I wish I had thought of? It's obvious to anyone what that girl means to you. You would do anything for her. Give her anything. Perhaps even..._die for her_."

"So you're giving me a warning before hand...You're helping me because you're jealous of Mnemosyne?"

"Pride is a flaw of every being. Some higher in risk than others, take the little girl as an example. It runs in the...family. It allows you to do thing you normally wouldn't dream of doing." He said with a tone in his voice.

I can't really put a finger on it but I think he means Mnemosyne would use deadly pride...to get to Annabeth!

"I won't let her take Annabeth from me." I tell him, promise him.

"Oh? Of coarse." He agreed.

"But will you be able to handle _Annabeth_ willingly go?" He asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Will you handle being betrayed as such? Will it be the end for you then? Or will your loyalty live on to the point that you must protect that girl from both the titans and the gods?"

I opened my eyes but stayed silent.

I didn't know the answer.

Kronos looked at me. His gaze shifted as though knowing he got his point across.

"If you survive then I still probably won't have the satisfaction of doing anymore damage at this Milena, why should allow ridicule upon myself by just allowing such mockery to have the satisfaction of ending you Jackson?" He said.

"Do you know when...?" My voice is hoarse. My sight blurry.

"Alas." He raised his arms in exasperation.

"Time is unpredictable. I would've succeeded then If I'd had full control. Being the lord of time doesn't give me ultimate power over it. The fates do decree themselves to have such power and only them do so." He explained.

"So what's the use of this warning?" I ask taunting.

_He can't give me the right answers, so why did he bother._

"She tried. Idiotically tried to lure you. She shifted her plan and decided she wants the girl instead."

"What do you mean tried?"

"Earlier. She had a beast take the girl and you ended up killing him and his escorts."

"The minotaur and hell hounds."

_Annabeth fell..._

"Oh gods! Annabeth!" My knees buckled but quickly froze again.

Kronos studied me silently.

"You see? The mere mention of her harmed gets you to break any spell cast your way."

"I need to go now. She might be hurt." I tried to reason.

I probably shouldn't mention this because he wouldn't care but I need to go.

"Relax Perseus. She was saved by that oracle girl." He said.

"Rachel?" Kronos waved my anxiety off.

I breath a sigh of relief.

_She's safe. She's fine...for now._

"There is never security in the unknown." He states almost wisely.

"This may or not be farewell Perseus Jackson. But I promise you this, as dull witted as Mnemosyne is...If I am not your end, She may be. Don't get too connected to what could possible be your doom. If so my defeat and your..._heroics_ may as well be in vain then."

I wanted to yell for Kronos to shut up. He wouldn't know. Annabeth... She would never...

I went under. Darkness enveloped me again.

I tried to wiggle my toes again. This time it worked.

My head ached and I struggled to open my eyes.

I could smell and feel the sea near by calling for me...To heal me.

I felt someone shake me.

I opened my eyes and tried to get my bearings.

Seeing a figure of an eight year old girl.

I shut my eyes again and shook my head

When I looked up my sea green orbs stared widely to stormy grey eyes...a bit older grey eyes...

"Percy..."

* * *

**Ello my wonderful readers!**

**I got you with my A/n didn't I? Seriously...I wouldn't end my love for Percy Jackson so...well...just like that. It would never end. Never! I am a total PJO Addict. So that's way outta question here.**

**Alrighty, Review replies...**

**allen r- I know what you mean. I've read some to and...really...not making my day. Thank you over and over for the review.**

**Jay1697- Thanks. Don't worry...maybe the others were also pranks? Anyways Thank you for your review. I'm doing my best to make this different...hopefully good different.**

**wise0wl- You got it! You're wish is my command:) Thank you for being a great sport and reviewing!**

**Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon- Wow...ouwwie:( lol:) Thanks for reviewing!.**

**BlueBox821- I did a bit...:) You're request actually was actually in the right time. Thank you for reviewing:)**

**MJluver777- It may be so...I appreciate the review!**

**Thanks you all**

**Keep those reviews coming. I love hearing from you all.**

**More chapters to come!**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone.**

**I hope you guys can bear with me. As of now my great great grandmother is at her deathbed. She lives in LA and since I'm in another country I won't be able to see her anytime soon.**

**Because of the turn of events I guess you could see why i lack some inspiration to update. Don't worry I will update soon but for now, I'm taking a very short break. I do intend to finish this fic story.**

**Please pray for her. **

**It would mean o me a kajillion more than a review would.**

**Thank you for your prayers and support.**

**Arissaprincess321**


	16. Could that be the zebra to vegas?

~A~

"Percy?"

He opened his eyes but then fell asleep again.

Or is the medical term syncopate? I can't exactly remember what they called it in the channel I watched.

"Annabeth." I turned to my right.

"Mommy?" It's my mommy!

I stand up.

"Percy's sleeping again." I tell her.

Mama carries me.

I like being in her arms.

"He'll be fine dear." I looked behind mama.

There was this man that kinda looked like percy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Perseus' father."

I stared at percy's daddy.

He was percy's daddy? oh gosh he was percy's daddy!

Auntie sally approached them.

"Hello Sally, lovely as ever." He complimented her.

"Po-" She started to say something but then just looked at Percy.

He looked real tired. I guess falling from something real high could make you have a booboo.

"He shall be fine." Percy's daddy said.

I hope so. I don't want Percy hurt. I don't like it.

He then carried percy and started to walk.

"Where are you taking Percy? to the hospital? What's going on? I can only remember this dream."

"What dream my sweet?" Mommy asks.

"There was a monster in my dream, Pasiphae's son. I was playing then he got me and he made me fall but Percy's friend caught me and I saw him hurt Percy. After that I just woke up in the sand and I saw Percy falling from those rocks there. I think he got dizzy that's why he had to sleep."

Percy's daddy looked at mommy.

He looked worried.

"I suppose I will take him to this very special hospital. He must have fallen hard." Percy's daddy says.

"But he'll be alright, right?" I urged.

I'm scared.

"Yes he will." He said. He nodded to Auntie Sally and left.

I cuddled into mommy. I'm not so reassured.

"Annabeth sweetie, are you not tired?" I looked up at momma.

My eyes felt kinda heavy. I yawned.

"It's alright my sweet. Sleep." Mommy kissed my forehead.

_My dream is funny._

_For a while nothing was happening, it was very dark and I almost panicked because I remember the Spiders..._

_Before I could do anything. _

_I suddenly was in a different place._

_There's a older girl that had blonde hair just like mine._

_I couldn't see her face and I couldn't move._

_She was sitting beside a guy with hair just like..._

_Percy._

_But he looked younger._

_They were riding some truck full of animals. There was a zebra and a lion._

_It looked like they were talking but I can't hear what they're saying._

_I just stood there for a while._

_Just as I felt being pulled out of the dream, everything being misty..._

_I only caught one thing the girl said._

_Just one name,_

_'Seaweed Brain...'  
_

* * *

**Ello!**

**First and foremost I'd like to thank you all for the wait.**

**My great great grandmother died last April 19, 2013. She was buried on April 25.**

**I figured I shouldn't put this off any longer...and I did wanna thank you all for understanding. **

**Now enough of that. My grandmother's okay now, I'm sure.**

**Hey!:) I hope you like Little Annabeth's point of view. **

**I'll try to hand in another update by either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Now for some review response...**

**allen r- I'm glad you think it's good and I agree that Annabeth does love and care for Percy to some sisterly degree as of the early stages of my story.**

**Guest- HEA, you say? We'll see. Thank you for reviewing!**

**dont judge a book by its cover- I'm so happy you like my story. Please stick on by as I squeeze my brain for more chapters that are hopefully to your liking.**

**7NationArmy- Yes he is very much still frozen in time but after a while the effects were kinda starting to wear off...maybe...I'm not saying anything...no spoilers now...maybe when Percy's body has catched up and healed from the effects that a certain titan did...well...let's just hope WiseGirl also did some catching up. ..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Waiiit...not your birthday?**

**Oh well, Review!**

**Thank you!**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	17. Surprise?

**~P~**

When I opened my eyes, I accessed myself emotionally and physically, Something I've learned to do often since my girlfriend shrunk... finding out later that I feel fine.

As if the stress of anything that happened in the last 24 hours was nothing; and then I realized,

I was under water. At least, When I look out the window my view was the wide blue but I'm dry.

Wait, dad brought me here?

I rubbed my head sitting up on this California king sized bed.

_Woah._

This room is huge!

Probably about twice the size of mom's apartment.

This room was different from the room I was in the first time I ended up here.

There were windows and modern doors and a red carpet covering the whole floor.

The walls were a nice blue and some small grey designs of heroes were decorating the room here and there.

The large door on my left leads to the bathroom with a jacuzzi?

A jacuzzi underwater? And a rainfall shower was an Ipad on the wall that controlled the water's temperature and everything.

The door on my right leads into this walk in closet with lots of clothes and shoes.

I look down on my clothes. Umm...Where are my clothes?

I only come to realize now that I am only in my underwear.

I quickly go in the closet, maybe I can find something.

There was a royal blue couch in the middle of the closet. This closet is bigger than my room.

there were racks and racks of clothing ranging from normal casual wear to suites and even tuxes.

They were color coded.

It was like a mini mall shop.

I got a plain blue cotton shirt and some jeans and some sneakers.

They were my perfect size.

_Weird._

I studied a few clothing, They were all my size!

I scratch my head and decide to close the light in the closet. Save energy right?

As I turned to go a bright light shone on me. I turned and...

_Holy Poseidon!_

The clothes were gone! In it's place were togas and Greek sandals and...crowns?

There were also gold armor. Battle gear and some javelins, swords, bow and arrows and much more.

When I turned the light on...well, The light never turned off but when I clicked the switch again the cases like revolved and there where the usual closet clothes again.

I left the closet and studied the room fully.

High class furniture that you'd usually find in a five star hotel.

This room had everything! Some real comfy love seats and a single couch.

There is a mini fridge full of some snacks like cookies and junk food and even ambrosia and nectar.

I also noticed a desk in the corner with a blue glass laptop and a large plasma screen smart T.V. attached on the wall on top of it.

Beside that was a book shelf with some old hard spine books and new paperback ones, some in English and some in Greek.

And everything is dry, like me.

And all the furniture matched the color scheme of the whole room.

Blue and a touch of Grey.

My two favorite colors.

Something on the west wall caught my eye.

A blue button that said 'drain room'.

Self explanatory as to why I'm like in a dry luxury hotel suite underwater. Emphasis on dry.

Someone drained my room.

There was a knock on the double doors opposite the bed.

"Uhh...Come in?"

In came a nymph, taking the appearance of a normal girl of about ten years old.

"Lord?" She asks meekly.

It took a while for me to contemplate the fact that she was referring to me.

It was bad enough with all the other horses and fishes.

I was about to tell her to call me Percy instead but the nymph looks up at me with large blue eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"I..Um, yes?" I stutter a bit.

I can't help but remembering Annabeth doing exactly that.

_Oh gods Annabeth. I need to get to her soon._

"Lord, Master Tyson is requesting entrance to your chamber." She says.

"uh...Chamber?"I ask stupidly.

My chamber? This room?

"Yes m'lord. The royal prince's chamber. Is it to your liking? It may be redecorated at once as per your request." She answers stiffing a giggle.

"Um...no that's okay, I like it." I tell her.

She smiles a bit. "Shall I fetch master Tyson?"

"Uh, Yes..." I say. "please." I add.

She nods and leaves closing the double doors behind her.

After a while Tyson barges in dripping wet.

"Brother!" He tackles me with a huge hug. I notice that Tyson a little taller than before.

"Hey, big guy!"

He pulls away.

"Percy! Do you like this room? I built the other furniture that Annabeth designed." He told me happily.

"Annabeth designed this room?" I asked.

"Yes. Daddy asked her because she's architect of Olympus. It was supposed to be surprise!"

"When did she do that?" I asked turning around and only now noticing all the intricate little details around the room.

"After uncle Zeus gave me the new big stick!"

Annabeth must've been busy.

"Did you press the fork button?"

Fork button?

"This one!" Tyson went to the nightstand, There was a silver trident shaped button.

"Press it brother!" Tyson urged.

I pressed it and the room dims.

A large screen comes down from the ceiling.

I wait for a while and then I see Annabeth.

My sixteen year old WiseGirl.

She was wearing her normal camp clothes with her hair in a high pony tail. She had a pencil on her ear and a note pad in her hand.

She appears to be in this room but only the bed is there without any duvet or pillows. The room wasn't painted yet.

One of the merpeople approached her in human form, they were talking.

They were too far away to hear but whoever was holding the camera came closer.

"...So I'll be painting the room." Annabeth said, voice full of authority.

"Yes, milady."

When the guy left Annabeth only then noticed the Camera.

"It was on?" She asked.

"Yes! Say hi to Percy." Tyson said.

Annabeth smiled.

"If you see this, I bet you're surprised. Your dad wanted you to have somewhere to stay if ever you go here. He requested me from Olympus to do your room. Design it and stuff."

Annabeth pursed her lips.

_Oh man._

"I know you'll be overwhelmed..." She started.

"But your dad made me promise not to hold back. He said he wanted the best for his son."

She scowled.

_I miss that._

From the corner of my eye I see Tyson making an exit.

"By the way I've met a few of your fan club down here. Apparently they have a thing for the prince of the sea." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"How lucky and honored am I to be dating royalty." She giggled mockingly and then shook her head chuckling at herself.

I bit my lip.

"Well I hope you like it kelp head.I thought it would take a half a month or so to get my plans in motion but with the people I'm working with here I have no doubt we'll be finished in a week." She says.

"Oh And I'm adding a bookshelf. I have some books there and it wouldn't kill you to read Percy. Don't worry, some are written in greek."

_Gosh, always with the knowledge._

"Just so you know, I had nothing to do with your closet. Your dad wanted to personally take care of that so I have no idea what surprise waits for you there." Annabeth looks a little uncertain. _  
_

She bit her lip like she always does when she's nervous.

"I've been having some feelings these days like something's gonna happen, Probably nothing so don't worry SeaweedBrain." She reassures.

If only you knew...

"But It got me thinking Percy, If something were to happen...There are these books, In a panel under your bed." She says.

"I wrote them, but it's not like a diary. It's about our experiences together." She stared at the camera.

"Okay, maybe it is a diary." She lets in. I smile with my eyes a little misty.

"You are the only one allowed to look in there but only and if only something happens. I want you to keep them for me Percy. I trust you and as embarrassing as what I've wrote there...I know you won't really give me a hard time for whatever's in there." She glares at the camera for good measure.

"I swear _Perseus_ I will kick your butt if anyone else hears of this."

I let out a little sob and then breath it in.

I won't allow myself to do this. I've promised my Annabeth that I'll be strong for her.

I promised this Annabeth in front of me.

"I gotta go Perce, My job is never done." She sighs and then smirks mischievously.

"I'm thinking of whether I should add those baby pictures your mom showed me up here on the wall for display." She pointed behind her.

Her eyes were twinkling.

"Gosh Annie, you're lucky you didn't." I whisper.

I notice my voice crack in the end.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't dare anger the great super hot and hunky hero of all Olympus!Their words not mine. You wouldn't want an ego like mine, would you?" She rolled her eyes again.

I had the urge to pout.

_ She's a meanie._

I think fondly.

Annabeth turned back to the screen and stared at it with that look.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

"Annabeth..." My voice broke

By now I wasn't able to hold it. Tears escaped my eyes.

The screen blackened and hid itself up. The room's lighting back to normal.

I tried to be strong but I couldn't. I never broke down since I found out about Annabeth. Sure I was depressed a few times but not like this.

I want my Annabeth.

The little girl who lives with us...I love her and she will always be Annabeth Chase but she isn't my Annabeth...My Annabeth that knows she has to force me to do my homework. Or that Annabeth that would constantly remind me that she could kick my butt.

The one that calls me Perseus mockingly or endearingly but with love.

That Annabeth. My WiseGirl.

She is in that little girl somewhere, and I want her back.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Percabeth anyone? **

**Half of my summer's over...awww...now I'm starting to look at deadlines for the application of colleges here that offer great pre-law courses.**

**I'm thinking Ateneo de manila. Anyone from there? I have some question I'd like to ask if you don't mind.**

**Anyways...**

**animelover917- Thank you for your review. More Percabeth to come!**

**yolo- Thanks:) I always get overwhelmed when someone tells me they like what I write. It gives me inspiration to push myself and update.**

**blankslate37- Gods...thank you. I wanted a little say of Annabeth's since it's been Percy's mostly...**

**allen r- And Percabeth you shall have.**

**Thank you guys! **

**Now that I've update...I think I want some refrigerated mango cake...**

**REVIEW!**

**~Arissaprincess321 out you peeps!**


	18. Approval?

**~P~**

"Percy." I looked up from the foot of my bed and stared at the man who gave me my sea green eyes.

"Dad?" My voice sounded like a hobo that didn't have water for a few days.

"Are you alright son?" He really looked concerned.

I stare up at the big screen. The video was paused to annabeth smirking. I had pressed that fork button as Tyson put is many times.

_I wonder if dad had watched it while I didn't notice._

I didn't notice that I was now crouching dawn with some stray tears falling from my eyes.

I looked up at my fathers concerned godly face.

"I-I" I croaked.

_I shouldn't show weakness, not here._

Poseidon shook his head at me softly as though he read my mind.

_Oh yeah he can do that._

"Perseus, I am your father. I have also experienced being away from someone you truly love. If tears were to slip from your eyes it would be a sign of weakness my boy. It would be a sign of love." He told me helping me up.

"I want my Annabeth _daddy_." I choked out.

I never called him daddy.

It's sounds childish but that's how I feel. Like a small kid lost. I don't know what to do, I have no idea how to raise a kid and sure mom is the best help ever but...I'm also only as great as others see me because I had _help_.

Annabeth helped me.

A lot of other people helped me. Hades if Rachel didn't show up and tell me I'm not the hero of the prophecy somehow I have no idea if I would've gotten it.

A lot of people think I'm so heroic. Some even think I had the makings of a god. What others don't see me as is a normal kid who just got lucky and had great people by his side.

I turned from my father but he just went in front of me.

"Percy, I know you do. For now we must make with what we have. You wish for that young lady to be the girl you were with. You wish for her to know you. Well she does son. Just not how you would prefer but-" dad looked behind me.

"She's still Annabeth, Perseus. The one who would actually fight for a son of a sea spawn as yourself." I turned around.

I didn't bother to pretend I wasn't crying. I felt alone, hurt and..._vulnerable._

Something I didn't imagine feeling since I've bathe in the river Styx.

"Lady Athena." I said softly.

I felt tired. I didn't bother to bow either.

_If she kills me so be it._

"I have always thought that my daughter would have nothing but trouble being with you." She started giving me a pointed look.

"I wasn't wrong but I have come to realize that you would go through more than a little trouble for my daughter." Her gaze softened a bit.

"I know now young Percy that you may be worthy for her after all." She says slowly.

"Don't get me wrong your father and I still won't see eye to eye very soon..." To prove her point she glared at dad behind me.

"But you Percy must not let this past events break you. Prove to me that I was wrong from the beginning. It would be an insult to myself if I say my daughter was not wise. Perhaps then that she is wise when she chose you to be the sole person she strongly trusts. You mustn't give up on her. If anymore drama would occur in the future Percy..."

She looked me straight in the eye.

"You are all she has."

For once as I stare at Annabeth's mother I see her as only as Annabeth's mother. Not the wisdom goddess Athena but a mother who was worried for her child.

_A mother who fears the outcome of all this._

Staring at Athena's eyes also made me remember my Annabeth, full of wisdom.

I found my voice.

"I won't give up on her." I say. "I won't let her down. I never will" I promised.

I swear to the gods Lady Athena's lips quirked up at the sides.

She simply nodded than left.

_She called me Percy._

I also realized something.

"You let her into your domain?" I asked my dad.

He patted me on the back and smiled.

"She is right about not seeing eye to eye but as all of these events are happening to our favorite child we have decided to put our differences aside for the time being. Think of it as a temporary truce where we could still get away of insulting each other with out creating a full pledged war."

I looked up at the screen again.

_I renewed a promise Annabeth, not only to you but also your mother._

"She want to see you son. She's worried." My dad said giving me a smile.

I nodded and the light enveloped me.

When The light faded I was back in mom's apartment.

thalia flew on my head resting in my hair.

Thalia can running in.

She was about to say something but her animal counterpart made itself comfy in my head.

"I always knew your hair would make a perfect nest."

I gave her a glare. Cupping the little bird I gave it to Thals.

"Where is she?"

"Your room." I walked towards the room thalia the owlet flew from Thalia's hands and landed on my shoulder.

I entered the room quietly.

Annabeth was looking at something. I realized it was my T-shirt her older self gave me. She got is from that water park we went to before the thrill ride of love incident.

Her tiny face was crunched up in concentration no doubt asking herself where she saw the shirt before.

I stepped closer and purposely made a little noise.

She looked up.

"Seaweed Brain!

* * *

**Ello! how was it?**

**I wanted a little father/son time and decided to make it a little more interesting to add lady Athena.**

**Time for responses!**

**Stikenotes- Yeah...a touch of drama here and a touch of sadness there makes the story a little more believable, I guess. Thank you for your review. Your words mean a lot.**

**rocketeer-girl- I am touched. It's hard to believe that my writing can inspire you so. Compared to others my work really isn't that good. I still have some errors here and there. I guess it's just like when people tell you you're smart and you don't think you are...that's how it's for me. But really, if your grade is 99 above . You are smart! And if you keep it up you will no doubt be able to get into princeton! Thank you so much for the review.**

**allen r- A little bit more patience my friend. I swear as Annabeth gets older the better the fluff'll get!:) I thank you again and again for taking the time to review.**

**animelover917-I want Percy's room! I'm glad you liked the room's description...it's kinda a bit hard for me to explain what ever pops into my mind in detail. Thank you for the review!**

**A big thank you as well for those who Followed and Favorited.**

**You guys know who you are! You are also very highly appreciated!**

**Stay tuned for more demigods! Oh and just so you guys know...I have a fiction press account under the same username. Go check it out!**

**~Arissaprincess321 will try mango lassi and yes I love mangoes!**


	19. Through her years err months

**Annabeth Age: 8**

**~P~**

"No! Go away!"

I sat up straight in my bed.

_They're back._

_Styx._

I sit up fast and turn on the lights. Those little creeps start to make an escape.

I shoo them away. I found out long ago killing them by stepping on them only makes them multiply more.

Annabeth had so many bites on her. They usually fade in the morning but they are as itchy as Hades' gym socks.

I take my trusty bug spray and spray around the room then I quickly grab the special ointment.

It was delivered to me by Hermes express. It is from the god of healing himself.

_Thank gods for him._

I apply a small amount on her bites.

_Poor Annabeth._

She stirs.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asks confused.

I smile a bit bittersweet.

She refuse to call me anything other than that since I've came back from dad's place.

Now I'm not complaining but I do wish I knew where she got it or if she just made it up again.

"You were having a nightmare." I tell her.

She looks down on herself.

The bites aren't there anymore.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Okay." I say. She raises her arms.

"Carry me." She gives me her puppy dog eyes.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh alright." I carry herto my bed.

She was asleep just as her head hit my pillow.

I turn the lights off and get into bed beside Annabeth.

She snuggles near me.

I brush her hair out of her face and kiss her temple.

"Good night Wise Girl."

**Annabeth Age: 10**

**~P~**

"Percy! Look at the sketch I made." Annabeth happily skipped to me.

The sketch was of the Parthenon.

_Annabeth captured the details perfectly. Typical._

"I don't know why but I really like this. I want to visit it one day." She tells me.

"One day, I'll bring you there." I tell her.

Annabeth smiled.

"I'll be holding you to that." She said.

"Did you know The Parthenon in greek is Παρθενών? The name Parthenon means the virgin's place in Greek. It is a temple on the Athenian Acropolis, Greece, dedicated to the mom's namesake the maiden Athena whom the people of Athens considered their patron deity. Its construction began in 447 BC when the Athenian Empire was at the height of its power. It was completed in 438 BC, although decoration of the building continued until 432 BC. It is the most important surviving building of Classical greece."

She told me. She started spouting facts like these after she read that dang book Rachel gave her for her six/eight birthday.

_It is so annoying!_

_I might just kiss Rachel for it. On second thought...I don't want to die earlier than necessary._

I smirk. "Really now?"

"Yes! And the size of it is 69.5 by 30.9 m around 228 by 101 ft! It's used as a museum today."

"That's pretty cool." I tell her.

"Yeah and It is also considered one of Greece's greatest architecture building was constructed using limestone foundations and 22,000 tons of pentelic marble. The building was designed by the Architects Ictinus and Callicrates. It has 46 Doric columns which support the roof, with 8 across the front and back, and 17 on each side. Thomas Bruce, 7th Earl of Elgin took the some of the sculptures, now called the Elgin Marbles, from the Parthenon in 1759. They have been on display in the British museum since 1816." She continued.

Rachel gosh, I do need to thank you somehow.

"Okay! That's enough!" I proceed to carry her by the waist.

Annabeth squeals and giggles.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain." She says.

"No! You're gonna bore me to death if you keep talking." I tease.

She then glares and start to tickle me.

"Oh! Hey! Annabeth! I'm gonna...You might."

_Gosh this little girl!_

"Okay! I'll put you down Wise Girl!" I do just that.

She puts her tongue out of me, crossing her eyes and blows raspberries right in my face.

_Oh no she di-in't._

"Oh you're gonna get it." Annabeth ran with me dutifully chasing her.

**Annabeth Age: 11**

**~P~**

"Hey Annabeth your mom's here." I say. Athena dressed like a normal mortal then enters the room.

"Mommy!" Annabeth jumps up from her bed and kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Hello dear. What are we tackling today?"

"We are done with simple algebra. We're starting linear functions. And we're still in general science and pre-chemistry." She answers.

"What are you working on now?"

Annabeth shows her mother the periodic table.

"I took the liberty on memorizing this ahead of time. I also just finished the multiplication table by two hundred and four's" She said.

"That great sweetie. Let's begin with linear functions."

I left the room then.

Annabeth was home schooled for the past few months. Lady Athena being her teacher.

Since Annabeth grows at a fast pace although with no precise age pattern. Her being in regular schools won't do.

I don't know how Zeus was convinced to let Annabeth be with her mom more growing up but She is the wisdom goddess and I shouldn't question those stuff.

The only catch was Athena had to be all mortal mode around Annabeth even her speech is more modern.

Annabeth is obviously getting the best education in the universe having the all knowing wisdom goddess teach her before hand.

Believe it or not, I'm home schooled too because I apparently don't grow. The being stuck in time thing is slowing but it's too obvious for me to be going to school. I haven't changed in height and I missed my sophomore year anyways. When Annabeth catches up mom thinks of letting us both go on the same grade so I'll be waiting.

Lady Athena is my teacher as well but only in some subjects like English (mostly it's teaching me how to tone down the dyslexia), math (only the basic stuff in advance math like trig or calculus) and Greek (since my former teacher is re learning everything herself as well.

I think she teaches me because although she already said she approves, Intellectually I am still frowned upon and to tell you the truth I don't mind learning since I have nothing better to do.

Dad -He visits now and again.- secretly told me that Athena may have blessed me to be a bit more enthusiastic with learning to make her job easier.

Don't get me wrong, my skin still crawls and she still gives me piercing glares but it wasn't as bad a s before. At least I know she no longer has intentions of blasting me to smithereens.

I sigh.

I just hate that's she's making me memorize the whole periodic table from ones to twelves. Sure Annabeth knows until two hundred and four but what can she expect from her daughter?

_I only know until six._

I gotta get a move on before they finish Annabeth's lessons.

**Annabeth still age: 11**

**~A~**

Mom and I were eating some snacks Auntie Sally made. Mom was here for her weekly visits

_Gosh I love whatever she makes._

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

I take a deep breath.

"It's really confusing for me. I swear about a month or so ago I wasn't this age. My clothes in the closet...I doubt Percy changes my whole wardrobe every other week-"

Mom interrupts me.

"Annabeth my dear, we've talked about this. You have to trust us. Some things will happen that you won't be able to explain but the best you could do is trust that we are here. To support you, love you. Sometimes Annabeth wisdom...wanting to know something isn't all that good. Sometimes you are better of never knowing."

"It's just frustrating sometimes knowing unexplainable things are happening to you and you know something is being kept from you but you don't know whether to just stay quiet or do whatever it takes to find out." My head starts to hurt. It always does when I start to question this.

Mommy motions for me to come.

I sit beside her on the couch resting my head on her shoulder.

Mom plays with my curls for a second.

"Don't think into it much my dear. I know you won't be able to drop it fully."

_Mom knew me so well._

She kisses my temple.

I glance at the clock on the wall.

"You're going now?"

Mommy smiles.

"Yes sweetie, you know I have to." She kisses my cheek. "Be good for Percy, Sally and Paul."

"Yes ma'am." I answer.

My owl pet thalia flies to my mother's shoulder.

Mommy looks at thalia for a second and then strokes her little head.

That little bird always did that before mom leaves. I wish she doesn't have to leave but my family is complicated.

My biological mother isn't with my biological father and he has his own family. Auntie sally isn't really my Aunt but She's a very close friend of Mom and she rather allowed me to live with Auntie Sally for some reason.

thalia flies to my shoulder.

"Good night Annabeth."

"Good night mommy."

**Annabeth Age:12**

**~P~**

Annabeth is now 12.

She has been going to these events for home schooled kids and made a few friends who were older. Since Annabeth could pass up for a 13 year old we didn't have to worry about her age for a while. It was also nice to see her have normal mortal friends.

"Hey perce!" Rachel and Thalia greet.

So far, They have been the only other people who has seen Annabeth growing up.

She often already have head aches because she isn't as naive anymore and have often questioned what's happening to her.

Having more people from the godly side would be dangerous for Annabeth.

"Hi."

"Where's Annabeth?" Rachel asks.

"Our room with Stacey." I tell her.

"Stacey?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth met her in that dance last week. They're inseparable." I say.

For a second Thalia looked kinda hurt.

She was Annabeth's best friend. Now she's just an acquaintance.

I gave her a look and she glared at me.

"I'm fine kelp head." She grumbled.

"Just making sure you are pinecone face." I countered.

"It's that nice? You guys fighting like old times."

No, it's Annoying considering the fact that Thals is kinda frozen in time too...she never _matures._

"Stace, be quiet."

We heard giggling from the hallway.

"It's true! Don't act like otherwise Annabeth you have a crush on that boy." Stacey said.

That got my attention.

Thalia met my eye. We went a little closer to the doorway. Rachel shot both of us a disapproving look.

"Stop. I told you-" Annabeth whispered.

"Please. He's not your brother and not your cousin. Just a family friend right?" Stacey asked also in a whisper.

_Who are they talking about?_

"Well, yes."

"You like him...like like him. I see the way you look at him, don't deny it."

There's a little green monster I see and unfortunately I can't kill it with celestial bronze.

"I-"

"I'll tell him right now!" Stacey warned.

There was silence.

Stacey a little louder said.

"You asked for it. Oh Perc-oof!"

My eyes widened.

Thalia grinned at me.

Rachel smirked. Did she see something about this?

"Oww...okay! I won't." Stacey was pouting as she and Annabeth went in.

They froze as they saw us.

"Uhh..." Annabeth was blushing.

_Oh gods, Annabeth._

_I can't help but remember you doing that at this age when I asked you about your crush with Luke._

"Did you need something?" I asked diverting my thoughts.

_Be strong._

"Uhh...no. We got all we need. Right Stace?" She elbowed poor stacey.

"U-uh...oh yeah! Right."

Thalia stepped forward with a grin.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Uhh...Water! Yeah. We were thirsty."

"Of coarse it's the water." Rachel joined in the teasing.

Annabeth headed towards the fridge but I was in the way.

"Excuse me." She blushed.

I dutifully stepped aside.

"Oh Percy could get you water Annabeth." Thalia continued.

_Annabeth was adorable beet red._

"Thalia stop being mean." I said in defense of WiseGirl.

"Give her a break." I add.

"You're always on her side." Thalia mumbled.

Annabeth looked up confused.

I gave thalia a glare. Her eyes widened realizing her slip up.

Annabeth took the silence as a chance to take a retreat up to the room we still share.

I looked down for a while to compose myself. Annabeth reaching this age was really hard for me. The years to come will be even harder.

I gulp.

"I'm sorry-" Thalia tried to touch my arm.

"No. It's fine." I look up at her. "I'm fine."

"You're right. I didn't say anything that wasn't right." Thalia said.

"You are always there. Always had been." Rachel said.

"_Always_.." I whispered.

**Annabeth Age: 13**

**~P~**

"Sweetie, Wake up."

"Mom?" I wiped thelittlebit of drool from my chin. I hope Annabeth didn't see that.

"Annabeth saw something." Mom said.

"Where is she?" I asked. Grabbing riptide from under my pillow and putting on some pants over my boxers.

"With Stacey, Rachel and went to get Ice cream" I got a random shirt.

"This early? They stayed the night?"

"Rachel and Stacey just arrived. Thalia slept in the guest bedroom."

"I'll be quick mom." giving mom a chaste kiss on the cheek I run down the staires.

"Percy, be Careful!" She calls after me.

I turn the corner of the block and sure enoughthere wasa hellhound.

_Thank gods no one is around. I don't have the time to deal with mortals right now._

"Hey you! Big, fat and ugly! over here!" I call.

It turned to me a charged.

I uncap my trusty sword.

In precisely 2.3 minutes I was covered in monster dust.

Great, now I need a shower.

When I reached the apartment I quickly hop into the shower and in a minute flat I was squeecky clean.

I can only use my powers when Annabeth isn't here.

I willed myself to dry and I changed into cleaner clothes.

When I got to the kitchen Annabeth was there with Stacey, Rachel and Thalia.

Their backs were to me.

Stacey noticed me first.

"Hey Annabeth, you remember what you were telling me about Percy earlier."

Annabeth chuckled.

She turned to face me and got serious.

"You drool when you sleep."

Thalia gasped.

Stacey had a fit of giggles.

Annabeth suddenly looked confused. There was a v on her forehead.

_I want to kiss that v._

"Oh. I do, do I?" I choke out.

Stacey laughed harder thinking I was embarrassed.

I cannot believe she said that and by the looks of it neither does Annabeth.

**Annabeth Age: 14**

**~A~**

I go to school now. I've been able to go to this high school. I'm a freshman. I started just after winter break.

Percy went to this school not so far from here. He is also a freshman because he had to take a break supposedly for a year.

I still get constant headaches. Mother was right, I can't help but think of how Percy never age. How I age too fast, how I sometimes see stuff but if I look again they disappear.

Am I going crazy?

I don't know.

Am I already crazy?

Probably.

Does it make me even crazier to just go with everything?

Absolutely.

School's over and I'm now waiting for Seaweed Brain to pick me up. I can't exactly remember when I started calling him that but it fits and sounds good so it stuck.

Percy, driving Paul's prius parks beside the park of Prowley High.

He got his license recently.

"Hey Annabeth." He greets getting out.

"Hi."

Percy helps me with my backpack. He's such a gentleman.

Proving it again when he opens the shotgun door for me.

"Hey Wise Girl, I was wondering if you'd like to go to that italian restaurant you like later on. It is friday and mom said it's okay."

_Is he asking me out?_

Percy was blushing.

_Oh no. This can't be happening._

Percy looks at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath as the car stops on a stop light.

"Percy...no. I'm sorry."

"What?" He looks at me shocked.

"Percy are you asking as friends?" I need to make this clear.

The look he gives me clearly says no.

"Then I'm sorry. I can't." The car starts moving again.

Percy won't look at me.

"Why not?" He asks hurt. "Is it the age difference?"

"No. You're 16...I'm 14..."

"Then what's wrong?"

I gulp.

"I.."

_Why is it so hard to say?_

"I have a boyfriend."

* * *

**Ello!**

**Do you hate me right now?**

**Well...that was a pretty long chappie.**

**I'll just move on to the responses...**

**animelover917- Percy is really good in whatever he does. He's especially good in keeping himself intact when needed. Thank you for your review!**

**rocketeer-girl- Thank you. I know what you mean. Usually my classmates want me in their group and be their group leader just so they could get a higher grade. I have break downs too sometime but nobody has ever seen it. My break downs are private but it happens. Just don't stress yourself out too much you do have other friends that would be more than happy to listen to anything you have to say. With that said your review really means alot to me so thank you. People like you are my inspiration to continuing my stories. It means a lot to know people like what I do.**

**allen r- percabeth coming soon.**

**Thank you all for reading, favorite-ing, following and reviewing!**

**Has anyone read the Son of Sobek yet? Can anyone give me the link please? If you have.**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL MOMS OUT THERE!**


	20. Boyfriend

**Personal Record:**

Name: Lucas Zavier Ryland

Age:15

Height: 5'8

School: Manhattan East side High.

Current Grade: 9

GPA: 3.8

Eye color: Blue

Status: In a relationship

Birthday: August 16

**Relationships:**

**Parents**

Mother

Birth name: Leona Agatha Zavier

Legal name currently using after marriage: Leona Agatha Ryland

Occupation: Assistant publisher of E.S.M.P. (East Side Manhattan Publishing)

Age:38

Father: Darren Luke Ryland

Occupation: Human Resource Manager of Olympian Enterprises NY.

Age:41

**Sibling/s**

Sister: Selena Aggie Ryland

Age: 10

School: Riordan Prep.

**Current romantic**

Annabeth Chase, 9th Grade

**Past romantic Relationship/s**

Christine Romandez, 7-8th Grade

Current relationship: Friends

Luisa Marie Roita, 5-6th Grade

Current relationship: Good Friends

Any accountable misdemeanors: N/A

Any Criminal record: N/A

* * *

How did they meet?

**~A~**

Auntie Sally was just finishing the enrollment process.

I decided to wander around the school I will be studying at from now on.

I can't wait. I've wanted to go to a real school for ages.

Now don't get me wrong, My mother has been the best teacher ever and homeschooling isn't so bad but I long for that normal school experience.

Walking around MESH's campus, I was able to more or less acclimate myself.

I now there is high doubt of me ever losing my way.

When I reached the gym I saw that they have a rock climbing wall.

I instantly want to try it.

Nobody else was in the gym as far as I could tell but there were no harnesses lying around.

Oh I'll just try. But I won't go too high.

I climbed a few rocks and it wasn't hard at all...before I knew it I had reached the top and I rung the bell.

I didn't even break a sweat, It seemed real natural for me. It was even as though this wall was mere child's play.

My head then ached as I dwell on it so I shook myself of such thoughts.

I was half way down.

"You aren't supposed to be doing that."

The voice that echoed in the not so empty gymnasium made me lose my balance and my grip, resulting to me slipping into surprisingly waiting arms.

I looked up to blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

"Gee, I'm sorry. If I'd known me talking would distract you I would've kept my mouth shut until you're safely on the ground." He said.

I stood up.

The guy infront of me was really handsome. He was well built and looks about 15 or so. Nice dark blond almost brown hair. He's neat and cleans up well. He wore the school uniform. Navy blue dress pants, White shirt tie and vest and jacket with the school logo.

"Well thank you for breaking my fall but I can't say I appreciated you surprising me like that."

"What were you doing anyways?" He asked rather stupidly.

"Climbing the wall." I told him, did he not just see?

"I know that. I meant what sensible person would climb a wall like that without a harness or anyone around just in case you were to fall..." He rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to try. It was easy...until you distracted me." I rolled my eyes.

We had a staring contest for a while.

He sighed after realizing I wasn't backing down.

I inwardly smirked.

"Fine you win." _Good._

He seemed to think for a moment then hesitated but then decided to just say whatever he had to say.

"Say, how about I take you to this restaurant down the block as an apology for almost causing you to break your neck?"

Is he?

"Umm are you asking me...?"

"Well if you wanna see it that way but if not just as friends sound great too, take some time to get to know each other you know." He says.

"That's it? Straight to the point no corny jokes or pick up lines?"

"Do you want corny jokes or pick up lines? I mean I really feel attracted to you and sure I just met you but I'm not really making a move so early...like I said just an apology for almost making a trip to the hospital."

"I'll have to think about it. My Aunt is just enrolling me here."

"That's cool. We'll get to see each other more."

"Maybe." I shrug.

"What classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking mostly honors programs."

"Really? You must be pretty smart then."

"Oh you bet."

"What's your SAT score? GPA?" He asks.

"SAT? 2394. I have a 4.0 GPA." I tell him.

He whistles.

"Wow. I got a 2382 and a 3.8 GPA."

"That's pretty high too. I'm one of the smartest in class...well second smartest. Annie, my classmate scored a 2384 in her SAT and she has a 3.9 GPA." He says.

"But I think you'll out rank her." He said.

I just shrug, I was taught to be some what humble but I'd be lying If I said I wasn't proud of my grades. My mother after all is the reason why I was able to reach such high scores.

"Gosh, where are my manners? I'm Luke." He holds out his hand.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Annabeth." I shake his hand.

We talked for a while.

He was rather intelligent. He was funny and very care free and caring to others. He seems like a loyal person as well.

I have no idea but that struck me in a nice way.

I learned he wanted to be a doctor in the future. He wanted to be able to help save lives and he's pretty passionate about reaching his goals. His mom works as a publisher and his dad is an HR manager. He's pretty well brought up and he's in upper middle class type but he seems to like the simplicities of life although a little leisure here and there is welcomed by him.

After a while I told him I had to get back to Auntie Sally.

He insisted on walking me to the main office.

Aunty Sally was happy that I've already met a sensible person and she said it was okay to have a bit of fun with my new friend. She didn't even think to it much even if it was a boy.

"So have you thunk bout' it yet?" He asked.

"Well I am hungry... oh alright." I agree.

It was pretty cold out. Winter vacation was starting and I'll be starting school after that.

I shivered.

I forgot my Jacket back in Paul's Prius.

Luke took of his jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders.

"Gee for a really smart girl I'd think you would remember to bring a jacket." He teased.

I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you sure you're allowed to go out for lunch?"

"Yes. It's very much permitted.

We walked to the Italian restaurant I really like.

Like a gentleman he opened the door for me.

I can't help but think about Seaweed Brain.

The whole time he was pleasant to be with. He already admitted to liking me but he never once made me feel uncomfortable.

Lunch time was an hour and a half. He had a driver which he called to bring me home.

I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted. I gave him back his school jacket and thanked him for lunch.

At the last minute in the school parking lot...I felt compelled.

I chastely kissed him on the cheek before leaving. It felt weird but I also knew I was blushing the way home.

* * *

**Ello! **

**Any reactions? share share share it!**

**My summer in coming to an end pretty soon. Awww...**

**I am going on a trip. To Singapore! My flight is tomorrow. I haven't been on a plane since I was five. So I'm a bit nervous. I'll be there from tomorrow to Wednesday. So that's may 18-22.**

**I won't be updating til then. **

**Responses...(The first response is for the first review I got. It's a bit confusing since there are a lot of GUESTS reviews and I don't know how to distinguish you guys differently so I decided to number you guys, I hope you don't mind.)**

**Guest #1- I hope this update revived you. I thank you for your review. **

**Guest #2-I won't really give anything away. You'll just have to wait and see what will happen when our Annabeth is 16. Thank you for the review.**

**Guest #3- Like I said I won't give much away but...maybe I'll change my mind after responding to the other reviews? Thank you so much for typing out words in that review.**

**allen r-Maybe OOC but don't worry.~SPOILER~ I won't keep them apart too long.**

**animelover917- Me? NEVER!**

**rocketeer-girl- Yes you did. Stuff like that happen to me on a regular basis. Don't be to let down on it. When not so good stuff happen ...really good stuff are sure to come. Dump as much problems as you want. I'm ready to listen:)  
**

**Aeowyn Enix- why your name hard spelling? Averti thanks for reading my stuff...I miss reading your stuff too. I have succeded than my dear sisterif I have bespelled thee. By the way by any chance will you be in luneta park on June 1? **

**Mayhaah- Yeah...it really happened. Thanks for your review!**

**DazedDoxie- Thank you. I'm really glad you like my story.**

**Guest #4- I updated! Hope you like!**

**Guest #5- I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Heres a blue cookie! (::)**

**Guest # 6-Maybe...just maybe. I hope you enjoyed.**

******Guest # 7- Really? Thanks. I do try so hard to keep them in character but that's a hard task me not being Rick Riordan.  
**

**Guest # 8-I know. You'll see. Thank you for the review.  
**

******Guest # 9- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you also enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**Guest # 10-Thank you for your review I really appreciate it.  
**

**Thank you all really. Note to you all. I AM A CERTIFIED PERCABETH SHIPPER! I SHIP PERCABETH LIKE A SHIP SHIPPING SHIP! TRUST THE POWER OF PERCABETH.**

**Wish me luck on my flight.**

**Until then:)**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	21. 411

Guys here's the 411.

I'm still in singapore. some lady gave us wrong info on our flight home so we missed it...My siblings, mom and i slept in the airport! We're currently booking a new ticket-which is expensive. Internet access is rare-ish so please bear with the no update for now. I didn't want to break any promises and disappoint you'all again. I will update as soon as I go home. So... if you see the next chapter that means I've arrived safely back home.

Just a day longer at most. Thank you all.

Arissaprincess321 out!


	22. Fight, Jealous, Selflessness

_"I have a boyfriend."_

* * *

**~A~**

The car abruptly stopped.

Thank gods I was wearing a seat belt.

Why gods? Well Percy and I used to play make believe that we were children of gods because our parent's namesakes were gods.

Anyways I was completely thrown back into my seat.

"What?" He almost whispered.

"I-I have a boyfriend." I choked out, my head ached.

"You...?" Percy breath out.

He wouldn't meet my eyes now. He kept avoiding my gaze.

"Yes." I said softly.

He looked...broken.

I felt a little more than a little weird. An emotion I can't explain.

I wanted to defend myself and tell him I would have never known but with that look on his face, I didn't have the heart.

He stared blankly ahead a bit, took a deep breath and gave me one slow nod.

Before I could utter a single word He started the car again-a bit too fast-and never removed his eyes from the road.

I jumped when he asked me.

"Who is he?"

Percy's voice wasn't angry, it didn't sound hurt, it sounded calm...making it even scarier.

"H-his name is Luke...uhh Lucas. Lucas Zavier Ryland. He's in my grade."

Percy Nodded.

"15?"

"Yes." I answered timidly, so not like me.

"Smart aleck?"

"Smart. Honor student."

"How long have you been together?"

"Since my second day of school."

"Since your second day? You knew the guy a day and then just straight on established such a relationship with him? That was pretty stupid." He scoffed.

What was his problem?

"What's wrong with you? I didn't know you liked me that way. I'm sorry Percy. Okay? I knew Luke since enrollment, before winter break. I thought I'd have your support." I tell him.

"This is my first ever relationship." I try to reason. He winced.

"Luke is even coming over tonight. I was going to let him meet Aunt Sally and Uncle Paul and mom since she's coming here too." He gripped the steering wheel very tightly that his knuckles turned white in a matter of seconds.

"You're bringing him to **_my_** home?" He asks angrily.

That fueled my anger.

"**_Your_** home?" I all but screamed incredulously.

"I thought it was **_our_** home. I have no Idea what's your problem." I raise my arms up in frustration.

"I'm sorry I don't return the same feeling towards you but that's as far as I'd go to apologizing. You are acting like a complete child, Percy Jackson."

"I'm acting like a child?" He scoffs.

"Yes! I didn't mean to be all big and bad and break your heart but I am with Luke. He cares for me and...and..."

"And what?" He Challenges through clenched teeth.

"And I love him!"

The car stopped sharply in front of the apartment building.

Percy didn't answer me then. He just turned away after turning off the car's engine.

Usually he would race around and open my door for me and help me with my bag again...but that clearly wasn't gonna happen.

I wanted to reach out and hold the hand that was closed in a tight fist but I refrained. It wasn't gonna help and probably send out the wrong message.

I didn't need that.

I just shouldered my knapsack and get out of the car not daring to look back.

**~Later that night~**

I was in the living room couch finishing this weekend's homework. Percy came in and went straight to our room. I didn't get a good look on his face. His eyes were covered. I usually could tell how he felt through them but...

I sigh.

He didn't trudge up the stairs or bang the door. He simply acted like we never talked about anything. Thing is, he also avoided me.

I didn't mean for what I said to come out. I don't know if I really felt like that towards Luke already but Percy pushed me. He acted irrationally. I have to admit that I did too...slightly... but I won't say it out loud.

Aunty Sally came down the stairs.

"Annabeth your friend's coming over, right?" She asked.

"Yes. He'll be here soon." I started organizing my things.

"He?" She asked.

"Luke." I told her.

Realization came in her eyes.

"Oh yes Lucas Ryland."

"Yes. That's him." I nodded.

"I thought Stacey was coming."

"No just Luke. She was actually absent today. I asked her friends from Prowley."

Prowley was the High school my schools shares the parking lot with.

Prowley is a recreational type of school and Stacey loved it so she also isn't home schooled anymore.

"I see. I hope the poor dear isn't sick."

"I hope not too but she didn't call me. It is weird. She stopped communicating with me much when I started school and she afterwards-"

_ding dong._

"I'll get it!" I say. Keeping my bag away and jumping up to get the door.

I opened it to reveal,

"Mommy!" I went up and hugged her.

"Annabeth my sweet." She smiled at me.

"How was school?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we walked to the living room while Aunty Sally proceeded to get dinner out of the oven.

"Easy. We had a pop quiz in English Lit. and chemistry. It was a piece of cake. The dyslexia doesn't bother me as much so It turned out really good." I tell her.

We sit ourselves on the couch.

"How wonderful-"

_ding dong._

"Oh. Are you expecting anyone?" Mommy asks.

"Uh...yes."

Percy Appears on top of the stairs just staring. He wore an emotionless face.

Aunty Sally led mom to the dinning room.

I tried not to be too self conscious as I went to open the door for my boyfriend.

I was already so nervous. Nobody but Percy knew about my relationship.

Since he didn't take it well, and I expected him most of all to be on my side... I'm a bit scared of the outcome of this night.

I open the door.

Lucas greets me with a warm smile.

"Hello." We opt for a seemingly innocent little cheek peck just in case someone was watching.

"Hi." I smile still nervous.

Luke senses my anxiety.

"Hey, everything will be okay, Anna." He whispers.

Usually I wouldn't allow anyone to call me that but he did allow me to call him lukie although a bit reluctant and he only calls me that when we're alone so it's okay.

"Dinners ready." Aunt Sally announces.

"Just in time." Luke says.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?"

I open the door wider letting him in and lead him to the dinning room.

We had a round table that usually seated five but can seat six with Uncle Paul and Aunt sally beside each other, Percy was beside Uncle Paul and mom was beside Aunt Sally. We added the chair we used to remove the so I was seated between Percy and Mom.

Percy, Mommy, Paul and Aunt Sally were already seated. My usual seat was beside Percy and at the other side the spare seat.

I didn't think it best to sit beside Percy but I couldn't let Luke sit beside him with Percy acting this way.

He to me was obviously upset but he did really good at not showing it.

I reluctantly decided to just stay in my usual seat.

Mom was looking at Luke and I with interest.

"Annabeth, who's this?"

"Uhh...Well mom, Aunty Sally, Paul, Percy...this is Lucas Ryland. My boyfriend." I introduce.

Percy closed his eyes for a second. It was so quick I would've thought I just imagined it.

Aunty Sally and Uncle Paul exchanged a look then shot a worried one at Percy.

I think they knew about Percy's feelings for me. And they seem more surprised that Percy didn't look surprise.

Mom's eyes turned stormy like mine does when I am in deep thought.

I bit my lip.

Luke shifted a bit at the silence but then regained himself.

He boldly but ever so respectfully wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes. Anna and I have been together for quite some time."

I blushed and glared at him playfully for calling me that in front of everyone.

Percy caught my eye but then looked away just as quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aunty Sally said sincerely.

"Why don't you take a seat." I head to my chair.

Luke beat me opening it and letting me sit down before pushing me in. It may seem as though he was trying to earn some good points but that wasn't the case. Luke was simply a true gentleman.

Something rare. Maybe not so because Percy is kinda one too but, never mind.

Dinner was a bit awkward but Aunty Sally did her best making sure we were a lot more comfortable than we feel. She still threw worried looks at Percy who looked nonchalant all throughout meal.

I start to gather up the plates.

"I'll do that dear." Aunty Sally stops me.

"No please. Allow me." Luke says taking the plates from me.

"Oh don't be silly. You are the guest."

"Please I insist. You have cooked a delightful meal and it's the least I could do to thank you for having me."

He says taking the plates to the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed early mom." Percy speaks up only looking at Aunty Sally.

"Alright Percy." With permission granted Percy left the table.

I noticed mom kept glancing at Percy as well all throughout the night.

Mom wasn't too close to Percy. She wasn't so fond of him but more like she tolerated him and respected him in some aspect.

The look she gave, could it be that she knew about Percy too? Is that why she didn't really like him? Does she disapprove Luke?

Speak of the Devil.

"Umm...May I use the comfort room?" He asked politely.

"Down the hall dear." Aunty Sally says.

Mom trails her eyes on Luke and then looks at me.

"A word my sweet."

Aunty Sally and Uncle Paul leaves to give us privacy, which my mother obviously is asking for.

"Yes mommy?" I feel like a little girl from the look mom gives me.

"Are you sure about that boy?"

I'm only a bit surprised. Mom usually is straight forward.

"Mother..." I breath.

Mom raises her hand as if knowing she won't get the answer she wants.

"You're hesitant my dear." She tells me softly.

"I really like him." I answer.

"You like him?"

"Yes."

"You admire him?"

"Yes."

"Adore him?"

"Uhh...yes."

"Care for him?"

"Yes."

"Look up to him? Concerned for him?"

"Yes and yes."

"Love him?"

"I-"

I look up at my mother. Where is she going with this?

"Percy." She says simply.

"What about him?" I ask now weary.

"You like him?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"You admire him?"

"Well..Yes."

"Adore him?"

"I suppose."

"Care for him?"

"Yes."

"Would be frightened for his safety?"

"Yes."

"Well being."

"Of coarse."

"Look up to him? Concerned for him?"

"Mother, please."

"Annabeth." She set me her stern eyes.

"Yes." I give in and brace myself.

"Love him?"

A few tears escape my eyes.

"You don't like Percy. Why are you acting as though you prefer him over Luke? Luke is an honor student. He is well off, educated with bright plans for the future. I'd think my mother who values all those would approve." My voice cracks.

"Annabeth-"

My head snaps up to the sound of a door banging.

Luke enters the kitchen a few seconds later.

He looked really mad but his eyes softened when he saw the situation.

I wiped tears from my eyes pathetically feeling very chastised.

Luke frowns thinking the obvious.

He knows mom does not approve.

"I have to go Annabeth." He boldly kisses me on the lips this time but it was more of a comfort kiss than anything else.

He nods to mom.

"I'll see myself out."

He squeezes my hand.

"Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you for coming." I say. He gives me one more kiss on the forehead and then leaves.

"I'm going to bed now." I say really tired now.

Doesn't anyone support me? Other girls look for bad boys who got kicked out of numerous schools and get detention on a daily basis. I introduce the third smartest in class and nobody likes him.

"Annabeth do not misunderstand me-."

"But mommy. That's the point I don't understand. I don't understand a lot of things. People tell me to just deal with it and often said knowledge isn't always best but I want to understand. I want to know." I don't yell but I do show my frustration.

"I know but not only is knowledge not always best but sometimes knowing may even lead to endangering your safety."

"How?"

"You will understand soon dear, you must have patience. Patience is the utmost important key in your situation. That along with trust of course."

"I'm trying."

"I know sweetie." She kisses me on the cheek.

"I must go as well. I'll also see myself out. And Annabeth dear, Sometimes knowledge is knowing we cannot know."

Mom can be so cryptic and philosophical sometimes.

I wonder what happened.

I crept into Percy's room in which he and I share. Since our argument in the Prius I started thinking that I do not belong here. He was right. It's his room, his house, his family and and I don't know.

Usually when I feel really down as though the world was all ganging up on me the only thing, only one that prevents me from having a rebel yell is Percy. His arms around me and I on his bed, him comforting me.

I glanced at Percy. He seems asleep but I wasn't sure.

I can't sleep in the same room with him tonight. I grab my pillow and my blanket and pet thalia for a while. I hardly play with her because of school.

She awakens and seems to notice my mood.

My ever loyal owl flies to my shoulder and snuggles to my neck.

Fast asleep in seconds.

I close the door gently behind me.

I don't know how long I've stood in the hallway but a quiet sobbing snapped me out of my reverie.

So he was awake?

I can't believe I've caused that.

I felt a pang of pain shoot through my chest

_You're being ridiculous. You could have never known he liked you. It's not like you did it on purpose._

But I fought with him. I never had any serious arguments with Percy. He never lost his temper on me.

He did earlier though and it frightened me badly.

I climbed down the stairs and settled myself on the couch. I put thalia beside me.

It's been a long night and after a few cathartic tears I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow.

**~P~**

I heard her creep into the room. I also heard some shuffling of sheets. I saw her from the corner of my eye. She was petting her pet. thalia awakened and dutifully flew to her master's shoulder. She opened the door and closed it behind her then.

I wasn't able to take it. I cried. I sobbed heart wrenching but silent wails.

Why is this happening. I've been patient. But the fates are cruel. He just had to be named Luke...Another Luke that would take her away from me. Correction. Apparently already took her from me.

What's worse?

He seems perfect for her. He's exactly what Athena would have preferred from the start. Good guy, good grades, sensible family with no relationship whatsoever to her arch nemesis.

I hold Annabeth's camp necklace, fingering the pendant I gave her when she became my girlfriend.

First ever relationship she says? If she only knew.

What's wrong with me? I lost her. I lost her to a freaking titan.I practically lost her to death and now I lost her to a mere mortal.

She loves him? hah She used to love me. I never stopped loving her.

As angry as I am I still don't not love her. She's my WiseGirl, my everything.

Bathing in the river Styx didn't compare to how much those three words hurt me.

I love him...

She loves him...

Who am I to deny her of being happy with loving him?

Hades I can't deny her of anything.

If he makes her happy...If she truly loves him. Then I won't interfere.

I'll do anything to make her happy. She deserves that much. She deserves nothing less.

I did give Lucas a warning earlier. I made him know I was jealous as Hades and I made him know that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he ever hurt her.

We almost fought but I refrained. Annabeth wouldn't have looked kindly to me even more if I did.

I decide to check on her.

I find her on the couch knocked out. It's obvious she's been crying too. For what? Our fight? I don't know.

I just brush her hair away from her eyes and kiss her on the forehead.

"You did promise never to make anything easy for me didn't you?"

_Oh Annabeth Chase._

* * *

**Ello!**

**That's the longest chappie I did I think...I'll check...lol. You guys deserve it. What you don't deserve is too much sadness...I said it before and I'll say it again TRUST IN THE POWER OF PERCABETH!**

**"knowledge is knowing we cannot know"~ Albert Einstein, Son of Athena.  
**

**Ameriak- I'll remember that. I take it you didn't expect that?**

**stikenotes- I know and it does pain me to write this. But what's a good story without a little bit of drama? **

**Mayhaah- Thank you! for the review and the notice that I saw which meant you cared. My mother didn't know what to do because we spent all our budget on that trip but thank god some people came to help.  
**

**Guest- I appreciate really long reviews first of all so that was no problem at all and I'm so happy you guys really like this story. I try to be as unique as possible with the out line of the story so it isn't something you may have crossed before. I guess some of your questions are answered here. And Athena's reaction really wasn't what you expected I'm presuming. So hopefully you guys don't mind twists and surprises. I try to update once a week but school is starting on june here in the Philippines and I'm looking for colleges early because I'm an incoming senior and all so...I don't really have a schedule because I randomly get how something plays out and that the time I put it to typing (writing...get it?...because me using a computer...errr laptop.) Only when I really can't because for example I was stuck in another country because of that stupid mix up...anyways I try to makeup for it...Hopefully this very long chappie will do. Oh your statement and I quote "this sounds like the kind of opposite of what happened in the books, where Annabeth liked like first but in The end only felt brotherly towards him, and went for Percy instead..." unquote...that was exactly what I was going for but refer to big bold capital letters above and do not panic. P.S. Multiple reviews don't bug me whether or not you think it makes sense or not. Every review HIGHlY Appreciated.  
**

**allen r- oh but the juicy stuff is just beginning. Remember Patience is the utmost important key in your situation...that along side trust, of course.  
**

**animelover917- too much?**

**KayCee- Just call him Lucas...that's how I bear with it. Thank you for the review.  
**

**pjo rulez- sorry...not quick enough to update put hopefully this balanced the whole too short chappie thing. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**rocketeer-girl- a bit random there. You remind me of my best friend. :) She transferred schools two years ago and we don't get to see each other much. Anyways thank you for sharing...I told you I'm a good listener and I appreciate anything that comes my way. That story's sweet...By the way how's it going with school?  
**

**THANK YOU for all your support. Patience and everything in between.**

**Do me a favor and tell your friends about this story...review too please!**

**Updates to come.**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	23. We are okay

**~A~**

_"You did promise never to make anything easy for me didn't you?"_

_'what?'_

Everything blackens again.

When I wake up, I was on my bed in Percy's room...with no Percy.

Wait, I wasn't on my bed. I was on his.

I looked over and saw my bed not touched in any way other than the fact that it's missing my pillow and blanket.

I know I took them down last night. I slept on the couch not on Percy's bed, He was asleep here.

It was pretty early. 5:00 AM. I'm usually the one to wake up before anybody else and it's a saturday today.

I'm real happy to wake up to the nightmare I had last night.

I didn't scream out but the dream was still frightening. _Where is he?_

My phone rings. I have a text. I hardly use this phone. I'm not really the texting type.

_Good Morning Anna. I don't know if you're awake yet but now that we're out, I'd figured I'd no longer have to resist the urge of bringing a smile on your face this early in case of being caught. L~X_

That did bring a smile on my face for a while.

I was now wondering where old Seaweed Brain is.

The argument we had still pained me. That would probably the first real big fight we had ever.

I hope he wasn't too angry with me. I can't stand to lose him. Yes, I may not really returnthe same feelings he has for me but I care for him really really much.

I crept down the stairs passing the hallway leading to the living room.

There he was.

That idiot slept on the couch and let me stay on his bed.

He carried me up?

And I didn't wake up?

I am not a heavy sleeper.

I took a second to study him.

His unruly hair was all over his face.

He had some drool in the corner of his mouth. I always tease him about that.

He looked so peaceful, like the Percy I was so used to. His temper, directed at me was a shock.

Will he still be there for me? Or does he hate me now? What if he doesn't want me here anymore?

Could I be brave enough to leave if it calls for it?

A few tears slip from my eyes as I recall my nightmare.

It wasn't a type that would be scarier than the ones before but what happened there scared me more than I could've imagined.

"Annabeth...?"

I looked up a little unsure.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

How could he be so gentle? The way I yelled at him yesterday.

"I-I had a nightmare." I say in a small voice.

He looks at me expressionless then shakes his head.

"Come here." He orders softly opening his arms.

This would be sending out mixed signals, something I don't want to do but...

I willingly went. He closed his arms around me as I cried. Just like he always did when I wake up from a night mare.

He just comforted me.

When I calmed down somewhat he looked at me wearily.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time.

"You're sorry?" I ask.

Is he kidding me?

"For what?"

"You're right. I should support you. I have no right to make you unhappy."

I shake my head.

"You don't. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be."

"You have nothing to be-"

I interrupt him.

"Don't start with me there. Nothing to apologize for? You've done so much for me and I return the favor by bringing you down. Adding insult to injury. Yelling at you. Being an awful person..."

A few more tears slip out. I'm a mess!

"Hey." Percy lifts my chin to meet his eyes.

He brushes the tears away.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. "I don't want to fight, I hate it. I'm really sorry. Please tell me you're not mad at me." My voice is so hoarse because of all this crying.

"Mad at you?" He ask disbelieving and hugs me tighter.

"You may never know how furious I am with this situation." He tells me.

"Yes I am very much upset." He admits with his jaw clenched tight.

He takes a deep breath. In through the nose out through the mouth.

"Yes, I promise to hurt him if he ever even for a second think about hurting you." I bite my lip.

His voice dangerous.

He looks at me for a second and visibly calms down.

I calm him down?

"But...I'm not mad at you. Annabeth gods I can never be mad at you."

He shakes his head again and I just hide my face in his chest.

I hate the thought that comes through my mind.

When I'm upset, I don't go looking for Luke, I go looking for Seaweed Brain.

I pull away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Would you quit apologizing? I thought it was hard for you to do that but when you get started you just can't stop." He tease.

I nudge him.

"I'm apologizing here. Putting my own mind, heart on display and you're teasing me?" I play overly dramatically hurt.

He just smirks at me.

I nudge him again and he nudges me back.

"Jerk!" I say putting my tongue out at him.

He hates that, annoys him to Hades.

He starts to stand and I take him by surprise by jumping up and over the couch to escape.

"Hey! Come back here Wise Girl!"

We're okay...somewhat okay but nevertheless still okay.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Short chappie? You bet.**

**That's because I wasn't really planning to update so soon but it seems right to stop it here too.**

**You're probably wondering, What in Hades is this writer up to?**

**I can't say...I'm not allowed to. I've forbid myself unless you all wanna be spoiled?**

**No...?**

**Then my mouth is keeping shut.**

**Responses...(If you have time read over all of them sometimes spoilers slip out:))**

**Guest- you are welcome! Thank you. You seem to always point out little bits that I put some real careful thought to and I'm so happy you really like it. Yes PERCABETH TIL THE END! no exemptions. Now that our dear Annabeth is older I do see it fit to add in her POVs more and the plot does call for it so yeah. Annabeth's best friend? I will not say there is or isn't something bout' her...if there was and I'm not saying there is or isn't but don't you think I would have just not minded you mentioning that in the review if it was no big deal or something were to happen in the near future? Hmmm I think I said more than enough there *wink*. About Luke...I'm notgiving anything away. You're really smart. I think you'd be able to figure out my schemes way before I unfold everything...note that I said you notice all the little careful details? Thank you thank you thank you. It means the world to me that you truly enjoy what I do.**

**Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon- Well you need not wait too long for this. I hope you liked it.**

**DazedDoxie- Thank you! Brace yourself though more to come!**

**allen r- oh my dear friend. Bear with me. It will be worth it. Thank you for sticking by even if you're practically losing...are you?**

**Genaegis- I'll remember that- that aside. Thank you so much for taking time to read and review. You're very right that I could turn all this around...so much could happen from this point. To tell you the truth I had to write down specifically how I want it to turn out because after a while something pops up and well...it's confusing but fun. I've got guesses that this was all a dream and it never happened...tempting but no. Annabeth could be with the reincarnated person that is Luke Castellan...very tempting. Percy could be turning into the toddler next...wouldn't that be frustrating? Annabeth could run away and meet someone else...more Percabeth deprivation? Can my own heart take that? writing about her and someone else? A new enemy may rise. Someone may come and something might happen that would endanger someone and this and that...so many possibilities! I know it's evil of me for torturing you this way so I'll keep quiet now. **

**rocketeer-girl- Oh little flaw in my profile I'm fifteen now. I need to remember to change that. Anyways...It's good you are random and hyper...that's a secret of staying young my gal pal. School here is about to start...June 18 for me. I'm a senior! In Philippines after 6th grade you go straight to high school in most schools only international schools here have middle school so yeah pretty young most would say but it's normal here. I also randomly laugh at something that could have happened the other day or week or just a random thought from when I was very young-er...lol. Once again thank you for your review/s multiple reviews don't bother me and I love that you take time to type long reviews. It means you are more than just a bit interested in what I do so thank you!**

**Tell your friend about this! Oh and major fans of Percabeth I have a facebook page entitled 'Percabeth' it has a hundred and eleven likes so far. So if you like please go like.**

**Review!**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	24. It's a relationship montage

**~A~**

_'Anna...' ~L_

_'Lukie.' ~A_

_'touche' How was school?' ~L_

_'you were there.' ~A_

_'So?' ~ L_

_'So so...' ~A_

_'Well I was wondering if you're free tonight?' ~L_

_'Where to?' ~A_

_'Just a movie. I hear the Peter Johnson and the Trident heist is out.' ~L_

_'The guy who obsessed on old weaponry made from expensive metal?' ~A_

_'Yeah. You read the book right?' ~L_

_'Yes. And the second book about his journey to the Bermuda triangle to get this old dagger is also very addicting. Rickie Riondan is a very talented Author.' ~A_

_'So you game?' ~L_

_'Well I guess since I've done all my homework already and I don't have any upcoming tests but it's a school night Luke.' ~A_

_'I know. I promise just a quick night out.' ~L_

_'Okay...' ~A_

_'You hang up.' ~L_

_'No you hang up.' ~A_

_'No you' ~L_

_'We'll both do it. At the count of three?' ~A_

_'okay at three.' ~L_

_'one...' ~A_

_'two...' ~L_

_'Three.' ~A_

I blew my my hair out of my eyes. A date.

I rummaged through the 'enchanted' closet in which I named it. Don't ask why.

Going through my clothes I spot my favorite T-shirt.

It was orange and had some writing on it but it long since faded...or maybe that was the design? I don't know. There is just something about that shirt that I love.

I think Percy has a similar one.

I decide to just wear my favorite shirt. I step out and see Percy on his bed going through homework.

How can he do that? I didn't hear anything.

When he looked up at me some shock registered on his face but he hid quickly.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing." He says.

Yeah right.

"What? Really."

"Nothing. It's just the shirt."

"What about it."

"Nothing it looks good on you." He says.

I look at him suspicious but then finally drop it.

I go to the bathroom and put on a bit on some mascara and lip balm, nothing much. I prefer natural.

"You're going out?" Percy asked as I re-entered the room.

"Uhh yes. Movie." I say.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go." I say insistent to avoid any awkward anything.

As I turn around Percy yells.

"Annabeth! Wait!"

I turn.

"What?"

"U-uh.." Percy became speechless. He looked like a tomato.

"Percy, I'm kinda pressed for time."

"Yeah but...umm." He bit his lip, was he trying not to laugh?

I can't lie and say that that didn't affect me-the biting his lip part but now I'm annoyed.

"Just spit it out!"

"Shorts!" He says.

Shorts?

I turn my head and look.

Oh gods.

I cover my face the blood rushing on my cheeks.

I suppose it's about time and all but why now?

"Y-You wait here." Percy tells me. Stepping around me and out the door.

I knew what was happening but this is still new.

Oh how embarrassing. Percy!

Oh gosh Luke!

I grab my phone and text him.

_Gonna be late. Embarrassing Girl problems. A~X_

He text back quickly.

_Oh? The big girl surprise? Don't worry I understand.;) L~X_

_Meanie! A~X_

_Alright sorry, Anna. Good luck though. I'll get us the tickets. L~X_

Percy re-enters the room.

"Pads or tampons?" He asks.

Holding up said items.

"I-I umm don't you think I should use pads for my first time?"

"Uhh yeah okay. Here." He hands me a pack.

"You go clean up." He orders.

I do just that.

Wait. I forgot-

Knock knock

"Annabeth?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You forgot this."

"I opened the door a bit and Percy handed me the offending article of clothing.

He got me my underw- Can this get any worse?

When I got out fresh and new I was still red faced.

"T-Thanks." I stutter.

"No problem." He smiles amusement in his eyes.

He was trying not to laugh!

"Perseus!" I scream mortified.

He had the nerve to chuckle then give me an apologetic look.

"I so hate you!" I complain.

"Hey! I don't control mother nature."

I grumble balderdash words.

"I'm going." I mumble.

"Have fun." Percy calls after.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Lucas uncovered my eyes.

We were in the restaurant's private room. The room was decorated in roses. There was a table set for two. The room overlooked the East river.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"It's our third month Anniversary. I wanted to make it special." He shrugged.

"This is so sweet and all but you know I'm not so in to these fancy-"

"I know." He silences me with a kiss.

"But I want my girl to know how special she is." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"How special is she?" I challenge.

I know about his past relationships. I've met Luisa and Christine. They were nice but this is my boyfriend and I have the right to be a little jealous.

"She's the only girl that matters." He fixes me with a stern look.

"She better be."

He lent in then.

* * *

I close my locker door.

"May I help you with those books my sweet Anna?" He charmingly flashes me his grin.

"Yes you may." I say handing him my stuff.

"So your friends bringing you home?" He asks.

"Percy always does. You know that."

"I could bring you home too." He says.

"But that would be impractical." I say.

"And why?" He asks a bit angry.

_He's jealous._ I inwardly smirk.

"You live on the other side of Manhattan. Percy passes this way anyways, it's only practical to have a little stop over to fetch me."

"I don't like him." He says.

"He doesn't like you either." I tell him.

"He's dangerous." He says.

"He's overprotective of me." I argue.

"I'm overprotective of you. I should be."

I kiss the side of his jaw.

"Don't be jealous." I say.

"I am not jealous." I nod.

"Okay. Don't be in denial." I tease.

He glares at me.

"He's bad news Anna."

_No, he's not._

"I have known him since I was a baby. Percy knows we are together. He won't try anything." I reassure him.

"Well I still don't like him."

"Well you don't have to." I snap.

We both glare at each other.

Percy pulls up in front of Prowley.

"I need to go." I say taking my things from him.

He sighs.

"I'll text you later?" He asks.

"Okay." I say simply.

He gives me a peck on the cheek.

Percy steps around the Prius and opens the door for me all the while having a glaring contest with my boyfriend.

Percy wins.

Lucas is secretly scared of him. It makes me wonder sometimes what exactly Percy told him that got him so scared.

* * *

My lips move not so in sync with his.

Luke slides his tongue over mine asking for permission.

I pull away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready." I say.

_For a little tongue? Yes._

_It just doesn't feel right._

He sighs frustrated.

"I've waited Annabeth. It's not like I'm asking to have sex with you."

I say nothing.

"We've been dating for almost four months now and I still haven't gotten any tongue. You aren't a bad kisser Anna. I know you're new to it but so was Christie. We both got the hang of it eventually."

"Then maybe you should go and make out with her." I say standing up.

I can't fathom...

"Anna..."

He takes me elbow.

"That was stupid. I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

"Let go Lucas." I whisper.

The tears spill.

He does and I go.

* * *

"I found this." Percy shows me another bouquet of roses.

"Maybe you should call him." He suggests with a look on his face I can't really understand.

"What? Why? Wouldn't you be happy I hate him right now?" I ask.

"Well yes but you're hurting and he's a big jerk but I have to give him credit he's pretty good with words." Percy hands me another sorry card.

He scowls as I throw it in with the rest.

12 notes now.

10 missed calls.

4 bouquets.

21 text messages.

I look at Percy.

He looked sincere. Of course he does.

He takes to it that he shows me just how much my happiness is important to him.

_Oh Percy! I already have very conflicting feelings.  
_

I open my arms and he willingly hugs me. I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"Everything will be okay." He says rubbing small circles on my back.

Percy has provided me the comfort I needed this past three days.

He never once even thought of using this to take advantage of me.

_This is Percy after all._

"I can't believe you talked me out of hurting him." He says.

"Yeah me either."

Percy pulls away a bit and stares me straight in the eyes.

"But if anything like this happens again I'll break his neck." He promised.

"Okay." I smile.

I take my phone and dial his number.

* * *

"Wow Anna. That is quite a house of cards. I mean wow" He praised.

I made a mini Eiffel tower.

"Please this is child's play." I brag.

He smiles and take me by surprise tickling my sides. We both loose momentum and fall on the carpeted floor.

"H-Hey!" I complain.

He stops after a while letting me catch my breath.

I playfully hit him on the chest.

"Ouch." He says dramatically.

"Sissy." I taunt.

He gets up and playfully wiggles his fingers.

_Like I'd let him catch me._ I scoff.

* * *

"This is perfect." I say looking at the park's pond.

I was in Luke's arms on a picnic blanket.

"Want another strawberry?" He asks.

I open my mouth and feeds me a chocolate covered one.

_This is pure bliss._

* * *

**Ello!**

**I'm in the zone!**

**I just had the urge to update.**

**I think it's the nerves. I have a performance coming up.**

**I don't know if I told you guys but I study ballet. The performance is on June 1. So excited! I have a 6 hours long rehearsal on Thursday and I think Friday. Blocking rehearsal two hours before the show on saturday.  
**

**Anyways...  
**

**Guest- Glad I made your day. I'll let Percy answer your question.**

**Percy: Her age rate?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Percy: I don't know...?**

**Me: Typical Percy answer but from your experience...how would you say it is?**

**Percy: She grew up to fast...**

**Me: ...**

**Percy: Oh your question? I really don't know. It's random and we always have to stand on our toes because she may magically and unexpectedly turn a year older when we least expect it. Or she even skips an age...it's random.**

**There you go Guest! I'm sorry I won't type a long reply now but it's really late and I'm kinda sleepy already. I'll reply better in the next update!  
**

**Please don't hesitate to review in chapter 23. I want to know what you have thought about it! **

**Feedback helps me improve and it motivates me.**

**It's 11:06PM and I can't believe I updated twice in a day. That's new.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	25. Love spirit

**~P~**

"Any news from Stacey?"

She shakes her head no sitting on the couch taking a spoonful of ice cream.

I steal her spoon take some ice cream then give the spoon back.

She momentarily glares at me.

"I have a bad feeling that's something bad's gonna happen soon." She breathes.

_Gosh, Wise Girl. I'm usually the negative one._

"Don't think like that you just might jinx it." I warn her like all the other times she's warned me.

Annabeth shifted a bit like she always does when she hesitates.

What is it that she is not telling me?

"What is it?" I ask.

"What's what?"

"Don't pretend. You want to tell me something but you don't know how I would react to it." I tell.

Her eyes widen slightly as if she couldn't believe I knew her so well.

Being shrunk back to a toddler certainly hasn't changed her old habits and by gods I'm thankful.

She takes another spoonful of chocolate fudge ice cream.

We bought it in this parlor that I took her to once before.

Lately I've been testing he with little things everyday like mentioning something she told me in the past or making comments I usually use. I know it affects her because she has those nasty headaches and I feel guilty for purposely causing them but a certain goddess did tell me did may just work.

_~Flashback~_

_Annabeth was going out on her date with Lucas._

_I stubbornly refuse to think of him as Luke._

_I decided to take a walk and I just allowed my feet to take me anywhere._

_After quite some time I realize I was in central park._

_I got on a row boat just reflecting...more like sulking on everything._

_I felt a nudge on the rear._

_The next thing I knew I was underwater. The water was salty. Sea water._

_"What the?" I concentrated on my coordinates._

_I was in the beach along long island sound._

_Camp._

_I got above the water and made the currents push me towards the seashore._

_It was that time of afternoon when everyone was busy with camp activities to go to the beach at all so I was alone._

_"What do these gods want with me now?"_

_"Oh Darling. I simply wanted to visit you. Your love life has been heartbreaking for me and it just brings tears in my eyes." Aphrodite dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and reapplied some mascara._

_"Don't tell me you made Lucas meet Annabeth-"_

_"Oh gods no Percy! They were simply just drawn together and I hate it."_

_"Can't you just-" I started but felt guilty._

_Asking the goddess of love to break them up for me? Annabeth doesn't deserve that. She choses who she wants to be with._

_"That's very noble Perseus. I'm going to cry again. No. Unfortunately I mustn't. You darling have suffered so badly and although I wish it were one of my daughters that broke your little heart...I'm here to tell you that everything is just as it should be for now."_

_"What do you mean? Annabeth's supposed to be with another guy after everything we went through." My voice cracks._

_"Oh Percy Percy Percy. I myself am such a huge fan of Percabeth dearie. Do you think I'd just let anything happen. Sweetie I'm all in for the drama but this is just so horrifying." She takes a while to compose herself._

_"You're doing well Percy. You mustn't beat yourself up to much. I know all you want to do is make her remember. I think I know something that may help."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. I've noticed that when something familiar comes Annabeth's way she blocks it unless her curiosity gets the better of her and she really thinks about it and try to find the logic." She says. I nod and she continues._

_"Since she is a demigod. Her brain isn't hardwired to make up logical explanation but instead since the answers are in her past her brain gives up a little information and she remembers very little but if constant reminders and hints..."_

_"You think I'll be able to help her tap her memory?"_

_"Well yes. It's better than sitting around without any hope."_

_"But..." If it works._

_After her more or less better childhood would Annabeth want to remember?_

_I mean she has been a very happy person. More carefree with only a hint of sadness that didn't disappear when she became a toddler and grew. Would she want to remember all the heart ache? Would she want to remember all those People we saw die?_

_"She would want to remember you Darling!"_

_"I want her to remember me to." I tell her. I want that more than anything._

_"Percy I'd like you to look here for a second." Aphrodite waved her hand and the whole place filled with fog._

_Aphrodite swirled her hands in a circle and made a pink orb appear._

_She beckoned me to come forward and I did. The orb seemed to take us up and in it._

_"Here. This blue dot?" She pointed._

_It was a single dot among many dots of different colors in a web of red, green and black lines._

_"Yes."_

_"Now-" She waves her hand and the web moves to another web that only had a few brightly colored dots the rest were faint._

_"This Grey one?"_

_"Yes?" I wish she'd get to the point._

_She smiles at me as if sensing my impatience-or reading my mind._

_"Patience sweet. That is Annabeth's love spirit."_

_"Love spirit?"_

_"Yes. Think of it as her Identification card in what I do best. The Blue little dot you saw was you. Brighter dots mean those are demigods and the fainter ones are the mortals."_

_"What about the lines?"_

_"Patience. The lines you see have a legend. Black is for hated connections. Green is for neutral love of family type love or friendship love. Red means my favorite type of love." She winks._

_"Now tell me what color of line connects the Blue and Grey dots?" She asks._

_I stare at the complicated lines. I thought math was hard. Love is so much harder._

_"Red...?" I whisper._

_I shake my head,_

_"Annabeth doesn't love me." I say._

_The goddess rolls her eyes._

_"Perseus Jackson you are so cute. Annabeth, the poor dear, is confused. She has seen you as a brother figure growing up for the second time. Her mind may not remember you but can you tell me fully that Annabeth's feelings ever really pushed you away from her? When she was a toddler she calmed at your touch. She prefers your comfort over anybody else's. She may know of your feeling for her and she is conflicted because she feels the same for you but don't understand what she's feeling."_

_"She said she loved him."_

_"She may but love comes from different aspects. Notice that a dot has more than a single line? Only red lines overpower the others but look at yours. It is connected to so many but the red line there that connects you to Annabeth is the most noticeable."_

_She's right but,_

_"Feelings may change."_

_"Of course they can! But the thing is dearie the green line only becomes red when both parties undeniable do feel the same."_

_"Annabeth doesn't undeni-"_

_"Shush. See here. Yellow line?"_

_I look at the faint colored dot._

_Mortal._

_I notice it had a few greens and...a red. I trace the line._

_The red connects to a faint Purple dot._

_"Two mortals in love." I said._

_"Yes. Now she where this little green dot leads to..."_

_I do and I get mad at what I see._

_"Sweetie you cannot tamper with faith. What must happen must happen. I showed you this to give you hope not to urge you to do something that would back fire."_

_"I can't just let this happen!" I yell._

_She brushes it off._

_"It already is happening. Oh this tragedy! I knew you would be better than Romeo and Juliet. They weren't fiction you know. That old writer was simply telling you a story from our world."_

_"She'll be hurt."_

_"You'll be there." she counters and waves her hands again. _

_I found myself in my room._

~_End of flashback.~_

"I've been having these dreams..."

I snap out of it and pay attention to Annabeth.

If I could only tell her.

"What kind of dreams?" I ask although a bit inappropriate.

I already know they're demigod dreams.

Annabeth catches our reflection on the tin napkin holder.

"There's this boy..." She starts.

I keep my face expressionless bracing myself from what she would reveal.

"I think I know him. There was also a girl. It was like I was watching them from afar. They were in some chariot race." She looks at me studying my face.

"What happened to them?"

"They won! There were so many kids there too. They wore T-shirts like the ones we have. The orange ones?"

I nod.

"The girl kisses him-" She shuts her eyes probably trying to numb the pain a headache was surely bringing her.

"For a second I swear I've become the girl." She opens her eyes.

"I felt it." She touches her lips.

She looks at me.

_Grey to sea green._

"The boy had jet black hair..." She whispered.

We were getting closer.

"Sea green eyes..." Annabeth takes my face in her hands.

For a moment I sway from the touch since it's been long since anything like this happened.

We both seemed paralyzed staring at each other.

After a while my hands find her and I pull her in close.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest before I knew what was going on.

I was connected to her. She once again made the first move.

Lips against lips.

The red line Aphrodite showed me glowed in my mind as I felt a powerful spark that it jostled my brain that was already turned into mush. It was like I felt Annabeth's love spirit.

_Did she feel that?_

Her hands find my hair and I encircle my arms tighter.

_This just felt right._

When Annabeth seemed to remember what was going on she pulled away.

_That was the worse feeling._

She looked so confused. Almost hysterical.

I wanted to comfort her but I know I couldn't

"I-I I have a boyfriend I shouldn't have but I want-" She looked at me.

She touches her lips and shakes her head.

"I-I'm sorry. I I need to take a walk."

She hurriedly ran out leaving me thinking the moment a while ago was the best I've ever felt since the incident.

Oh gods I hope she doesn't feel like she's cheated on that good for nothing-rainbows and unicorns as mental censors-. If I know Annabeth she's an insecure girl with a facade only I was really able to uncover.

I rub my face.

She dreamed about the chariot race.

_She kissed me..._

* * *

**Ello!**

**Annabeth's POV coming up soon. **

**Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon- I don't know if you figured it out but I'd say pretty soon I hope.**

**Guest-Yes and another one here. I think something in this update answered your suspicions. Seriously dude. You like got it right when I wasn't really making it obvious yet so kudos for you! Brownie point too if you want.  
I did tell you you are smart right? If I didn't now I have told you. Thanks for the likes and spreading out the word. I'd wish to get more readers interested but as for now it's pretty okay and I've reached the hundred mark in the reviews and I am happy! Thank you for wishing me luck. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have practice and on friday too and the performance on saturday so next updates start next week. Thank you for your continuous support. I wish I could meet you. You seem like an awesome person and someone great to be friends with.  
**

**allen r- I don't know if this is the thing you meant but I'm sticking to my plot if ever you still wanna see some percabeth here I advise you to ignore the next three to four chapters before reading again. If not I understand I want to thank you though for reviewing and reading this how many chapters. I really appreciated the time and effort you put into reading and reviewing. Hopefully everything turns out well. Thank you! Please take this cookie to remember me by (::).  
**

**Weightless51113- I don't like him either and although they won't get back yet I think you'll more or less like what's coming up.**

**rocketeer-girl- Funny story. No really:) Thank you for sharing. random story. We have this subject called citizen army training in high school. They tech us about military stuff. We have these ranks and stuff oh and I was just promoted the fifth highest rank out of everyone. Considering I joined late that was pretty good. Anyways when I was a cadet two years ago our platoon leader was like drilling us and when she asked a question to my fellow cadet he answered, "Ma'am yes sir!" Most giggled and we got punished for laughing and because 'the fault of one is the fault of all' meaning if one of us messed up all of us is considered at fault for it. the boys did push ups while the girls did squats. I hated it at first but that payed off. Last year I was the platoon leader of cadets and the position I am in now is Lieutenant colonel. I know random right? I'm so glad you liked the little bit of comedy I put in the previous chapter. As per request an update, gal pal.  
**

**Thank you all for helping me reach a hundred reviews. It is a milestone of a writer here in fanfiction so my deepest gratitude.**

**The next update would be by next week. I hate to break the streak but I have rehearsals tomorrow and my performance on Saturday darn these nerves!**

**~Arissaprincess321 out!**


	26. House of Hades Cover!

**I apologize! **

**This is a rant.**

**Not a chappie more like a bunch of not understandable words...forgive me for any wrong grammar or spelling. I had just seen the HOUSE OF HADES cover and my brain is mush!**

**Uncle Rick said that the House of Hades is the Percabeth book all Percabeth fans have been waiting for!Q my happy scream.**

**!SPOILER!**

**!****.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**The House of Hades cover has Percy and Annabeth on it!**

**I'm gonna cry. So many feels! Please tell me I'm not the only one!**

**I am wow...My heart is beating way fast!**

**PS. Update around monday-tuesday feel free to review to previous chapter thanks!**


	27. The calm before the war? Not a chance

**~A~**

It happened so quickly.

We were supposed to have a good time today. He's been so distant the last weeks. I've asked him about it and he just told me he was busy and it was stressing him out.

When Percy fetched me, he caught Lucas and I in a heated argument.

I asked him what was so wrong with him. He was just so cold and he told me to butt out of it as if I wasn't his girlfriend and it wasn't my business to know what the hell is happening with our relationship.

I had to stop Percy from pouncing on him. I practically had to half drag Percy away.

I knew there was something up. Something Percy knew that I didn't.

He always disliked Lucas but the glares he gave were of pure hatred and loathing.

Often times it surprised me and scared me so much that even I didn't have the guts to ask him what it was all about.

Percy and I have been a bit distant with each other too.

I was so confused when we kissed. After the kiss...

I can't believe how stupid I was too. I ran out on him. I had kissed another guy while I was in a relationship.

Oddly I didn't feel like I was cheating. I can't explain why I feel that way but it just is like that.

I didn't blame Percy for my lapse of judgement. I _kissed_ him after all, not the other way around. Although I want to pretend it was horrible and I didn't like it..._I did_.

There I admit it. I liked it.

It felt right. So right.

It also was so different from Luke.

I can't believe I kissed him and he kissed back.

Percy's kiss had so much meaning behind it unfortunately I didn't know what it meant.

It was a mystery for me.

It felt as though that single kiss told a story. Something bigger was behind it and I am clueless.

I tried to call Luke when we were back home.

We always did our best to make up after an argument. I don't like sleeping angry at night.

Percy was uncharacteristically quiet.

I thought he could use this as an excuse to punch Luke's lights out but he seemed to have inner battles with himself.

I take it to myself to confront him after Lucas and I settle everything.

What do we have to settle?

_Honestly I don't know._

I sigh.

I'm in the middle of a crossroad. I feel like everybody is waiting and watching for me to fall.

Both roads lead to two grudgingly great guys. One is my boyfriend. My first ever. He's so charming and passionate. He has been really kind and well, he made me feel good that is when we aren't fighting and he's not being an idiot.

The other guy...I think I may think of him as a brother or maybe something a bit stronger. I can't name it. He likes me and has so patient and supportive, not to mention overprotective. Out of Uncle Paul and Auntie Sally Percy probably was the strictest on me next to my real mother. Sometimes he even acts like my Father, Annoying but oh so endearing too. I have no doubt I...love him but I'm confused at which kind of love am I feeling here.

I didn't tell Lucas.

I know I am at fault but I don't feel like what happened was wrong.

I was going to tell him. Percy supported me driving me to Luke's.

Distant or not Percy never stopped being on my side. We didn't talk about the kiss but we also did not pretend it did not happen. We just kept silent to avoid being awkward.

When we reached Ryland Manor Percy grimaced at the place. He didn't do it with jealousy more like he can't believe I'm in for the rich guy.

I mimicked his frown.

This didn't appeal to me. I liked that guy for being himself not a preppy rich brat. Luke was humble and although I knew where he lived this is the first time I saw this.

His parents weren't home. I suppose that was fortunate? It would be right to show your girlfriend to your parents and not have her barge in like she owns the place.

Unfortunately Luke also wasn't home which didn't make sense. He had no extra classes today. No sport or club meetings. Maybe he went out with his parents?

I asked one of his house keepers. Apparently the boy's out with his acquaintance.

They went to the restaurant were we celebrated our third month together.

_What was he doing there?_

Percy was silent the whole ride. His hands were white against the steering wheel.

I had a bit of a flashback of when we argued here.

He looked calm. He always wore that face when a battle was approaching.

That made me gulp. I just know something was going to happen.

I've felt a chill for sometime now.

_Foreshadowing maybe?_

When we reached the restaurant I asked thew front desk about a reservation under Lucas Ryland.

A lady was called and she led Percy and I to the front door of the Private room. The same room Lucas brought me to.

The lady left and I noticed Percy with a grim look. Was he thinking what I was thinking?

Who could possibly be his 'acquaintance'?

My heart beat fast as Percy stepped back to give me privacy and allow me to enter first.

The room had the exact same setting it had last month. Flowers and decors and all.

The sight of the two individuals in front of me gave me the biggest surprise yet.

* * *

**ELLO!**

**What do you think? Did you guys get it?**

**Guest- I just can tell it's you and hopefully you know which guest I am referring to. If you decide to change it though give me a heads up. Percabeth and this fandom does bring people in closer. It's just such a beautiful thing. I am actually a proud daughter of Poseidon. :) Yep. My daddy's big and powerful and awesome! You know you caught on so quickly. guess or not I was at awe with you. Round of applause for getting it right! Writing Annabeth telling Perce about her dream and the kiss made me smile. Trust me I enjoyed writing that as much as you enjoyed reading. I know about criticism...and although there is a bit of sadness, I can't please everybody right? People like you who notice that and still give support makes up for everything so thanks for that too! The performance by the way was okay-i . I got plenty mistakes but was praised because I smiled through it all. Hey, you liked my page right? I'm in need of an admin. If you're up for it pm me here in fanfiction or send me a private message in fb. I really like some help because so far I'm a one girl show running that page so advance thank you.**

**wise0wl- I shock myself sometimes when you guys say you really like what I'm doing. Thank you!**

**Guest #2- Are you the same guest who reviewed in chapter...hold on let me check:)Ummm 24? asking about Annabeth getting older? If that's you I apologize for not replying in the previous chapter and I thank you for reviewing again. If I got two demigods mixed up here and there's actually a guest #3 I'm sorry for being a little bit like my older brother Percy. Clueless and stuff...He's rubbing off on me. Thank you for wishing me good luck on my performance. I thought of everyone who did that and it helped me calm down**

**rocketeer-girl- *Rolls eyes. * It's fine gal pal. I also don't really reply as good as I do when I'm conscious so...Say, If you already liked my facebook page and want to be an admin can you please pm me here or on fb. I really need help maintaining everything. Thank you for the support. Enjoy reading!**

**Mayhaah- Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them as much as I appreciate long reviews and critique reviews and all that so thanks!:)**

**boooooooksareboss43- I'm guessing you only found this recently? If so WELCOME! your reviews have been great and endearing and I'm so happy you like what you are reading. Thank you!**

**I can't thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this enough. **

**Thank you! **

**I hope to update soon. Maybe I'll surprise you with one by the end of the week? Hmmm.**

**Happy first day of school for those Filipino that have classes already. Mine doesn't start til 18 so I'll make most of the time.**

**TOMORROW'S MY MOM's BIRTHDAY!:) Happy Birthday Mommy! I love you!**

**~Arissaprincess321 out!**


	28. He's got me

**Rated T for language.**

**~A~**

_How could he?!_

Double Betrayal washed over me. Of all the people...

I can't...No. I _CAN_. I can believe it.

It was right in front of my eyes!

It took them a while to notice me.

"A-Annabeth." He stuttered.

The look on his face was of absolute fear.

He's scared of me?

_Good. He better be. I could kill him right now._

His little acquaintance tried to hide from my sight. Too late.

I stepped in closer.

"So this is why? The very stressful position you're in?!" I yelled my eyes stinging.

"Baby please, This isn't- She's not-" He was searching for words that his tiny non existent brain could not conjure at the moment.

"Anna-" He tried.

I could only see red. I flipped the table in my rage and all the food and silverware clashed down.

Some pretty good china gone to waste.

Broken into tiny bits and pieces like my heart.

His dear acquaintance yelped in being hit by the table.

Shock was evident on both their faces.

"No! Don't you even try. Don't you there disgrace my name with your lips. How could I have been so naive? It was right in front of me! I wholeheartedly without doubt trusted you. Really trusted you! I told you everything. Every single thing! I looked up to you. I didn't keep anything from you!" I growled.

"Oh really?" He had the nerve to sneer.

I clenched my fists.

"You kissed pretty boy over there and now you're telling me you've kept nothing from me? You're just like the _rest_. Avery, Claudia, Alice, Marnie..." He huffed.

"I really thought we could have something. I told you You were the only one that matt-" He started.

He unfortunately lost me at Avery.

I stepped forward and slapped him and then punched him flat on the face. He fell to the floor.

It didn't really hurt me but my hand was a little sore.

"The only one that _Mattered_?! Was that what you were going to say?" I spat.

He stood.

"You f**king B**ch!" He raised his hand ready to hit me but was blocked with Another hand.

I glanced behind me. If looks could kill Lucas would have been buried 6 feet under long long ago.

His eyes were murderous.

The sea green almost completely gone making his eyes look _dead_ black. Pun unintended.

He jaw was clenched, posture rigid.

It kinda scared me but I knew he would _never_ hurt me.

He was _not like_ Lucas.

"Touch her and I break you more than I already would. Try to even think about hurting her and I kill you." He said with clenched teeth.

His voice was so cold it made even me shiver.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" The poor D**che said.

He should be. Very afraid.

Percy flexed him arm and Lucas cried out in agony.

"You should be. I am _Hell's Nephew_." He said in a voice that could scare you to meet said Uncle.

If I had sympathy for him I would have stopped Percy. The poor pathetic jerk was crying for his mommy.

Percy collared him and punched him in the gut twice and in the face once.

A scream was heard from behind the table.

_Sorry this room is sound proof, no one to hear you scream._

I ignored it.

I noticed in my rage that Percy was still controlling himself. He literally could kill Lucas right now if he allowed himself to lose control.

Lucas uttered a few choice words weakly at Percy and I.

"_Erre es Korakas!_" I said.

I only realized later on what I had said.

After another hard punch the jerk passed out.

Percy was about to punch him again.

Lucas was already bloody.

"Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

His fist stopped mid air.

He was panting now breathing deeply through his nose.

"He's had enough." I say through gritted teeth.

I want him hurt but I don't really want Percy to kill him.

Percy turned to me. For a second his eyes were still so dangerous and scary I felt like hiding but then they softened to the sea green orbs that I love.

He let go and Lucas' cold body painfully hit the floor with a thud.

Percy wrapped his arms over my shoulder.

I leaned in to him slightly.

"Y-You k-killed him!" A squeaky voice said.

We turned.

"He's not dead." Percy answered jaw clenched.

I knew Percy wanted to say...'yet.'

He was so not pleased with whom he saw.

I glanced pitifully at the Person I once considered my Best friend.

"_Lucas_...I now understand, but you?" I ask hurt oozing from my voice.

"I'm sorry Beth." She cried.

"I was stupid. I loved him. I thought I did." She bawled.

"So did I." I whispered.

The adrenaline was leaving my body. I'd fall soon.

Percy held my waist as If knowing.

He seemed to also tell me silently that he's got me. He'd be catching me if I'd fall.

"Anna-" I shook my head.

Anything she would say at this point would be pointless.

"I also trusted you _Stace_." I tell her glancing at her with disgust.

"I'm sorry." She said desperately. She told me she never had true friends by her side before...Now I know why.

"So am I. Lets go Percy." I said in a quiet voice exiting the room with Percy right beside me.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Well...Any reactions?**

**Chapter 27 review replies!**

**codman728- Thank you. I updated as wished. I hope you enjoyed this too.  
**

**Guest (Also NotAGuestAnymore)- First and foremost I'm more than glad that you enjoy everything I do. It gives me such a great feeling people actually like it and sometimes even appreciate it. Second. I'm full of drama. If you have met my friend they would tell you I'm pretty unpredictable. So let me that this moment to childishly say. "I'm not telling!" :) I do unfortunately will tell you that I don't think this story...once it ends would require or would be in need of a sequel. So no on that one. Sorry...Anyways as for _Lucas_...I hate him. end of story...or at least his role in this story...;) I'm so happy you have an account now! Welcome to the writer side of fanfiction! Now nothing would stop you from unleashing your imagination. Thank you for the heads up. Oh, you didn't reply about the admin offer. I was just wondering bout' that. p.s. I hope you ain't sick anymore. If you still are I hope you get well soon!**

**Guest- And I love you for reviewing. Thank you so much.  
**

**rocketeer-girl- Oh that's cool. don't worry. Don't you have a fb account? no? I guess it's fine too. Though when you do have an account give me a heads up then kay? Gal pal Happy Belated Birthday! You're 12 now right? Well pre teen enjoy youngness! I hope you enjoyed your day:)**

** "Last time it was your birthday**

** Now I want to let you know, **

**Here's a big blue cupcake**

** to Camp Half Blood we go!"~Arissaprincess321, c.**

**boooooooksareboss43- Happy to know you enjoyed. Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you all again.**

**Stay tuned for more:)**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	29. He's good at being a seaweed brain

**~A~**

Somehow Percy knew I didn't wanna go home yet.

He insisted on driving and driving until I chose where to go.

Before the gas tank was empty we stopped in this mini park.

I just walked until I found myself staring at the sun setting.

I sat down under a big tree and moments later feel Percy sit down beside me.

Not so long ago _Lucas_ and I shared a sunset.

The sob came out before I could even think about stopping it.

I found myself in Percy's arms then.

He rubbed circles on my back and whispered comforting words.

This is the place I always find myself at whenever I need comforting.

Seaweed Brain never disappoints.

"How could I..."

_I'm stupid, Idiotic and oh so naive._

I was tactless blinded by my disgusting attraction for that player.

_How did I allow him to use me like that?_

_Lucas_ was also about to hit me earlier.

It stun me, anger aside.

I never expected someone who told you they loved you and then if it calls for it, physically hurt you...

Well almost.

If Percy didn't intercept him.

Percy would never lay a finger on me no matter how much of a burden I am and no matter how much annoying I may be to him.

"Hey, don't you dare beat yourself up over that guy. Wise Girl he isn't worth it." He said.

I shook my head.

The only one allowed to hurt me for being stupid would be me and only me.

"He played me...When he opened his mouth I believed him. How many times did he lie to me? Was any of what we did true? Percy, _Stacey_-"

His arms tightened around me.

"I know you feel hurt and betrayed right now. You trusted her. She was your best friend. Sometimes though things like that happen."

I did. I trusted her.

She was the first person who knew about what I felt about _Lucas_ before we were together.

I told everything to her. She knew we were to get her and how could she?

I would've believed it if she claimed to be a victim as well; but then that image of _Lucas and Stacey_ kissing... no. making out burned through my mind and fueled my anger.

Was that why he went on for another girl? Because I _wouldn't give him tongue?_

_Sick._

I'm honestly disgusted with myself.

My hands on percy's chest fists tight.

I feel Percy kiss the top of my head a few times.

My heart hurts.

I don't know why I feel it but I know I never really let people in easily.

_When you break my trust you hurt me._

"It hurts." I all but whimper.

"I know it does. I know how it feels but you're strong Annabeth you can get through this."

A small wave of guilt came over me. Of coarse he knew what it felt like. _I had rejected him before_.

It made me wonder what would've happened if I didn't choose _Lucas._

I also realized that Percy was alot more than just physically strong.

He was able to bear my relationship although it broke him, he still supported me.

With his whole heart he did.

I circle my arms around his neck as a little more tears fall down.

He tucks my face in the crook of his neck.

"Everything's gonna be okay. It's hard at first but you will be okay." He whispers rocking me back and forth.

A wave of heart clenching sobs escape me and leaves me very exhausted physically, emotionally and mentally.

When I had calmed down I was really tired. My head was fuzzy.

I hardly had the strength to lift my head.

"Shh." Percy cooed.

Percy smoothed the hair on my head and tucks the stray strands behind my ear.

I try to keep awake but I was doomed to go crushing down the minute I stepped in that room in the restaurant.

"I've got you." He says carrying me bridal style heading towards the car.

* * *

I wake up in his bed.

He knew me too well. I secretly always want to be in his bed and not mine when I am upset.

I had dozed off.

I sat up and looked around.

Where is he?

The door creaks open.

Percy was holding a tray with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of blue milk.

What time was it?

I glanced at the clock.

11:46

The cookies looked freshly baked.

The aroma awakens thalia from her beauty sleep.

She flies to Perce's bed post and awaits the goodies.

She's getting pretty big.

"What's that?"

"Comfort food? It's triple chocolate blue cookies."

He lowers the tray beside me on the bed.

"Auntie Sally baked at this hour?"

"She figured you'd need a pick me up. I was gonna attempt to bake some myself but mom caught me and insisted I'd stay away from the oven."

Percy makes a face.

"Smart lady." I say. "We don't want the apartment to burn down."

"I see you aren't too down not to tease me." Percy pouts.

I chuckle a bit.

Shifting a bit to make room for him.

I take a cookie. It was a bit hot but so gooey and chewy, the chocolate was so milky.

I dipped it in milk.

Delicious.

I lean towards Percy's shoulder.

I glance up at him inhaling three cookies.

He eats like a child with the crumbs everywhere.

It's cute and a bit silly.

He notices me staring.

Upon getting caught I blush slightly.

"Do you like what you see?" He teases.

I shove him a bit and grab the plate with the few cookies that remain.

"Stop hogging the cookies their mine." I say.

"Tsk tsk, Wise Girl. tis unbecoming to not share." He says making a grab from the plate.

I wag my finger at him.

"M-I-N-E. It's mine Percy."

I giggle, Shoving three cookies in my mouth.

"You look like a squirrel." He says glaring at me as i dip one in milk and eat it.

"Mmm This are awesome. So good." I say.

I break a piece and give thalia.

Percy looked at me like a tortured soul.

"You're evil you know that?" He said as I grabbed the last cookie.

I laugh as he looked at it with longing.

Breaking it in two and giving the half to him.

"Yes, but not quite."

Percy and I finish the glass of milk.

"I hate you for cheering me up when I don't really want to." I hug him my face in his chest.

He chuckled.

"My pleasure."

I look up at him.

Darn him for being taller.

He didn't even bother to wipe the crumbs away.

"You're a Seaweed Brain." I comment.

"I try. It's my specialty." He grins

* * *

**Ello!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to handle a few things.**

**Call a few colleges and get application forms. Fill up my enrollment form. Get my list of school supplies. Going shopping later this week. I need to get some papers and I'm switching ballet schools so I still need to inquire on that.**

** My summer break is ending and I have school on Wednesday next week so this is mostly preparation time and I'm busy.**

**I tried to update yesterday but somehow something happened and it didn't save so I retyped it all today.**

**I had to give you guys this chapter.**

**My laptop speakers broke, my brother overdid the speakers. So I'm kinda in a bad mood now. I don't have cash to buy an external one so yeah not the best of days.**

**Still I hope this made someone of you guys smile.**

**I got a good number of reviews from the previous chappie so I'm happy about that.**

**Replies.**

**codman728- Really now? You deserve a cookie then (::) I snuck it out of the batch before Percabeth could eat it.**

**Guest- Thanks. You also deserve a cookie for that. Here (::). Her memory well no spoilers for now. **

**Pauls-Blowfish- Thanks Mr. Blofis..err Blowfish:) I liked that line too. I really appreciate your review.**

**blankslate37- Trust me. I'm going and going alright. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Dude- Dude! I like totally know right:) I particularly enjoyed writing that part.  
**

**Iamtheawesomelikepotatoes- Thanks:) Yay! filipina mamababasa ko! Taga metro manila ka ba? I go to Montessori De San Juan. Maypasok ka na ba? Sa 19 pa pasok ko so makaka update pa ako ng chapter before school starts:)**

**NotAGuestAnymore- I love your long reviews and take pride in it as well. Thanks for respecting my wishes others would have not done that and make that an excuse to not like me. :P I am very honored to be your fist Fave. Really. I sent you a PM about admining I hope you read it. I'll be waiting for your reply. I answered some of your questions here in the update. About annabeth remembering...hmm...:) *wink wink* You know sometimes I have writers block but from my readers I get inspired of what to do. One of my inspirational readers is you. conflicts conflict lead to stories unexpected (for the most part) twists. Nope you aren't weird. I wonder a lot too. I'm a total fangirl girl. You going to Belgium and France? TAKE ME WITH YOU! or at least buy me some belgium chocolate and an Eiffel tower key chain? Pwease? Pretty pwease?  
**

**soulwriter51- Can't wait for another review if I may be so bold to ask. Thank you. Happy Reading.**

**rocketeer-girl- Hey gal pal. Thanks for the cookie. It was my inspiration for up there. I know what you mean about summer. Mine's almost over. Awww. I'm a little excited because I'm an incoming senior but I know I'll regret it whenthe tests roll in. :( Thank you for reviewing again It brings a big smile on my face. :D  
**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER- Hades Gym Shorts thank you for reviewing:)**

**allen r -We'll see. ***Minor story spoiler*** this ain't over yet ;) Thanks for reading.  
**

**Mayhaah- Oh it's fine. Thank you for reviewing anyways. I know how being busy is like.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and everything else.**

**I may give you one or two more by the weekend but no promises.**

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY PHILIPPINES!**

**And Happy Birthday to one of my best friends, Cynthia:)**

**~Arissaprincess321 out!3**


	30. Confrontation

**~P~**

_I'm waiting for it._

She was still in my arms and I took a second to close my eyes and just cherish the feeling of her rightfully where she belongs.

Much to my displeasure but not to my surprise she pulls away and her face becomes serious.

WiseGirl means business.

Little thalia perches herself on my other pillow.

Annabeth shifts a bit.

"I don't want to start..." She starts.

It was obvious she doesn't want this.

I already know where this is going so I don't put the mask on but I do keep my guards up.

She taught me well not to be so tactless, I won't let her past self down by disregarding all she taught me.

I nod at her in encouragement.

"This will lead to a fight." She says.

_Boy do I know it._

Took us forever to get pass the strangle-each-other phase.

"I don't want a fight." She says.

She usually is straight to the point unless it really does give her reassurance that she won't like the outcome.

"But you want answers." I finish for her although it wasn't an unfinished sentence.

She nods.

Meeting my eyes she furrows her brows.

Here it goes.

"You knew _Lucas_ was cheating on me." She stated, not a question.

There it was.

"I suppose I did." I answered.

"How?" Her voice cracked a bit.

I wince.

It hurt me knowing very well I cannot answer that question for her own sake.

I am hurting her to prevent her for hurting- another way and more than she is already.

I steel myself the best I could.

"I can't." I answer.

_I can't lose you._

"Why not? Percy how did you know?"

"I can't tell you Annabeth." I tell her staring her straight in the eye trying to let her read me.

"Percy, I very well believe I have the right to know." She said softly.

We both weren't shouting not even raising our voices a bit.

"I know and as much as I'd want to. I can't tell you that Annabeth." I say.

"Why?"

"You'd have to trust me that it's one of those things you better not know."

A look at her tells me I struck a nerve.

"It's always those things Percy! It always has been. I'm not allowed to know why I grow quickly or why my wardrobe magically has new clothes that fit me perfectly or why I say things I understand but am pretty sure I shouldn't or why I'm perfectly sure a few months ago I wasn't 13 or 14 or anything!" Annabeth clutches her head.

I have no doubt she has one of those headaches again.

She gasps for air.

I rush to make her sit.

"I-I don't know why. I always have these...hurts!" She says wincing.

Ever concerned thalia flies to Annabeth's shoulder.

I touch the back of my hand to her forehead.

She's burning up. I mean really burning up. I panic internally but actually put on the mask. I can't give away anything. Not now.

Annabeth was almost too hot to touch.

I thought for a millisecond.

I shouldn't...

But I open my school bag with a zip lock of godly food.

I only let her use this once when 7 year old Wise Girl watched a documentary on Greece and she almost literally combusted. I was severely verbally reprimanded personally by both Dad and Athena but secretly Athena sent me a note afterwards thanking me for not letting her daughter die.

Annabeth's breaths were labored. She was pale. More pale than Nico kinda pale.

I gave her an ambrosia square.

She looked at it quizzically.

"Trust me." I urge.

She nibbled on it and I saw her features relax.

I made her lie down.

thalia snuggles on the pillow again.

"I d-don't know w-why t-that h-happens..." She breath weakly.

"Talk later. Stop thinking. Eat now." I ordered and gave her a look telling her I was to be taken seriously.

She in all her stubbornness actually obeyed.

_Thank gods._

I sat down on my bed beside her stroking her hair a bit as she nibbled on ambrosia.

I got a washcloth from the bathroom, ran it over the faucet of cool water and used wiped her forehead.

After some time her temperature slowly returned to normal. I gave her a glass of water to drink.

When some color returned on her face, I began to be relieved again. Somewhat.

I leave washcloth in the sink and go back into the room sitting on my bed again.

Annabeth had her eyes closed for a minute before she started talking.

"When I think too hard...that happens. Not so much as earlier but in a lesser depth."

_Yes it does._

"It could get worse still If I answer that question Wisegirl." I say.

It's the most honest answer I could tell her.

She looks down at the crumbs of ambrosia. She closes her eyes and mouthed let it go.

No doubt she was thinking about it. Thinking what magic thing she just ate was.

She nods.

"Okay." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll let that go and ask you something else."

I look at her wearily but attentive nevertheless.

A look of hurt flashes through her beautiful storm clouds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked simply monotone.

I breathe a deep breath.

"It wasn't my place to say anything. I wasn't...permitted to interfere about that." I try.

"I don't understand." She whispers in despair. I know she heard the 'not permitted' part clearly.

"I don't really either. You're usually the one with answers. I'm not used to this." I say and then a second later internally kick myself over and over. _I had said way too much._

"Should I even?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head.

"Then tell me why. You could've just told me."

"It's not that easy."

"He hurt me." She said.

"I know."

We were throwing an imaginary tennis ball to and fro.

"He didn't have to."

"He won't. Ever again." I promised. No. Swore on the river Styx.

"It could've been avoided."

I got a bit taken back by that.

"No. It could not. You knowing would have still hurt you and you know that." I give her a slightly pointed look.

"Don't delude yourself Annabeth chase. Your so much smarter Wisegirl." I softly chastise.

"It's an insult to your intelligence." I add.

She looks away.

"Duly noted." She whispers.

"It hurt me. It still hurts me." She says.

"I know." I say.

_She hasn't said what she had to say yet._

"I also hurt you." I whisper.

She glances at me eyes glossy.

She nods.

"I'm not angry. So Far from it." She tells me.

"I'm thankful you were there. You of all people... but why?"

I know firsthand how frustrated she is with not knowing.

I want to do everything for her. Having been in the front seat of her growing up, I got more overprotective.

I want to shield her from everything but I can't.

"WiseGirl, you have to fully understand that hurting you is the last thing I'd ever think of doing."

I'd die first before willingly inflict even the slightest pain on you.

I'd go through Tartarus for you.

"I know that." She answers in a small voice.

"I'm am sorry. I really am Wisegirl. It's connected to everything else." I say sincerely hurting too..

"So I won't be getting answers in that either. At least not the ones I want." She confirms herself.

"Yes." I say anyways.

There's a pause.

"I don't want to fight." She repeats. I glance around the room and notice thalia asleep.

"Can you tell me if you could tell me when you knew?"

_Yes I kinda can._

"Just recently."

"Not before _Lucas_ and I were just starting together?"

She looks at me with tear stained cheeks.

"I had a hunch. I never trusted him."

"If I'd known then..." She looks at me with regret.

I know what she means I'm not as oblivious as I was younger.

"Now isn't the time. I did hurt you and you're not so ready to forgive me for that." She gives me a surprised look.

I internally smile slightly proud at being able to surprise her.

She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought I don't like you that way. I want to say I've always known you as a big brother..."

She looks up to prevent herself from crying.

"I hate being weak." She says.

_So do I._

"I can't forgive you just yet for what you didn't do and I know you can't fully forgive me for what I did do. Percy, we can't see each other at the moment."

"Ann-"

"I think I should go away with daddy for a while-"

"No!" I jump up waking thalia in the process.

Annabeth looks me in the eye.

"No." I repeat.

"Annabeth. I'll stay away and give you privacy. We'll both give each other time but, Don't. go." I insist.

"Seaweed Brain..."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Don't ask I just won't." I say. I'll be as stubborn as Hades as I want.

To tartarus with her going anywhere. She's more than of age. The monster sightings were increasing, I will sleep outside, on the streets if it makes her feel better but I am not letting her go.

We have a staring contest.

I mentally coach myself.

_I will not give in. I will not give in._

After a while _she_ gives in.

_Thank gods again._

She sighs.

"Okay, I won't go but I can't be with you every second. I just can't." She said exhausted.

I nod.

More waiting...as if I hadn't waited enough.

_I'll bear it though, for her._

I stand meaning to take a spare pillow and blanket down to the couch that was oddly very comfy down stairs.

"We can start that tomorrow." Annabeth voices out meekly.

I looks at her.

"I need someone right now." She was fighting to keep awake.

She moves to the side making space for me. thalia flies to my head as I lay down.

I only am slightly annoyed that she often thinks my head of hair is a bird's nest.

Annabeth tensely rest her head on my shoulder. Probably fearing I'd pull away or push her.

_I'm not having that._

I circled my arm around her her head in the crook of my neck.

She relax into me after a while.

I sigh.

We need this.

A night just comforting one another.

I gently brush the hair out of her eyes like I've often done so many times, tucking it behind her ear as she finally gave in to sleep.

I'm sure she's asleep after a while.

"I love you..." I say.

* * *

**Ello! It's 12 a.m. I'm sleepy and my back and neck's kinda aching...sucks. **

**I also have menstruation cramps, Girls you understand me.**

**I know what you're thinking. How can I bring you up and then down after a great percabeth chapter...Keep in mind nothing in my plot line is random everything's there for a reason.**

**I had to update for you wonderful readers so I did.**

**School just started and my teachers are ruthless in giving work. A big report due second day of school? Math's my first subject in the morning and I got homework right away. Senior year's a bit too tiring earlier than I expected.**

**I mentioned it's 12 a.m. so sorry for the short-ish replies.**

**allen r- Every thing that happens in my fic was carefully planned out. You will get your percabeth and you also won't get a bad ending.**

**soulwriter51- wait no longer. or eat? eh either way bon appetite.**

**Dude- Thanks dude:) I made myself hungry too.**

**Greek Wise Girl- Thanks. Like Percy's ever gonna leave.**

**TheHinduHomie- Thank you all you guys review did make me feel better:)**

**Mayhaah- ohhhh?**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER- Thanks! I hope I didn't crush you happiness too much...sorry for the lack of fluff.**

**rocketeer-girl- That's kinda like a romeo juliet thing right? Romantic..mostly I'd say it's an Athena Poseidon rivalry. I can't wait to read on it. I hope you had a great trip gal pal:)**

**I don't know how often I could update chapters. I'm only permitted computer use on Friday nights and Saturdays with the exception today because I have no school tomorrow (holiday). On Fridays I'm sure I have homework to do so no luck then. **

**I'm trying my best so bear with me the best you guys can please. I appreciate so much the continuous support. I'm not giving up on this story and I hope you don't give up reading just because I take longer to update.**

**I'd think you'd appreciate decent chapters that take long rather than fast updated chapters that suck right?**

**Anyways shout out to NotAGuestAnymore, how are you? and Aeowyn Enix, my bestest friend/sister/partner in crime in the whole entire universe. Dude, Averti I miss you! visit us in school sometime would ya?**

**I need to get to bed now really. **

**So sleepy. *yawn* Nighty night.**

**Reviewer please? Thank you.**

**~Arissaprincess321 out!**


	31. I'll show him

**~A~**

_"I love you..."_

* * *

I heard it. I am only partially asleep. He said it.

I know he often did when I was a little girl but I didn't know the true meaning of those 3 words yet.

I didn't show any reaction.

I just felt him put his arm around me and in a matter of seconds I heard his breathing calm down. He was asleep.

I soon followed after him.

The dream I had started out weird.

_It was like the others, a memory that I can't remember having the experience to remember._

_I was punching this guy right on the nose. Very aware my dream self was angry. I can vaguely notice Percy, younger again on the floor with scorching gym clothes._

_I knew I was dreaming. I could just tell when I'm not awake._

_When I blinked I was in a long hallway. It was so dark and musky like a tunnel or something. I felt myself step back and step into someone.  
_

_I didn't look back. I didn't bother_

_Some noise can be heard towards the front of me and who ever I was with, -I had a good hypothesis on who- I'm sure I'm with the same person that I dream of every night for as long as I could remember. Before I could even contemplate it all, my dream shifted again._

_I was in some sort of cabin, I think? The image was disoriented. All around were bookshelves. The beds were pushed on on the side as if it wasn't really necessary to have them there. Battle maps with something written on it. I recognize the illustrations._

_I know this place but at the same time I don't._

_In the middle of the room were two teenagers. I realize was seeing myself again, slightly older hugging Percy. I was close to tears and he was comforting me._

_The last dream I had was of this girl. Although I couldn't see her face I knew this was Thalia. Percy's friend._

_She was fighting something using some ruler? It was too dark to tell. There was someone holding my hand. I expected it to be Percy again but I looked up to some blond guy with no face._

_He was so tall or...I looked down and found myself a little girl wearing flannel pajamas and a used coat around me. I was barefoot._

_A sudden tug on my hand made me jump and I let go. I turned to look for the guy again but he disappeared._

_I wasn't wearing my pj's anymore and I was alone in the dark again. There was a sharp pain in my ankle._

I woke up then.

I took a minute to get used to the light. We left the curtains open last night.

When I got my bearings I turned to Seaweed Brain. Well tried to. I just turned slightly to him.

I couldn't really move. He had his arm tight around me as if he feared I were going away.

His face was close to mine and I see that he was drooling again. Kind off odd that it's endearing rather than gross to me.

His eyes eyes open like aware that I was watching him. Getting caught made a blush rush to my cheeks.

"Hey..."

"Uhh..." I looked at his arm still holding me to him.

"Oh." He let go, giving me a tiny wave of sadness.

Was he gonna avoid me now? I did kind off asked for it.

"Umm...I'll see you down?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're gonna be late. 45 minutes left."

I jumped up.

"What?! oh gods."

I ran towards the bathroom for my brush. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_This can't be right._

My shirt was too fitted for me and I swear I'm taller than I was last night.

_Not again._

I run to the enchanted closet.

Sure enough, whole new wardrobe.

I glanced at the collection before freezing in shock.

"Annabeth?" Percy's concerned voice rang in my head.

"What's-" He stopped. He knew.

"I know you have some questions but-"

I held up my hand a second interrupting him.

"Not that. Look at it." I gesture to the closet.

_During casual wear week at school too! Why?!_

"What's wrong with-" Percy got a better look and almost instantly laughed.

"I S-see what you yo mean."

"It's not funny." I say taking out one offending article of clothing among many.

"This top is way too low." Percy chuckled.

_Stupid Seaweed Brain_.

I shot him a look.

"Done?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes, I'm done."

I took out another one. "This is high cut. That skirt should be considered a belt. These shorts are...no. There are only a few things I'm willing to wear and even those are way to bold for my style."

"You also only have 37 minutes left. I'll choose your outfit. You do whatever girls do in the bathroom."

"You'll chose?"

"36 minutes. I know what you can bare trust me."

"Fine." I took a few steps and then looked at him.

"Oh by the way you have a little drool on your face."

I showered. Took only 8 minutes which was kinda fast because the water flowed faster than it usually would.

I fixed my hair and put a bit of water proof mascara and tinted lip balm.

Wrapping a bathrobe around me I exit the bathroom to find the clothes he chose for me on the bed.

They weren't as bad as I'd fear but they also weren't what I'd usually wear.

I didn't really want to but then I saw this piece of paper Percy had written on. I was determined.

After five minutes I was dressed in a 3 inches above pink skirt, button-down shirt which I had tucked, a skinny belt with a bow and a pair of comfy ballet flats. I also wore the pink bow headband. I also added some blush and some smokey eyeshadow and eyeliner. I wiped the lap balm off my lips and opted for a slightly red shaded lipstick.

I usually only tolerate makeup but today is an exception.

This assemble isn't what I usually like and honestly, it's just too girly for me but oh well.

I look..._hot_ but only subtly. My get up is mostly innocent.

When I went down to the kitchen Aunty sally was just finishing up the pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning uhh what time is it? I don't want to be late." I sat on the counter chair.

"Darling you both are up early. I-" Aunty sally took in my appearance.

"Well. You look nice."

"It's casual week." I say feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful, annabeth. Are you sure you want to go to school? I could always call and you could rest today."

All discomfort vanished.

"No, I want to go to school."

I want to show him he doesn't affect me so much. I wanna show him I could live without him. I wouldn't let what happened affect me in the wrong way.

Aunty sally went back to cooking.

I glanced at the little note.

**"He loved pink on you right? Please don't kill me. Just wear it. Add a bit of make up too. Show him what you've got."**

Oh I will...

* * *

**Ello!**

**It took me a while to update because...**

**I had to write and proof read again and again my college application essay for Ateneo De Manila University.**

**I didn't have time because every day I had homework to do or a test to study for.**

**I'm the Vice President of the seniors so more responsibility.**

**I'm not allowed to touch my dear laptop during weekdays except Friday.**

**I have read THE FAULT IN OUR STARS BY JOHN GREEN and until now I'm not over it at all. I was hardly able to think properly. I love the book and next to PJO, HoO, TKC, HG and TWI It's my very cherished and appreciated book. I recommend it to you. Though please don't hate me for making you experience something that would...do alot of stuff to you.**

**Mostly that's it.**

**Guys! I am now open to be asked a personal question each during your review which will be answered in the next update. Now's your chance to get to know me more. It could be a random question like my favorite color or a personal one like who is my fictional crush or something. I only will not answer if you ask my number or address or stuff like that anything else goes.**

**On to the responses now? Okay? Okay!**

**allen r- The climax of this fiction story isn't even there yet. Annabeth is only starting to remember. This is distant from ending. Thanks for reviewing and still reading dude.**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER - And even heavier stuff to come. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade- Unfortunately well fortunately actually. Percy has no room for another girl and the plot's already directed somewhere else. Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion. I absolutely love when people suggest stuff. It means you're really into what I do.**

**NotAGuestAnymore- Yo! I know I've answered your questions in PM because I just couldn't resist. For the sake of those who read others' review reply to get some info because I usually drop hints in my replies I'll answer em again. I already said you're always the one to get assumptions right so yep!:) I'll do my best not to say too much a**  
***BIG SPOILERS* We still have at least 8 or more chapters coming before the ending of this story and there will be monsters, there will be accidents, camp, ultimate battle just maybe still guaranteed 134567% percabeth:) Lucas was just something to spice the drama and have our fave couple experience a completely normal issue for once.**  
**I'm glad you read TFiOS! As i said I'm still not over it. Augustus...I'm gonna read the good day part and cry a bit Okay?**

**rocketeer-girl- Gal pal! don't worry. It's not over yet. I'm glad you enjoyed. By the way I do think you'll like the fault in our stars. It's very sentimental and beautiful and so so much feels! It's a teen book though. It has nothing too bad in it. It's one of my faves now that I hold close to me heart.**

**Mayhaah- Okay? :) Well my thoughts are like stars I cannot fathom into constellations.**

**Elmlea-OMGs I love that you love it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**dystopia-yerp- Thank you my friend. I appreciate the review.**

**A glass of stars to whoever reads The fault in our stars.**

**A blue cookie for all you readers.**

**A fictional trip to camp half blood for all who Favorited.**

**A fictional ticket to Philippines to whoever wish to watch the sea of monsters with me.**

**Arissaprincess321 out!**


	32. Preview

PREVIEW!

* * *

**~A~**

"It wasn't-"

"Your fault? You hurt me Stacey. Whether or not you meant to. On the contrary I find it hard to believe you didn't not do it on purpose. You knew I liked him."

"You didn't."

How dare she?

"You can't tell me-"

"I knew you liked Percy. I know you do."

* * *

I'm sorry. I have no time to upload and I'm not really in the mood either because alot of stuff happened...I'm feeling down (had been acting off for a few days and I'm really stressed.) and I didn't think you guys wanted a crappy chapter...I'll try my best to give you the full chappie tomorrow(In a few hours for some guys). Thanks!

* * *

NotAGuestAnymore -Yes Lady Aphrodite did have something to do with that. Ankle...any guesses?

Guest- read on then. Explanations more or less incorporate themselves in chappies.

hoafashion - Thank you! Hopefully you won't have to wait long.

allen r- why thank you.

Mayhaah- gonna try give you more soon.

I know...suckish replies huh? Anyways, I need inspiration and encouragement right about now...anyone?


	33. Show time and- uh-oh

**~A~**

Percy instead of just dropping me off like he always does insisted he walk me to the front doors of my school. This made a few whisper to each other.

Okay. I don't think they were whispering because of Percy...maybe only slightly. I knew my unusual fashion choice was the main reason why. I'm known to wear jeans or shorts during casual week, never skirts or anything like this.

Although all the eyes bothered me I kept reminding myself why I'm doing this and it gave me strength to just ignore everyone. That and of course Seaweed brain's hand was still on the small of my back leading me. He had to let me go on my own at the doors.

He lingered for a second like he felt uneasy or he wanted to say or do something.

He was about to speak when I strategically placed a thank you kiss upon his cheek effectively shutting him up.

"Thanks for everything." I say a little meek.

He gave me a trouble maker smile.

I don't understand why but I slightly may have melted just a tiny bit.

_"Always."_

One word. I seem to feel means so much more. Alot more meaning to what I'm thinking's behind it.

He gestured for me to go ahead and I took a deep breath and went right in.

Do you ever have that situation where when you walk right in everyone silences and stops whatever they were doing and just stares?

Yes it happened again, the other time being my first day of school as the new girl. Back then they one over-ed me and never took a second glance.

_This is not a one over._

It felt awkward but then I saw him.

My rage empowered me and as I walked I added a very un-annabeth swing of my hips.

Everyone went out of their trance.

I heard a few wolf whistles and gossiping girls trying to remind their boyfriends that they were there. Usually I'd be embarrassed at something like this but when I saw that monster holding hands with another girl, other than my ex best friend I swear I had lost it.

If it wasn't for his black eye he pathetically tried to cover with make up but failed and busted lip and swollen cheek. I would've collared him again but instead I one over-ed the girl like a _B*tch Lucas_ claimed I was and gave a disgusted look her way.

She glared at me the whole walk towards them and that made me not regret bringing her in. If good fortune has it for me today and for her as well she'll saved now from Lucas.

"Oh _Luckie_ which one is this? Avery? She doesn't look like an Avery. Claudia? Alice? Marnie? I haven't seen Stacey yet and this isn't Christine, right? She must be Luisa then." I say ignoring the girl's gasp followed by a horrified expression.

The noise stopped again. I've re gained their attention.

Lucas glared at me with hatred but I can say that Percy's deluxe I'll-kill-you-for-hurting-someone-close-to-me glare beat him no doubt.

"Where's your boyfriend? The one you cheated on me on." He said eyeing me. He sees the difference and I think he likes it.

Oh Hades this guy can't be serious.

I laughed.

"Wow. My ex boyfriend and I broke up no less than 24 hours ago and I see him now with another girl toy. How many of us did you have for this week's disposal?" I asked him sweetly.

"What is she talking about?" His poor girl demanded.

"Nothing babe she's just jealous of you."

He was really ticking me off all over again.

I kept cool and was about to retort.

"How about us huh?" I turned and saw her.

I grimaced a second then noticed the girls behind her.

Luke turned pale.

A red headed green eyed charlies angel type girl stepped forward.

"Lukie How you doing you-" She counted us off including me. 9 in total."Nine timing bastard!"

"Ava..."

"Who the hell is Ava?!"

I really kinda pity her now.

"Avery Smith. Girlfriend not less than a month ago." She growled.

That stung me a bit...we were more than three months.

A brunette, with blue eyes, that was pretty tall stepped up next.

"Claudia. Two months ago babe remember?"

Another brunette this time with brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than us all.

"Britney. 4 months ago."

Another girl introduced herself as Marnie, 2 1/2 months ago and another as Alice, last month.

The last girl a blonde, who was crying got right in _Lucas_' face.

"Sylvia Zave! By the way WE ARE THROUGH!" She took off a ring and threw it at his face. He gave her a promise ring!

His girl couldn't speak but I saw it in her eyes. She was on this side.

"You victimized all of us in not less than a year." Avery announced.

"Pathetic." Claudia spat.

"You are never gonna be able to do that ever again." Marnie said.

"Everyone in this school knows." Stacey said.

Lucas' glare worsened and this time it was directer at Stacey.

The next thing I know, Stacey was holding her cheek and I was carrying my fist and connecting it to his face.

I don't forgive Stacey for what she did but I hate _Lucas_ even more for hitting anyone at all.

I may had hit him too hard. He collapsed. A trip to the clinic followed by one to our headmaster. He was suspended, on probation and will not be re admitted next year.

I was called in too but quickly released for I just defended poor Stacey.

I was given time to make sure said person was okay since I took the liberty of defending her.

"Annabeth..." She started.

"Don't I meant what I said. Nothing you can say will change that."

"I was a victim too."

"You knew about _Lucas_ and I."

"He said you weren't together anymore-"

"So you happily went to my supposed ex?"

"It wasn't-"

"Your fault? You hurt me Stacey. Whether or not you meant to. On the contrary I find it hard to believe you didn't not do it on purpose. You knew I liked him." I said.

"You didn't."

How dare she?

Right now I am angry and she is saying a lot of stupid stuff.

"You can't tell me-"

She interrupted me.

"I knew you liked Percy. I know you do." She whispered.

I blinked.

I won't let her distract me.

"Don't talk about him." I growled.

"No matter if I did I was still with _Lucas_!" I added.

"You were gonna break sooner or later." She tried in a defeated voice.

_I was not going to pity her._

"So you made it happen sooner!"

"Annie-"

I glared at her.

"Never call me that. You're not my friend anymore, you have no right."

"You care about me. You hit him."

"I am mad at him it wasn't about you. What he did just gave me an excuse."

Stacey looked like she was about to cry so I upped and left.

Walking down the hall just thing when I heard someone running behind me.

They were big heavy footsteps.

My instincts told me to run so I did.

I glanced back and had to do a double take on what I saw. I read about them in my mythology book.

_Cannibals!_

* * *

**Uh-oh...!**

**Something's brewing**

**So..? questions for me? Anyone?**

**Replies...**

**Guest- Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chappie.  
**

**allen r- Cookies?(::)(::) (::)**

**rocketeer-girl- Here you are gal pal. After you read sweet dreams!  
**

**hoafashion- Here you go!  
**

**Mayhaah-more came!  
**

**NotAGuestAnymore- Hey the fault in our stars film shooting soon. I can't wait for the movie!  
**

**All of you get freshly baked gooey cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)**

**Guys! Next update will be around the second week of august because my first quarterly finals is coming and since I'm graduating high school this year and aim for valedictorian. I need to study as early as starting tomorrow. I hope you guys understand. Thanks for waiting and being patient. Wish me luck in math and physics! Sea of monsters movie coming soon guys! Excited yet?**


	34. Gone

**~T~**

Tracking down that cannibal wasn't really how I wanted to start my day.

I took phoebe and Alana with me but left the others at base because three of us were a party to that one cannibal .

As we followed it down east side Manhattan I prayed to the gods it wouldn't go searching for Percy.

I got what I asked for. It instead went to terrorize a school...precisely, Annabeth's school.

_Oh Styx!_

"Annabeth goes here. We can't let that thing go near her and we can't be seen either."

"We don't have to be seen Lieutenant. We can fire at a distance." Alana said.

"Fire only when needed. Capture or make him turn somewhere else. We can kill that thing later."

They nod.

When we reached the courtyard of the school. I manipulated the mist because a few were staring.

"To them we are just normal students. We're very lucky it's casual week here. No one is in their usual uniforms. Phoebe you take the other buildings on campus. Alana, the in-school park and gymnasium. I'll take the main building." They gave me a slight bow.

"Milady." They chorus and leave.

I quickly scan the halls.

A few stared at me but nevertheless left me alone.

A few even cowered. Didn't know I was that scary. I smirk.

After searching the first two floors as I climb the stairs to the third, I heard a commotion.

A teacher than intercepted and it died down. I then heard heavy footsteps down a floor.

So naturally I followed it.

The main building had a Labyrinth of halls and I lost the beast again. I groan a bit as I pass the nurse's office to another corridor that looks like the last.

_"I knew you liked Percy. I know you do._" someone whispered.

I stop in my tracks.

_I knew that voice._

Annabeth's ex best friend. Or so said boy they were talking about said so.

"Don't talk about him." She growled.

I smirk a bit.

_Annie Annie Annie._

Good Ol'Percy loving Annie.

"No matter if I did I was still with _Lucas_!" She added.

Stacey's dealing with a ticked daughter of Athena.

"You were gonna break sooner or later." A defeated voice say.

Almost good enough to pity but she said the wrong thing to say and Annabeth really isn't much of a girl who pities anyone, even _herself_._  
_

"So you made it happen sooner!"

_She's gonna rip your head off Stacey._

"Annie-"

I glared at her shadow.

_Only I could call her that! Even Percy doesn't._

"Never call me that! You're not my friend anymore, you have no right."

_You tell em' Annabeth!_

"You care about me. You hit him."

_Hit him? Whatever as long as it's a him._

"I am mad at him it wasn't about you. What he did just gave me an excuse."

_Ouch, Apply water to burn._

I hid as Annabeth started to walk down the hall.

I faintly here that Stacey girl cry.

I'm unsure what I feel about that girl. I was jealous at a point but now..

I didn't have time to think about it though, I saw just the ugly I was looking for.

_He was after Annie!_

Annabeth ran, _thank gods._

Her instincts probably told to run.

That's good. Follow your instincts!

She glanced back and her eyes widened. I expression on her face was of fear. It wasn't confusion, just _fear._

_Please don't combust, please don't combust._

I looked ahead and saw the end of the hall leading to a wall, that monster would be able to corner her.

_Styx!_

I shouldn't, I can't be seen.

A split decision.

I got a dagger and made it slide to where annabeth was. Hiding with my bow and arrow ready to aim if needed be.

She got it easily and confusion overtook her expression for a second before fear took place again.

She looked at the dagger then stared up the monster.

_Come on Annie._

The monster had cornered her and when he lunged,

I got a glimpse of the old Annabeth as she without effort, fought the monster to a pile of disgusting monster dust.

I sigh in relief.

_You still got it Annabeth Chase._

She look red and I could slightly feel the heat coming from her body.

_Please don't Combust!_

She looked like she was gonna pass out.

A sang a small hymn to Apollo.

One he thought me before I visited Percy and Annabeth for the first time.

It was to help her calm down and temporarily be disoriented.

I never used it before because her child brain didn't need that much of a push to be distracted. That isn't the case now.

Annabeth didn't pass out but she was so drained.

She looked weak and still fearful.

A few stray tears left her eyes.

Her knees buckled.

The fight has gone out of her.

As much as I wanted to do something to help her I couldn't stay. I just decided to find a place to Iris message Percy about what happened.

I think I almost gave kelp head a heart attack.

If the circumstances were different I would've laughed my butt off.

It was a bit...only a bit cute how he cared for her and I knew my kelps-for-brain cousin would never hurt our Annie so she was in good hands and I was actually rooting for them.

Sides' he practically raised her and I've never seen someone love another that much. I'm no big fan of love but I'm a big fan of them.

As long as he doesn't hurt her, I doubt he ever would. He's safe from me kicking his but into the next Milena.

I watch from afar as Percy pulled up in the parking lot next to the school.

Phoebe and Alana were with me on top of the trees, watching.

Annabeth as expected ran out.

Shivering I may add.

She was only slightly surprised to see Kelp head waiting for her.

She looked shaken but I knew those looks on her face.

Stubbornly _determined_ but in _despair_.

_Something bad was gonna happen._

I just know.

Percy tried to talk to her but she just told him she wanted out of this place.

She oddly acted a bit too cold on him but I can't blame her.

I know he can't either.

Annabeth just got scared to death.

He opened her door for her, Who knew Perce's such a gentleman?

"Rare." Alana commented.

I nod.

Percy got in the Prius and drove off.

That was that.

Later at the bonfire while my fellow huntresses and I were eating Cortney's famous s'mores and drinking Sophia's hot cocoa; An IM appeared.

Silence overtook my camp. S'mores forgotten and all.

A distraught and kinda hyperventilating Son of the sea god, Perseus who barely couldn't care less that he was crying in front of about fifty forever adolescent girls told me the worst horror story worst then let's say, the rise of..._Gaea_.

Just one thing to say.

Two words and I pale.

_"She's gone."_

* * *

**Ello!**

**I had time to update so I did! I told you guys this was far from over.**

**NotAGuestAnymore- I'm pretty certain that's also what got others to stare when Annabeth walked in. She looked different. Lucas also stared although abit inappropriately at her because she looked more mature in more ways than just height. By the way she is somewhere about fifteen and fifteen and a quarter or so.  
**

**allen r-Oh you are so gonna get the fluffiest chapter next up...but then you are really gonna hate me and probably want to kill me. No sarcasm meant. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**rocketeer-girl-Aww.. thanks gal pal but you believe on me too much:) Math and physics is my tartarus. Thanks for saving me a cookie. I hope you liked this chappie!  
**

**Nickjackson4-wish granted my dear reader. I thank thee for the review.**

**Chapter 20 Guest- Not Luke really, just the name...hehe. *clears throat* Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 28 emily-Thanks emily:) I really appreciate your review. Chapter 33 response- I hope I didn't give you a heart attack. No harming of anyone's health meant!**

**Pepper1244- I love your guess on that sibling thing but I'd figured I'd rather Thals be the one to pop up.  
Thanks for reviewing. Feel free to review again:))  
**

**thedauntlessshadowhunter- Thank you! Annabeth is still our kick ass smart wisegirl!**

**KayCee- Thanks! Hopefully more great chaps to come huh?  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing reading favoriting and following! You know I really truly appreciate you all.**

**Although I updated after saying I couldn't I can't say I could update again next week so p-lease bear with it and just enjoy. **

**I have this really great friend on fictiorpress pen name wanderer321. Her story is pretty good. It was her first shot at writing and I'm really proud on her. I jut wish she could update her chapter already! Check her out! **

**Until next time, Demigods!**

**~Arissaprincess321 out!**


	35. she's gone

**~P~**

_"She's gone."_

* * *

She was acting weird.

I knew something wasn't right and I was right.

I never wished so bad to not be right, right now.

"She's gone."

The first words I whisper when I saw a great part of her clothes from the 'Enchanted' closet missing. I had checked down stairs. The kitchen, living room, guest rooms, laundry room, bathrooms, mom and paul's room and even under my bed. No Annabeth.

I had woken up from a dreamless slumber to find her completely no where.

I have little thalia missing too.

Figures. That bird's loyal to her master.

I tried to IM her to no avail. I didn't know where she is. She left her emergency phone here and I couldn't help be a little mad of her being stupid to purposely leave this thing.

I looked at her phone wanting to throw it somewhere. I didn't though because then I thought of calling mom.

I can't.

I went against calling Mom and Paul. They just had their first dinner date away from the house in months. They are heading towards an out of town conference of Paul, I can't worry them at the moment and ruin their trip. I also didn't feel like talking anyways.

I can't believe I searched almost the whole part of New York and up with nothing. She shouldn't have gotten far unless she was kidnapped?

I pale.

No. Her clothes, well most of her clothes are gone so she definitely ran away.

I pale more.

She ran away.

She doesn't want to be here anymore.

"She's gone." I say again and again.

I didn't cry. I didn't scream because I don't feel like it. I didn't try to look for monsters that I could unleash fury on no...I just sat on my bed leaning towards the headboard staring blankly straight ahead saying over and over again "She's gone."

* * *

The door opened.

I may have dozed a bit. I was groggy.

"Seaweed Brain?" I sat bolt right up.

Oh gods.

She's back.

But I can't move.

I think I'm paralyzed with shock.

But then I did move.

Telling my limbs to do their jobs.

"Wisegirl."

I stop in my tracks.

She was crying. Heavily sobbing.

"I-I remember everything." She sobbed.

I was stunned.

"Annabe-" I breath.

She remembers?

"The zoo truck to vegas, tyson, that bully sloan, the fleece, Thalia, The mountain, You with Calypso, Rachel, Chiron and Nico. The Lake. I remember."

I take her in my arms.

Everything's gonna be okay now, All of it.

I kiss her forehead and her nose her cheeks and eyes.

My WiseGirl.

"Tell me this is real." I cry out.

I need to hear it from her to believe it. She was always right.

"It is. It's real. I-I freaked. I wanted to run but then I remembered. I didn't have it in me to run then. I turned around and came back to you. I was so scared." Her voice broke.

She shakes her beautiful head.

No.

"Don't. My Annabeth doesn't show fear. Her hubris doesn't allow her to do so." I take heavy breaths in between talking.

This is too overwhelming.

"I want to make up for lost time. I want to go to camp.I want to see everyone."

"You will."

She holds me tight.

It's not enough.

I needed to feel it.

I didn't hesitate. I brought my lips on hers.

I relish in the long due sense of familiarity.

She's safe. Here. She's here.

I felt her kiss me back as well.

I felt it. She never disappoints.

It was still there.

"I missed you." We say in unison.

She buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"Perseus." she breaths out.

We held each other tight.

We didn't talk. We didn't need to.

I just held her as we both cried. Yes, we cried.

We both made sure every now and again that we were both real.

We both kissed happily and did our best to comfort each other.

I then became real tired after a few very happy lived hours.

We ended up on my bed like many nights before but this time, this was different. She knew. She knows.

After thousands of nights I can finally sleep peacefully. Any monster can haunt me in my dreams and I won't care because I have Annabeth with me.

I have my arms around her and although everything just seemed plain like Tartarus a few hours ago I am now in the isle of the bless.

I watch her a moment falling asleep.

"I love you." We both say at the same time. She was half asleep but it mattered the whole world for me to hear her say it and mean it the way I wanted her to mean it.

I stroke her hair.

"I love you..."

* * *

**The end.**

**Thanks.**

**Bye.**


	36. AN No wordssilence oh Igotanewhaircut

**~P~**

I wake up with a real bad back ache automatically looking for Annabeth.

I panic again. _She isn't here._

It was just a dream...gods you are cruel.

_She's gone._

She's still gone she doesn't know.

She doesn't remember.

It felt so real. I thought...

This time I can't help my rage in blind fury I suppose. I screamed and yelled until my voice hurt. No neighbors showed up to complain. I broke stuff and a few minutes later I had created a huge hole on my wall along with tinier holes that were clearly made by my knuckles. My clothes were everywhere. This apartment unit was flooded-I don't know about the rest of the building- and my room looked exactly like a nuclear bomb exploded in it.

Luckily other than soaking wet everything but my room was spared from great harm.

I knew I was shaking. My line of sight was getting blurry and everything seemed to darken more tonight.

_She's gone._

I only noticed the pain. Not the emotional. The physical. It was an aftereffect of having a bit of your Achilles curse leave you. Dad said the curse actually helped me heal and it crossed my mind more than once that if Annabeth had the curse would she had been a lot easier to save too? I was still invincible to dead but to hurting I wasn't. Especially not the hurting of my heart which is an even higher degree of pain than my swollen knuckles.

I don't know how long I stood in the middle of my room waiting like a cadet, standing at attention.

My chest heavy. My breaths labored. I felt like I ran a marathon form the other side of the world.

I froze.

All I knew was. She was gone-And _I was done._

_No more._

I don't want to anymore.

I want the pain to stop. I want it to go away; stop hurting.

But it didn't so I just stood there for gods know how long.

Just wishing for relief that never came.

The next thing I knew I was in a well lit tragedy of a room. It was morning.

Mom and Paul are in a hotel somewhere by now. They won't see this mess or worry until they come back in a week and a half's time.

I felt numb.

_She's gone._

I still didn't move even though I knew my legs would be all jelly and my arms, which were like cement blocks felt as though it would fall off.

Even when Thalia Grace and Alana, Phoebe, Sophie, Clara and Mimi came in and saw the mess. I didn't move.

When they tried to talk to me. I didn't talk.

When they commented on me looking like Hades but worst I stayed silent.

When they tried to get me out of the room so that they could try to salvage some non- water proof things I still didn't move nor talk nor blink much actually.

I didn't react to them half dragging me out my room, down the stairs and Thalia forcing my body to let me sit on the only just drying couch.

I just thought of how the world should be black and dull and empty.

I didn't care if the Apocalypse was coming because I had _failed_ her.

I failed her.

I wasn't brave or noble or true to the end.

I failed her and right now I was almost permanently losing grip of her and I think a small part of me actually even thinks to _let go_.

As I was thinking this it made be the tiniest bit better.

It makes me angry, furious even, at myself.

I hated _me_.

_She's gone._

Self loath was better than trying to be angry and trying to hate the person you know you can _never_ hate no matter what that person put you through.

So I hated on me and decided to punish myself with silence.

Letting me suffer inside and blocking others from wanting to suffer with me.

"Percy!" Thalia looked like she wanted to shock me.

Well I wanted to shock me too. Over and over.

"Snap out of it. We need to look for her."

She wants to go.

She could pull it off. Live a normal life. Since she didn't remember monsters were never particularly interested in her.

I mostly attracted them to her.

She's not with me now.

_She's gone._

No more.

I stared blankly at Thalia.

That's all I do.

"You're just going to stand there? We need to find her. She might be in danger. Perseus Jackson!"

I just stare at her.

She was getting frustrated and I know she didn't mean to and I was also sor of waiting for it.

When it came it hurt.

I shake violently but stand my ground.

Even if it did hurt it was nothing compared to what I am already feeling.

Thalia scrambled a few steps away.

"gods Percy, I- I'm sorry. I didn't." She rambled apologies but I wasn't angry. I even thought I deserved it for being so stupid.

I guess her hunters weren't used to seeing Thalia go rage mode a second and stuttering apologist the next. They just did their best at tidying up a bit while Thalia paced. I still couldn't move nor find words. I didn't have anything to say and I had no purpose to move on my own.

So I stayed still, not uttering a single word. Late afternoon when Thalia gave up apologizing and talking to me she just sighed.

"You're being selfish. You aren't the only one who lost her. Everyone at camp lost her. I lost my sister. You lost your girlfriend, Chiron lost his daughter, Her siblings struggled with no counselor because it didn't feel right without her. Nico lost his sister figure. Her little siblings who used to be around age six are now in elementary school. We all lost her too. Lived without her for years. I was lucky to see her sometimes but it wasn't the same for me either." She said.

She was right on one thing but she was wrong. I didn't just lose Annabeth as my girlfriend. I had plans for the future and now she can't be part of it because the fates are cruel.

_She's gone._ I briefly shut my eyes tight.

I thought thinking those plans at this age was ridiculous but now I held on to it because right now, it's all I've got.

* * *

**Ello ya'll. **

**How many of you did I actually fool? **

**I told y'all I'd be back with more chapters.**

**In honor of Percy's birthday in a few hours I'm updating more than a chapter today and maybe one tomorrow as I sip on the blue Pepsi I bought for the occasion.**

**REPLIES!**

**Swimming Home- Coolio! I really like the name Alana:) Thanks for the review have some of Percy's blue birthday cake after you write a review on the way out!**

**percabeth4ever-Thank you. Sorry about the late update...my exams were rescheduled and they only finished yesterday. Have some yummy blue birthday cake!**

**rocketeer-girl- I agree. Percy's a sweetie:) Schools as cool as it gets. My exams just finished and I'm not excited about my math grade really I'm scared. I hate hate hate math and it was hard. The best math classmate I had said so too. Hell's about to be unleashed for me with whatever my grade will be and I think I won't be able to update more if that happens because I'd be banned from fanfiction O.O I actually cried in school (I'm a rare cryer...I really don't do the showing weakness thing...the last time i cried in public was almost three years ago) because math was the subject I put most of my time and efforts on and it was the least productive:( Moving to another topic I hope your have fun in school and enjoy being as young as you are. Cake gal pal?**

**thedauntlessshadowhunter- Oh she's gone. I think some cake will make you feel a bit better. Grab a slice on the way out.**

**NotAGuestAnymore- Gosh you know I do:) why? because I'm me. Where? I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. I told you there was drama afoot. This is just leading up to the main climax. I'm happy you enjoyed Thal's POV. I pretty much enjoyed writing her POV. I also loved that line too..I imagined Percy wouldn't really care. Now bout' your advertising on my fic...um...shame? does that even exist here when you're practically having private convos with your readers and giving them an inside to your head...nope I welcome that. I only read chap 1 of your fic and loved it. I'm gonna catch up reading lots of fics I hope you updated yours. I feel the same way too by the way. I respect yours and everyones opinions but bear with my ranting pardon it if you may readers I'm a 15 year old teenager who right now is suffering PMS...again with the shame and this site...it's unheard of. Friends? NO! Pretty close Friends, Yeah! There's a big difference there. I really am happy I have very supportive readers and some friends I've made since I've started this journey. You are one of em'. Now go get some cake that I fictionally baked.**

**Guest- Thanks:) If you think that then you have really good taste:P I hope you liked these chappies I put my heart and soul out there. So vulnerable:) Grab a slice of cake while your reading whatever I write down there.**

**Mayhaah- Uh-oh indeed. Do you want a slice of cake? It's chocolate with blue icing!**

**allen r- Okay here's the rant I'm talking about. **

**"one fluff chapter every 10 chapters and no dates or anything like that means this is not a romance. for this to be a romance there needs to be romantic stuff happen. lets see has there been any at all? not really."**

**I don't know how you wanted this to sound but it kinda hurt. I got good reception from 99% of my readers and I honestly am pleased with how well I'm doing BUT I shouldn't be a baby about your review because I risked criticism the second I decided to create a new story and I do welcome criticism it's just that the play on words or tone of it doesn't sit with me right...another but, I just wanna make something clear. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinions and well my opinion is,**

**Percy and Annabeth isn't your typical romantic couple. They are far from your normal couple. Their idea of a date it trying to have alone time in the stables and having a picnic without food on a floating battleship, sitting on a bomb door thingy. **

**They usually don't have the time for that...at least in my story presently they just don't have time to even think about anything else than figuring the mysteries out and trying to stay alive.**

**A series of events happened and still will happen and in chapter 35 if I really did just end it there and update a chapter where they suddenly are all mushy and going on dates and all; I don't think you readers would appreciate that. I haven't even reached the climax of this fic and drama is needed as well as all other genres together to be able to make a worthwhile story. Yes I put suspense and romance in the genre but If I'd have a choice it's everything all at once. **

**I don't want to sound mean but you don't have to read this if you aren't pleased with what's happening. I know you've came this far and I do appreciate that but I've also said before that reading this still...is your choice. If you aren't gonna continue reading than I just want to say I'm thankful for you reading the last 36 chapters and I hope you find great reads that has the right kind of fluffiness you want or maybe, friendly suggestion...write your own fic. The quote "If they can't do it right, Do it yourself." applies here. On the way out feel free to have cake.**

**Rant over!**

**I have a crazy sched of exams for college coming up. On Aug 25 University of Santo Thomas. Aug 31 Far Eastern University and the biggest test I really need to excell on Ateneo De Manila University on Sept 21. Less than a month is not enough time toshove every highschool lesson into your brain.**

**ANYWAYS! Watched the sea of monsters yet?**

**I did.**

**SPOILERS!**

**The movie itself was majorly awesome. I loved the little anniebeth, thals, luklie and grover.**

**The plot was okay.**

**I respect that everything can't be perfect but the effort was obvious. They were actually keeping us the fans in mind. I know some things had to change in order to correct the first movie and again big respect and and kudos to the director for journeying into the right direction.**

**I Love Love Love the little percabeth scenes where they were just being them. **

**I mean Annabeth was acting more like annabeth should act and gods...btw she said 'oh my gods' in the movie anyways who didn't squeal when they hugged after the golden fleece healed annabeth? and percy was dam worried.**

** Ohh I loved clarisse and there's our ever-loving mr. D. **

**Tyson was pretty cool too. I just didn't like the fact that silena was a traitor too...well this early.**

** I also was a bit put off with the no guinea pig scene. I'm sorry for the wrong spelling and/or grammatical errors. i am fictionally dyslexic .**

** Moving on, no talantus...eh we don't like him anyway...hmmm...no Circe or hylla or reyna or library:'( .**

**No canadians or picture in the notebook/binder or dodgeball or sally or shadow outside window ;)...at least there was george and martha. YAY! And again percabeth and at least a random camper wearing a chb shirt. But no original prophecy:'( the prophecy the oracle gave was the GREAT prophecy...perce wasn't supposed to hear that changed the age to 20and the line hero's soul curse blade shall reap...they made it Evil soul cursed blade shall reap:(  
**

**Overall i'd give this movie a 7.5 out of 10. **

**Its way better than the five I thought the first movie deserved. I can justify that I'm excited for the next movie...I know it'll be better than this one. I just hope we get our nicknames wisegirl and seaweed brain soon. **

**Till next time. I apologize to those who haven't watched yet and still read this. I know despite my messed up thoughts you picked up a thing or two you didn't want to. **

**Yours in godliness, me, your writer of this fanfic.**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	37. One Wish

**~P~ **

**(Special Chapter).  
**

**CAUTION: Grab a few tissues please.**

"Annabeth..."

We were in a cave.

A cave with no way in or out.

It didn't look any different than this whole hole but it was lit well and at a second glance around there was a mediocre peasant meal on a small picnic blanket set up for two which consisted of freshly baked bread, A jar of water, cheese, soup of some kind and a small brownie with blue icing.

Annabeth opened her mouth.

"What..?"

That second light flashed around us and the three fates were standing before us.

"Reprieve." They said in their creepy single voice.

"I don't-"

"Son of Poseidon accept it as a gift. A day away from pain. 24 mortal hours of reprieve."

"I.."

I just nodded.

"Thank you."

They were gone.

"I don't understand."

A hint of a smile flashed on her face.

She motioned to the brownie.

"It's today."

It can't be...

"Time's different here." She said answering my thoughts. Her voice was, as usual course.

I got to the jar.

"You gotta be thirsty." I say.

She shook her head.

"I can't remember not being..."

Neither can I.

"We better make best of this. Time's fast here." I state the obvious.

I sat down and she cuddled into me.

We tried our best to ease the tense but we couldn't we weren't accustomed to being not alert anymore. The tiniest sound made adrenaline shoot in our veins.

I took a piece of my meal. A real meal with real food other than surprisingly edible bark. If I didn't have her with me...

A fire floating in the air above us, I sacrificed two thirds of my meal and so did she. We were thankful to have a break and this was more than we could ask for considering that we didn't even know what importance today was a few minutes or hours ago. The fire was gone then too.

We ate in silence though, very thankful for a break.

Annabeth ate her bread and cheese quickly. I savored in two bites. I tried to give the rest to Annabeth because she needed it but as the stubborn strong headed girls she is refused.

I argued the soup which had water was the best thing for me but I didn't win...I never win when arguing with her...I also didn't want to argue with her.

We finished the soup and drank the first water I didn't have to clean or search for.

Annabeth took the brownie in her hand staring at it.

"Happy birthday." She whispered uncertain.

I hate that she's ever uncertain because she never should be and she never was.

"It's still happy with you...Happy Anniversary." I whispered.

"I love you." She replied loud and clear.

"I love you." I didn't say 'too' because I didn't tell her that as a reply but as something I remind her every day here...thought it's sorta hard determining day and night here.

I said it loud and clear too...it was the only thing that made sense down here.

My chest tightened as I held her.

"Seaweed Brain..."

I closed my eyes a second.

If I could make one wish..

A candle a small one appeared atop the brownie, lit.

One wish...

"Make a wish." The corner of Wise Girl's mouth lift up a bit.

I asked a silent question if they could permit it.

The candles flame turned red for a second.

I guess that's a no.

A look at my Annabeth.

I asked another silent question.

The candle flickered a brighter yellow.

That's a yes.

A flicker of hope went through me.

I've never been happier.

One wish...

"Annabeth." I say with fervor.

This can be my greatest accomplishment.

I don't care about anything else.

She eyes me suddenly suspicious.

She knows my line of thought.

"Percy..." She croak as if tears were on it's way.

Mine fell shamelessly, but they were tears of love and hope.

"No.." She tried as tears spilled down her face.

"Don't" She begged desperately, helpless. My strong Annabeth.

"Perseus." Her voice broke more.

"Annabeth Chase." I cupped her face and kissed her with all I've got. I tried to pour my emotions out on it."

She was shaking.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain" She says hopeless.

"Wise Girl." I breath. Filled with hope.

"I love you." I say firmly holding her tight to me. As close as possible.

She struggled in my arms.

She was sobbing worst than she ever did before.

I meet her gray storm clouds once and closed my eyes.

One wish...

The candle's light got blown by the non existent wind.

And she was gone.

She's safe.

One wish...

"Save her."

* * *

**I am crying right now.**

**I truly believe he'd do something like this. **

**I can't...gosh I'm getting my keyboard wet:)**

**I'm going to update a real chapter for this story soon, Maybe tomorrow as there is no school because of a storm..I just hope for a steady internet connection.**

**I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter. **

**For now, **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! and **

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH!**

**Please don't hate...**

**~Arissaprincess321**


	38. Holly Prep

**~A~**

"Here you are, you'll be well taken care of here." Bethany smiled giving me hot cocoa.

"Thanks." I croak.

I took a sip. Hmmm.

"What did the headmistress say?" I ask after a pause.

"When they get your results we'll find out." She checked my temperature using the back of her palm.

"You're no longer hot. I think you just need some rest. I know something frightened you and I'm not gonna ask. I just hope you know we're good people here. If your results don't turn up right, I'm sure you would still be welcome to stay a few more days until you decide where to go."

I take a gulp of hot cocoa not caring that it's burning my tongue.

I look at Bethany with her orange-red hair and green eyes. They weren't sea green but pretty close.

The prick in my chest and I swallow back my fear.

I know I'm safe here, thankful that I knew of this place.

"I really appreci-"

"Ms. Smith."

"Madame Dianne?" Madame Dianne, European red head, Freshman head teacher had a smile on her face, a sheet of paper in her hand.

"I have in my hands Ms. Chase's results. The headmistress would like a word with her."

Bethany gave me a reassuring nod.

I stand from my place on the rug beside an old style fireplace and followed Madame Dianne to the headmistress' office.

She knocks twice on the door and enters.

Headmistress Aggie was not your typical stereotype of strict headmistresses in schools like this. She was young and dresses her age which I guess is around 26. With her brown hair and blue eyes and young face that has smile lines I'd say she's pretty happy with what she does.

"Have a sit sweetie." She motions to the pretty fluffy chair in front of her modern desk.

I sat.

"We had your test check." Madame Dianne gave me the sheet in her hand.

I read it.

* * *

**Name: **Annabeth Chase

**Age: **16

**Examination Results**

**LEGEND:**

**A+ 98-100**  
**A 96-97**  
**A- 95**  
**B+ 91-94**  
**B 85-90**  
**B- 81-84**  
**C+ 78-80**  
**C 75-77**  
**C- 70-74**  
**D 65-69**  
**F 0-64**

**SUBJECTS**

**ENGLISH LITERATURE B+**

**MATH A+**

**HISTORY A+**

**SCIENCE A+**

**TECHNOLOGY A**

**LANGUAGES:**

**ENGLISH A+**

**FRENCH A+**

**SPANISH B+**

**GERMAN F**

**KOREAN C-**

**CHINESE sub MANDARIN A-**

**JAPANESE B**

**GREEK A+**

**LATIN A**

**RUSSIAN F**

**OVERALL LANGUAGES: A-**

_(Required grade to pass for languages is B-. Required number of Languages spoken is 3)._

**STATUS: _PASSED_**

**OVERALL STATUS: _PASSED_**

_NOTES: Annabeth claim to have Dyslexia and ADHD, despite this she is in fact qualified for a Holly Prep Scholarship. She will be granted prior passing the private interview with the Headmistress._

* * *

"We are very Impressed. Your results are just wonderful. Considering the last minute notice, I'd say we are about to have a very bright student join Holly Prep."

"If you would have me. I just want to ask one question."

They both nod.

"Do I need any guardian to sign papers or..?"

"No, we have alot of students in Holly Prep that just wandered here and when qualified was given a place, no questions asked. Though, Of coarse we ask basic questions that I would like you to answer in our scheduled interview tomorrow morning 8 AM sharp. Madame Dianne will escort you to one of our guest bedrooms. When you pass the interview and I am certain you will, all you have to do is choose if you want to stay and you become a resident student here because the scholarship not only covers uniforms, tuition, books and other supplies but also dormitory residence and the like."

I nod. "Okay."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well, then, Madame Dianne lead the way. Good Night dear."

"Good night ma'am."

Bethany waited for me outside the guest room I am going to stay in.

"How was it?" She asks happily.

"It was well." I said.

"I hoped so. I have your bags in there."

"I say." I was guarded.

I didn't want to get attached so much. It might end up just like Stacey...

"Would you like me to help you unpack?"

"No thanks. I got it."

Bethany nodded.

"Okay then, good night Annabeth."

"Good Night." I reply entering the room.

* * *

**ELLO!**

**I know there's a bit of confusion but I always do my best to answer your question in the next chapter.**

**Now I may not be able to update a chapter next weekend or the weekend after because I have college entrance exams on August 25 and 31... Sunday and saturday so Just a heads up.**

**Replies.**

**Pepper1244 -Here, a tissue:) Aww...I hopeI didn't ruin in to you too much...if I did you were warned but I'm also still sorry.**

**Mayhaah- You're on a sugar rush...I think that's enough sweets for now.**

**RANDOM dude -thank you! You are awesome too as for the crying just let it out...you'll feel better. :) You're filipino right? I am so happy that there's no school on Wednesday too and Monday next week.**

**dakota845- uhh...sorry? I hope this huge lollipop compensates for that!**

**Les 3 Magnifiques- Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed the reading.**

**rocketeer-girl- hey gal pal glad you caught up on that...:) I'm happy you enjoyed the movie, i love logan too. As for the guy...I'd say just see where this takes you if he really is just using your awesome smartness I's say you should thank him for making you know how awesome you are but then just do your best to try to get over him. I spent 9 months getting over this guy I liked that liked my friend...If I could do it you can too. Just enjoy feeling the butterflies...the right guy will come when both of you are ready but if you are meant to be with your crush right now...then let fate take it's course the gods know that's what we're doing with percabeth...I mean Annabeth hated him at first because he was annoying but then after some time they are the best couple I could ever ship. So hang in there gal pal. I'm still always here to listen although replies take long though. Now, I am honored how you actually gave this fanfic a chance like that, it makes me warm and tingly inside:)OH! and thank you sooooo much for the fiction press fic suggestion. I really loved the story and it is now on my fave list in my fictionpress account so thanks! In the previous chapter Percy and Annabeth was...waaaayyyy...doooooown...there...? you know and after everything all percy wanted was to make sure sh would still be alive. He wasn't permitted to wish himself and her out of tartarus it had to be one of them and he chose to save her. That was his one wish.**

**alyaJackson- Yeah:) Happy Anniversary Percabeth too:)**

**Thanks for the reviews. I haven't been getting the best reception...well, the best number of reviews but I do appreciate every one you guys took the time to type down.  
**

** Guys kindly like this page of mine. **

**_www dot facebook dot com/pages/Percabeth/353587561321860_**

**Just replace the word dot with a real dot.**

**I recommend you guys to read 'The fault in our stars' and 'Looking for Alaska' both by the author I am sure hates happily ever afters JOHN GREEN. He is so awesome it's just his books are beautifully saddening at times. I also recommend 'beautiful disaster' and 'walking disaster' by JAMIE MCGUIRE. Listen also to 'beautiful disaster' by kelly Clarkson it fits the book perfectly.**

**I assume that'll keep the wait for my next update a lot more bearable.**

**Stay safe Filipinos and maligayang Buwan ng Wika! **

**Percabeth fans happy Anniversary to Percabeth. Happy Anniversary to the battle of Manhattan and to those where it's still August 18, happy Birthday Percy!**

**Please review on the way out. You'll get blue sour strips/sour candy bacon.**

**~Arissaprincess321**


End file.
